


You'll never feel alone, I'll make this feel like home

by Caitlin_S



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Asthma, Beards (Relationships), Doctor Louis, Fluff, Haylor-bearding, Multi, Niall and Eleanor-Bearding, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Past Danielle & Louis, Single Parent Louis, Slow Build Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Sophiam-Bearding, Zerrie-Bearding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_S/pseuds/Caitlin_S
Summary: Harry Styles is in a boyband called one direction with Zayn Malik, Liam Payne and Niall Horan.  Harry has a beard, named Taylor Swift.  Louis Tomlinson is a doctor, who is single with fifteen children.  Louis Tomlinson was married secretly to Danielle Campbell, but they got divorced two years ago.  Louis' children are between the ages 3 and 7.  One direction has a team of medical professionals, who Harry doesn't like.  So when they want Harry to see a doctor, he wants an opinion from someone that none of them recommend.  Harry ends up choosing Doctor Tomlinson's practice.  Except for one problem, Harry's absolutely terrified of doctors, and Doctor Tomlinson looks beyond evil to him.  Will Doctor Tomlinson be able to earn Harry's trust or will Harry automatically trust him less because of their relationship starting out with lies?AKA: Harry hates Doctor Tomlinson, Doctor Tomlinson thinks of Harry like a child, an extremely jealous Niall, who desperately wants Doctor Tomlinson to treat him the same way, and Ziam being the married goons of one direction!!





	1. Chapter one: Harry's vocal rest

**Author's Note:**

> I did a poll on twitter and this story won, follow by both story options. No one voted for the second story, so I decided to post this one for sure, but I might post the second one because I was having fun with writing both at the same time. I'm not sure how often I will upload this one, I do have two other stories that are very long. I'm not sure where this one will go, but I'm just going to let it happen. I might get stuck, and do twitter poles. I did cheat, I am using the same names for Louis' children as I've used in other stories, but I might change up their ages or I might cheat again and just do the same exact crazy numbers. I was not very creative for naming this time around, but in my defense I am writing a selection story still, with 36 characters left that Louis is dating, so those names were off limits.

Chapter one:

Harry's pov:  
One direction is currently on a break in the U.K. from touring. They all have to start writing songs and recording for their next album, they're off to America in about 3 weeks for the next leg of their first major tour there.

They all live in an apartment complex, right next to each other. Their management wanted them to move, because of fans, but they've decided that if it gets worse, then they will all secretly move into the same house, but pretending to live separately in their own apartments/houses.

Their day to day manager, Paul walks into Harry's apartment with the other boys. Harry gets on his shoes while they go over the plans for the day. Paul says “Harry, if you have another issue during this break, the medical team has decided that you will have to go into a doctor for a checkup. Tomorrow is a stunt day, all of your fake girlfriends are checked into a hotel. Harry, yours is an overnight date with Swift this time and this hotel won't allow us to use back entrances.” Harry sighs and says “okay.” 

They go to the studio and meet Ed Sheeran for the fist time. They all freak out, because he's so cool. They write a few songs, and start recording. Julian is surprised by Harry being able to get through the day without too many issues.   
They leave before dinner. Niall, Zayn and Liam get dropped off at their apartments. Harry gets taken to the hotel first, they pick up Taylor and then go out to dinner together. Taylor and Harry get photographed going inside, and the two security teams keep them protected. Taylor and Harry get seated in a booth near a window, and get photographed together while they eat. They talk a bit, and make a big show of holding hands across the table. Taylor plays footsie, giggles, blushes, flirts and plays with her hair the entire time!! She laughs harder than necessary, when Harry's not even trying to be funny and she smacks him when he does make a very funny joke.

Taylor is very into Harry, even though the relationship is mainly for good PR according to his teams. They go back to the hotel and get even more pictures together from paparazzi outside. In the lobby, they hold hands and they both take photos with fans, with most requesting both of them. Quite a few just want photos with Harry only and Taylor kindly takes a few of them. Harry does the same in return for quite a few of Taylor's fans. Their security wait for everyone to have photographs with the two of them before escorting them to the elevator. 

They're sharing a room for the night. Inside, Taylor sighs, takes off her high heels and says “so, what do you want to do tonight, Styles?” Harry says “go to bed?” Taylor laughs, giggles and says “you do realize what this overnight trip is for, right?” Harry blushes and says “I don't really know, um they told me it was like any other, just overnight.” Taylor whispers into Harry's ear “oh sweet sweet Harry, the papers tomorrow all over the globe are going to be Haylor: Harry Style’s walk of shame, Haylor: secret rondezvous in a hotel room.” Harry says “why?” Taylor groans, hits her head and sits down on the couch. Taylor says “look, they're all going to say we had sex. Also, there's only one bed, that way the sources can't say that we slept in separate rooms. And in my experience, it's easier to do something like a real couple would at night, that way you have a good memory that you can pull out to the front of your mind, when you're lying to the entire world.” 

Harry says “oh, that's actually smart.” Taylor says “they will be asking me extremely embarrassing personal questions, about what we do tonight, all trying to get me to say the words, we had sex or at least make it look that way. And from my experience with the press, it's easier to have half of what they say done.” Harry says “so could we just watch a romantic movie?” Taylor giggles and says “sure.” So they watch the notebook together, before going to the bedroom. Taylor says “alright, most embarrassing story.” Harry blushes so much and says “my first girlfriend broke up with me because I didn't get aroused.” Taylor cracks up laughing and says “I was just going to say falling on stage.” Harry giggles. Taylor says “serious question, have you ever done it?” Harry says “no, never.” Taylor gasps and says “so publicly, I'm the first one you'll ever sleep with?” Harry whispers “yeah.” 

Taylor kisses Harry's cheek and says “you’ll be my first too, just publicly. I don't usually sleep and tell.” Harry says “so how does this work?” Taylor pushes Harry back onto the bed, giggles and says “we just go to sleep silly, unless you'd like to do something.” Harry says “is it normal that I didn't get aroused when you were playing with my legs so much?” Taylor gasps and says “that isn't good, fuck, they were going to get crotch close ups last night.” Harry blushes and says “well I um, don't get aroused, ever.” Taylor says sexual things and nothing happens. Taylor even touches Harry with his permission and nothing at all happens. Taylor says “maybe you have a serious medical issue going on.” Harry's eyes bug out at that and he texts Liam right away. Liam responds relax Hazza, we’ll talk in the morning, alright? We can always talk to a medical professional on staff. Get some sleep, alright? Paul, Alberto and Preston are getting you around 5, you’ll be here for breakfast. Harry calms down and texts back okay, thanks LiLi. Liam responds you're welcome, now get some sleep, yeah? Harry responds goodnight and goes to sleep. 

The next morning, Harry's up at three because of his anxiety over everything that Taylor said. Harry gets up out of bed, quietly goes into the living room and sits down on the couch. Harry goes into his contacts and just scrolls. Harry stops at L, and debates on calling him or not. Harry breaks down and calls him. 

Liam answers groaning and says “hello?” Harry sniffles. Liam gasps and whispers “Hazza, are you alright?” Harry sniffles again and whispers “I need to come home, right now, I can't do this.” Liam coos and whispers “I know Harry, just a couple more hours love. And then you’ll have the whole day to yourself. Okay? You’ll get home, we’ll all eat breakfast together, and then Paul is going to go over details with us. Maybe the next girl can be a full time beard for you, that way you're able to do the stunts with Zayn, Niall or me.” Harry sighs and whispers quietly “I'd like that.” Liam hums and says “besides, it's only for 3 more weeks. You'll be dumping her here, before we leave. She's going on tour in a couple of days across the UK, for two weeks. A few stunts with you before and after that, then you’re done with Taylor. Besides, she's really nice Harry.” Harry sighs and thanks Liam. Harry hangs up and calls Niall. Niall bitches about swift, Eleanor, management and helps Harry calm down enough to fall asleep on the couch.

Alberto is there at five thirty, just like Liam said. Harry follows his security team down to the lobby, and they have to clear a spot with police. Preston and Alberto get Harry through the crowd as well as through the blinding paparazzi. 

Harry shields his arms and Preston gets his arms down so that he won't fall closer to the car. Inside, Harry collapses against the seat. Preston shuts the door behind him. Paul, Alberto and Preston get in, then drive him to their complex. Preston and Alberto take him to his own place first. Harry takes a shower, changes his clothes and then goes to the kitchen. Niall arrives first, showered and in an official date outfit. Their chef makes them a very nice breakfast. Harry can cook, but he's been feeling so crappy and the demands of them are getting higher, so they hired cooks. Zayn and Liam arrive, acting like their usual boyfriend selves, constantly touching each other, kissing, plus sharing secrets. Oh and flirting, lots and lots of flirting. They have toned it down in public though, not wanting management to make things even harder on them. In private, it's torture! Niall sighs and whispers “I'm ready to have a relationship with you, just to show them what miserable twats they're being!!” Harry bursts out laughing, giggles and whispers “they're in love, it's sweet.” Niall whispers “I know, I'm just being grumpy about the whole situation.”

One of their managers shows up to the morning meeting to brief the three boys on their individual stunts, that will be done in tandem. Zayn and Liam are not allowed to be on the same date without Niall because they talked to each other way too much the last time. 

So they're separating all three of the couples today. Niall and Eleanor are going on a shopping date, Liam and Sophia are going on a picnic date, Perrie and Zayn are eating lunch at a restaurant. They have chosen more normal like dates, because the boys are coming across way too posh. And the last live chat was a disaster, Harry had a panic attack, over the questions, then the team doctor decided that they're too much for Harry's mind right now.

They all leave at nine, including Zayn because he and Perrie are doing couple photos for social media first. Harry goes to the studio and records a lot. Harry also gets to write a bit, before going to their rehearsal studio. The others all arrive at two, and they go through quite a few of the new songs that they're adding to the set list, including lots of stuff from their second album. Once they're in America, they’ll probably do a full run or two. 

They learn new things to do with the new songs and go through a couple that Harry's been really struggling to get through. They take a long break and the coaches decide to try having Harry do everything laying down on the floor of the stage. Harry does even worse, for the exact lines that they wanted to improve. The one doctor says “let’s put Harry on vocal rest for a couple of days! Absolute vocal rest, no talking, no singing.” They all agree. Their second primary physician says “I think he needs to see some one, get a complete explanation from a new doctor, get their opinion on Harry's health.” 

The entire team, including security and crew, agree. They debate on which doctor to choose. Paul whistles and says “maybe we have one of us pick out the doctor this time. I think we should not choose some one that all of you want Harry to see, I think we need someone close by, yet hasn't been even considered by you all.” They can't think of anyone else in the area. They give Paul their lists of names.

That evening, Harry crashes after dinner in exhaustion. Harry gets up really early the next day, around six, and checks his calendar. They've cleared up his schedule and written in vocal rest, until Thursday. Thursday's also blocked off completely as medical appointment day.

Harry rolls his eyes. Harry takes the list, looks up all of the providers in their area and finds a small practice, about an hour away, with three providers. A male and two females. Doctor Tomlinson, Doctor Smith and Jennifer. Doctor Tomlinson looks the most intimidating to Harry, like scary intimidating. Harry chooses Jennifer instantly in his head. 

Harry writes down the time that they open, 8:15 am. And their phone number. 

Harry makes breakfast, eats, takes a shower, gets dressed and writes in his journal. Harry finds his vocal rest note, tapes it onto his jacket and goes to the store. Harry buys everything he needs to bake a cake. A woman is there, shopping for a ton of stuff. Harry smiles politely at everyone, takes photos with fans who see him, points at his sign a lot and leaves the store to go back to their complex. Paddy scolds him at the apartment for sneaking out like he did!!! Harry writes sorry. Paddy forgives Harry. 

Harry bakes and then calls the office at 9:00. A woman says “hello this is Julie, how can I help you?” Harry says “hi, um is this a doctors office?” The lady says “yes it is! Are you a new patient or a returning patient?” Harry says “um..new.” Julie says “alright, Doctor Tomlinson, Doctor Smith or Jennifer?” Harry says “anyone” and she interrupts with “okay, what day?” Harry says “I need to see someone by Thursday.” The nurse says “this Thursday? As in tomorrow or next Thursday?” Harry blushes and says “tomorrow.” Julie says “alright, what for?” Harry says “a check up.” The lady hums for a couple of minutes and lets Harry know that she's checking the schedule. Julie says “okay, um there's very little appointments left, this last minute. Jennifer, unfortunately is completely booked.” A woman says “if it's an emergency, I can squeeze them in.” Julie says “it's a brand new patient that needs a check up, by tomorrow.” Jennifer says “I wouldn't be able to squeeze that in, sorry.” Julie thanks her. Julie apologizes for that and says “can I ask what time today?” Harry checks with Paul, Paul responds busy from 10-12 with song writing and lunch. 2-5 staging. Harry says “one is the only time today.” Julie sighs and says “both of them are booked at that time. What time does this have to be done by tomorrow?” Harry asks his team. The one doctor responds your entire day is free, just for an appointment today and tomorrow! Alberto can and will take you, you don't need Paul to hold your hand.

Harry says “never mind, no time restrictions today.” Julie says “excellent! Because the schedules are even worse tomorrow. Today's the only day I can get you in, will two work?” Harry says “yes.” Julie says “excellent, can I have a first and last name please?” Harry says “Harry.” Julie says “okay. What's your last name?” Harry says “Styles.” Julie asks him to spell that. Harry says “S-t-y-l-e-s.” Julie says “alright, we will see you at 2:00.” Harry thanks her and hangs up. Harry texts the team, seeing a doctor at 2:00. Harry lets Alberto know too, who agrees to help Harry get out of the complex. 

Harry gets the address plugged into his phone for later too. Harry adds it to his calendar, and then realizes that he never got the name of which provider he's seeing, plus she cut him off as he was trying to tell her that he wasn't okay with Tomlinson.

Harry curses to himself, he really doesn't want doctor Tomlinson, he's way too intimidating for Harry's liking. And that's just a photograph of the man!!! He's going to be even worse in person, Harry knows it, and god only knows what this doctor will get Harry to agree to doing!!! Harry could agree to being tortured or worse!!!!

Harry thinks to himself, who am I kidding?! Anything he does I'd consider torture!!! Harry calls Liam freaking out. Liam goes onto the website with Zayn, Niall and Harry watching. Liam shows Doctor Tomlinson and Niall whimpers. Niall whispers “he looks so evil.” Liam says “Hazza, you don't even know who you're seeing, alright? You can't freak out already. The last thing we need is you freaking out to the point that this doctors office tells the press.” Harry realizes that Liam is right, he can't make a big scene at the office, otherwise it’ll make headlines.

Harry ends up trying to write a song, but it turns into just a mess of panicked thoughts and worries.

Harry goes to the office when his alarm goes off at one. He gets there ten minutes after two, because he had to stop for photos with fans to be able to leave. 

Harry feels so much better after seeing their fans, he feels much better about facing whatever doctor he is seeing, except for Tomlinson. Harry goes into the office, goes to the desk and the one nurse is looking pissed. The lady at the desk smiles politely, and says “hi, can I help you?” Harry says “hi, I… um….have an appointment?” The nurse smiles and says “what's your last name?” Harry says “Styles.” The other lady asks her to go get a room ready. The nurse leaves the area. The woman smiles and says “sorry, mister Styles. What's your first name?” Harry says “Harry.” She gives him a form to fill out on a clipboard and says “just fill out this form and give it back when you're done.” 

Harry feels his heart beat racing, and his anxiety is through the roof. Harry fills out the most important stuff and ignores everything else. Harry calls his team, to find out what to answer. The lady at the desk says “oi, answer honestly and without someone telling you what to write!!” 

Harry's eyes bug out. Harry hangs up and takes the clipboard back to the desk. The lady takes it and tells Harry that Julie or Sarah will be out any minute to take him back to a room. Harry sits back down and watches her shut the window. She leaves the spot, and an nurse walks into the area. She grabs the paper, puts it in a file and clearly writes down some of the information into the chart. Harry's name is on a sticker on the file.

Harry pretends to be busy on his phone. The door to the back area opens and a girl is clearly very pleased with the doctor she saw. She's in a stroller or a wheelchair, Harry's not really sure and she's got tubes in her nose. The woman pushing her is followed by another woman. The lady that clearly works at the office gives the girl a teddy bear. She gasps, squeals and snatches the teddy bear. She gasps again and points to something on the bear. The lady grins and says “Tomlinson's idea.” The girl gasps, glares and says “don't mention that traitor, I hate him!!” They both laugh. The girl huffs and says “I mean it!!” Harry says “I believe you. What did he do?” Rosie's jaw drops, she gasps, squeals and says “oh my gosh, oh my gosh!! You're Harry Styles!!! From one direction!!” Harry grins and says “I am, hi, what's your name?” The girl says “LouLou!!!” LouLou doesn't respond. The girl huffs, hugs the one lady and whispers something to her. They talk in whispers. The girl yells “BYE Butt Head!” Someone yells back “ByE RosALinda!! See you in three days!!” The girl growls and yells “Liar!!!” The person says “take your medicine then!” The girl smirks and says “never!!! Make me!!” Another kid appears giggling and says “wrong answer, trust me.” The girl says “who are you?” The kid says “Johnathan.” Rosie says “Rosie.” Johnathan says “he’s got ways, trust me.” Rosie glares at the child and says “what do you mean?” The kid shivers and says “I don't want to talk about it.” Rosie says “just tell me!!” The kid groans and says “he’s a mind reader!! Just trust me, he’ll figure out what's wrong. And he’ll get you to take it!!! He's the meanest doctor on the entire planet, and I don't like him at all!!” Rosie says “then get a new doctor!!” The child’s mother appears and says “let’s go.” The kid says “I want a new doctor!!!” The mother rolls her eyes and says “there is no one else left, you've exhausted every other doctor here alone!!” The doctor walks out with his arms folded and says “what's going on out here?” Rosie says “he’s saying that you're a mind reader, that you're evil basically and that you’ll make me take it. Oh and he hates you, like really hates you, not in a joking way.” 

The doctor asks to speak to the woman in private. She agrees, glares at her child and scowls at the girl. The other mother protects her daughter instantly and says “oi, be kind.” The doctor ends up glaring at the woman intensely, and she stops glaring instantly. The doctor and the woman talk privately. She walks out with a paper that has a list of names and numbers for other doctors. The mother and her child leave. The door stays closed. The girl takes time to say goodbye to Jennifer and Jennifer has to go grab them stuff before they leave. The mother pushes the girl over to a chair and sits with her while they wait. 

The door opens and the woman he talked to earlier says “Styles?” Harry follows her quickly, smiles and says “hello, how are you?” Julie grins and says “alright, how are you?” Harry smiles and says “good.” Julie shuts the door behind them and apologizes profusely for the children. Harry says “it's alright, they weren't that bad.” She says “we’re going to room number five.” Room five is an absolute mess, she blushes and says “sorry, I think Jennifer was in here.” 

Julie tries room six, also a mess and then finally takes Harry to room 4, which is not a mess at all, but it does have a teddy bear on the counter. Julie changes the other rooms to need to clean.

Julie changes Harry's room thing too. Julie brings in a computer and asks Harry for his medicines. Harry says “none, right now.” Julie smiles and says “okay, the doctor will be with you shortly.” Harry smiles and says “okay, thanks.” Julie leaves the room with the computer and Harry's paper file. Harry grabs the teddy bear and snuggles it in his arms. Harry shuts his eyes too. There's a knock on the door and the door opens. The guy says “Harry Styles?” Harry says “yeah?” The guy shuts the door, holds out his hand and says “hi Harry, I'm doctor Tomlinson.” Harry whispers “fuck.” Doctor Tomlinson says “oi, no swearing in front of teddy bears.” Harry looks up, giggles and says “why not?” 

Doctor Tomlinson says “if you start swearing, I’ll start and then have angry parents on my hands.” Harry giggles and apologizes. The doctor sits down on the stool in front of Harry and says “how are you mister Styles?” Harry winces and says “um…just Harry…is fine.” Doctor Tomlinson says “alright, how are you Harry?” Harry says “fine.” Doctor Tomlinson says “alright just Harold, what brings you to our office today?” 

Harry's head snaps up and he says “my name is not Harold.” Doctor Tomlinson smirks and says “well Harold, I will keep calling you the name that you're responding to.” Harry scowls and refuses to look at him. Doctor Tomlinson says “alright, two can play this game mister Styles. I already know exactly why you're here, you're here for a check up that needs to be done by tomorrow. And you have yet to tell me or present paper work, what I need to fill out or write.” Harry looks confused and says “what?” Doctor Tomlinson rolls his eyes and says “Mister Styles, usually work will give you forms to bring to a doctor, to take back to work, or require a letter from a doctor saying that you're in good health.” 

Harry blushes and says “I didn't know that, I don't have a …typical job. I'm a singer.” Doctor Tomlinson looks surprised and says “really? Are you famous?” Harry's surprised that this guy doesn't know, but giggles and says “not really, just in a band.” Doctor Tomlinson hums and says “ah, alright. So Harold, do you have any questions or concerns?” Harry says “no.” Doctor Tomlinson smiles and says “alrighty, do you take any medications?” Harry says “no.” Doctor Tomlinson says “do you have any medical conditions?” Harry says “no, not that I'm aware of.” Doctor Tomlinson says “okay” and writes something down. A lot of somethings. Harry says “what are you writing?” Doctor Tomlinson says “that you're in a not famous band.” Harry gasps and says “why?” Doctor Tomlinson says “mister Styles, how old are you?” Harry says “what year is it?” Doctor Tomlinson looks worried and says “it's 2013, Harold.” Harry counts on his finger three and says “17?” Doctor Tomlinson stands up at the counter and Harry notices him frantically writing this time. Doctor Tomlinson looks at him and says “Mister Styles, what's your middle name?” Harry grins and says “Edward.”

Doctor Tomlinson hums and says “Harrold, how tall are you?” Harry rattles off his height and weight. Doctor Tomlinson hums again and says “alright.” Harry is pissed, he thought for sure doctor Tomlinson would say Harry! Doctor Tomlinson says “Mister Styles, would you feel more comfortable with your current clothes or a gown?” Harry says “current, and please, call me anything but mister Styles.” Doctor Tomlinson looks at Harry and smiles. Harry notices the little smirk forming. Doctor Tomlinson says “Edward, can you take a seat or climb up onto the examination table?” Harry says “my first name is Harry, not Edward.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “ah, but Harold, you've asked me to call you anything but Mister Styles. And Mister Styles, is the only name you've responded to consistently, besides Harold. And you respond to your first name with curse words, as well as you stop paying attention.” Harry's eyes bug out. Louis says “will you please stand up for me, Harold?” Harry says “why?” Louis tilts his head, this patient is so fucking difficult!! Louis sighs and says “never mind.” Louis washes his hands, he’s extremely concerned about Harry's health state, the man has dark circles under his eyes, he struggles with his speech and he’s not very responsive to questions. Louis drys his hands, throws the paper towel away, walks over to the bed, pulls out the step stool with his foot and says “Harold?” Harry says “yes?” Louis pats the bed and says “can you come sit down up here for me?” Louis watches Harry's reaction closely and catches his eyes kind of bugging out. Harry bites his lips too, which is a sign of high stress. Louis sighs, sits down on the stool and waits patiently. After a couple of minutes, Harry finally starts to move to the bed. Harry brings the teddy bear with him, but tries to be discreet with it. Louis can't figure out what's wrong just looking at Harry, but he's concerned that he's not going to make much progress with his task through checking Harry. Harry catches Louis eyes, and Louis tries to smile softly at the child in front of him.

Harry's pov:

Harry is glad that doctor Tomlinson is being so patient with him, stands up and slowly moves to the bed with the teddy bear hidden. Harry puts it on the bed behind him. Harry's anxiety is so high, that his head is spinning. His heart is racing and then he notices that doctor Tomlinson is just watching him. 

Harry catches his eyes and he smiles, it's quite fake though, Harry’s 100 percent positive of this. Doctor Tomlinson stands up, walks over to Harry, smirks and says “I thought for sure you might trip, with those ridiculous boots.” Harry gasps in offense! How dare this man insult his Chelsea boots!?!! Harry says “doctor Tomlinson, that is rude, these are Chelsea boots.” Doctor Tomlinson snorts and says “don't tell me, let me guess? You're into ridiculous fashion?” Harry's jaw drops and he says “Gucci, ysl and Burberry are not ridiculous Doctor Tomlinson, they're highly respected fashion brands.” Doctor Tomlinson says “ah, like coach.” Harry's jaw drops, and he says “no, coach is cheap, these shoes are worth more than your entire outfit, including anything else on your person.” Doctor Tomlinson says “really?” Harry says “really.” Doctor Tomlinson says “how much do you think my entire ensemble costs?” Harry smirks and says “400 pounds, max.” Doctor Tomlinson hums and says “I'll give you a hint, my regular clothes are way less than a hundred pounds, even with this coat on.” Harry smirks and says “so I'm right.” Doctor Tomlinson smiles and says “I'm trying to tell you to go higher, sweetheart.” Harry says “450, that's as high as I'll go.” Doctor Tomlinson says “stethoscope cost 200-300, each, Styles.” Harry gasps and says “fine, 700 pounds.” Doctor Tomlinson says “so close honey, but I've got two stethoscopes on my person.” Harry gasps at that, because of the fact that he's got two on him. Doctor Tomlinson looks at Harry with his eye brows raised and says “now Harold, are you done trying to stall me?” Harry's breathing hitches, how did he know?!” Harry says the last bit out loud. Doctor Tomlinson says “I didn't, but you just confirmed my suspicion.”

Harry whispers “mind reader!” Doctor Tomlinson laughs and says “oh, I wish, and you’re talking out loud Mister Styles.” 

Harry has to look away and hide his embarrassment. Doctor Tomlinson says “can I check you now, Harold?” Harry's head snaps back to him and he nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson moves right into Harry's personal space, puts the torture device into his ears and then starts to unbutton Harry's shirt a bit. Harry smirks at the doctor, he’s got another shirt underneath. Doctor Tomlinson sneaks it under that shirt anyway, and puts it right over Harry's heart. Harry's heart beat feels insane right now. Doctor Tomlinson says “if I would've known you were wearing an undershirt Harold, I would've made you change into the gown.” Harry blinks innocently and says “I don't know what the problem is, it's just a shirt.” Doctor Tomlinson gives him a look and hushes him. Harry squeals and says “don't hush me.” Doctor Tomlinson hushes him again. Harry doesn't appreciate this doctor at all. He finally stops listening to Harry, only to get a pillow and a pillow case from the cabinet, as well as a sheet, a gown, but he doesn't stop there, he grabs super super ugly bright hot pink hospital pants. Doctor Tomlinson leaves the bright pink hospital pants on the counter and then pulls out a matching gown! He leaves all of the gowns, the hospital pants and the sheet on the counter, but walks over to Harry with the pillow. Doctor Tomlinson brings over Harry's file and his pen too. 

Doctor Tomlinson sits down on his stool and writes in the file next to Harry. Harry reads his writing. Patient is tacky. Harry gasps and says “that's insulting doctor Tomlinson, just because I'm…more fashionable than you, doesn't make me…tacky.” Doctor Tomlinson writes patient sounding like sob while talking. Harry's jaw drops, and he texts Preston, this asshat called me an SOB in his notes!!! Preston responds what a son of a bitch. Harry responds tell Caroline that her styling is tacky!! According to this doctor!! 

Doctor Tomlinson surprises Harry completely by removing Harry's watch and checking his wrist with two fingers while using his own watch. Harry watches him writes down 114 bpm, right wrist. Doctor Tomlinson continues his unpermitted exam of Harry's wrists, with Harry's left wrist. Harry opens his mouth to protest, but doctor Tomlinson gives him a look that tells him to stop protesting. Doctor Tomlinson writes down 120 bpm, left wrist. Doctor Tomlinson adds patient started to protest examination during left wrist. Harry takes a picture of that note specifically. Doctor Tomlinson says “what are you doing, Harold?” Harry blushes and says “nothing.” 

Doctor Tomlinson says “can I ask you a couple of questions?” Harry blushes and says “sure.” Doctor Tomlinson says “just be honest with me, alright?” Harry says “okay.” Doctor Tomlinson says “when's the last time you had a full check up?” Harry blushes and says “2010, it was after I turned 14.” Doctor Tomlinson says “so three years ago?” Harry says “yes.” Doctor Tomlinson says “when was the last time you've seen that doctor?” Harry says “not since 2010.” Doctor Tomlinson says “and who are you currently seeing?” Harry blushes and says “um..what do you mean?” Doctor Tomlinson says “Harold Edward Styles, do you have a primary care physician? Or do you have any other doctor that's seen you in the last few months?” 

Harry says “yes.” Doctor Tomlinson says “okay, which is it?” Harry says “our band has a team of doctors, and emts.” Doctor Tomlinson looks surprised at that and says “Harold, can I ask you a couple of more personal questions? You don't have to answer them if you don't feel comfortable telling me.” Harry says “okay.” Doctor Tomlinson says “do you let any of these doctors or emts for the band, check you?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah.” Doctor Tomlinson says “have any of them ever forced you into letting them examine you?” Harry bites his lips tightly closed. Doctor Tomlinson rubs Harry's knee and says “have you ever said no to being checked, yet they've checked you anyway?” Harry nods his head and whispers “yeah, lots of times.” Doctor Tomlinson says quietly “do you trust the medical team around you?” Harry whispers “what do you mean?” Doctor Tomlinson says “let’s start with how big this team is. Alright?” Harry whispers “okay.” Doctor Tomlinson says “how many emts?” Harry says “eight total.” Doctor Tomlinson says “out of those eight, how many do you trust?” Harry feels his breathing hitch, fuck. Harry whispers super quietly “none.” Doctor Tomlinson says “okay. How many doctors?” Harry whispers “like 10 total.” Doctor Tomlinson says “how many of them do you trust?” Harry whispers super super quietly “Samantha.” Doctor Tomlinson says “where is she at?” Harry whispers “different country.” Doctor Tomlinson says “okay. Do you trust anyone else?” Harry shakes his head no. Doctor Tomlinson says “do you feel one hundred percent safe with this team of 18 medical professionals?” Harry's eyes go wide. Doctor Tomlinson says “and by one hundred percent safe, I mean that you feel like none of them would hurt you, none of them would ever make you feel uncomfortable, none of them would ever touch you or examine you if you've already said no. Or that none of them would do anything that you don't like or feel completely comfortable with if they thought you were unconscious?” Harry's breath comes out shaky and he whispers “absolutely none of them.” Doctor Tomlinson says “alright, thank you for being so honest with me. Now it's making more sense why you would come here instead of going to one of them.” Harry says “plus none of them recommended any of you here, that was another reason.” Doctor Tomlinson says “oh, wow.”

Harry watches him grab a paper under neath the one on top and writes Patient notes, Doctor notes and then personal notes (do not put in system).

Harry's band has a team of about 18 medical professionals, including 8 emts. Patient has expressed that he only trusts one medical professional out of all 18. Patient doesn't feel safe with any of them. -Red flag 

Doctor Tomlinson covers the second page back up. Harry keeps watching him super closely. Doctor Tomlinson is watching Harry back just as intensely, possibly more. Harry's hearts racing, usually with the team doctors or Samantha, he knows their ways. Doctor Tomlinson is a completely new doctor for Harry and the possibilities of what he's going to do next are driving Harry's anxiety through the roof. Harry rubs his fingers together anxiously. Doctor Tomlinson says “Mister Harold, is there something on your mind?” Harry blushes, not wanting him to know what's really on Harry's mind. Harry says “just wondering what you're going to do next.” 

Doctor Tomlinson smiles and says “well not every patient requires me to write notes in the first few minutes, so is it alright if I finish what I started?” Harry says “yes.” Doctor Tomlinson says “what are the names of your band mates?” Harry says “Zayn, Niall and Liam.” Doctor Tomlinson grabs his stethoscope, puts it into his ears and down Harry's undershirt again. Doctor Tomlinson says “do you trust your band mates?” Harry whispers “yes.” Doctor Tomlinson says “do you feel safe with all three of them?” Harry says “yes.” 

Harry focuses on doctor Tomlinson's outfit that's underneath the white coat, trying to get his panic back into his control. Before Doctor Tomlinson is able to get to his breathing. What if he figures it out and then doesn't tell or ask Harry? What if he just writes patient has anxiety and doesn't bother to figure out what's making Harry anxious?! Harry's pulled out of his thoughts because of the stethoscope moving a bit and his wrist being back in doctor Tomlinson's hand! Harry glares at him. Doctor Tomlinson doesn't even notice his glare, puts Harry's hand down in his lap and Harry clasps his hands together. Doctor Tomlinson is able to get to Harry's other wrist even with his hands together. Doctor Tomlinson starts to write down more numbers with more notes. Upon further examination, hr 126 bpm, no difference between left right wrist at same time as heart. Doctor Tomlinson's notes makes his heart race, doctor Tomlinson quickly adds 132 bpm, patient heart rate spiking again while writing this. 

Harry doesn't want even farther examination and doctor Tomlinson's notes are making it seem like even farther examination is needed!! 

Harry's saved by a knock on the door and he smirks. Doctor Tomlinson removes his stethoscope and says “who is it?” The woman says “me.” Doctor Tomlinson says “come in.” 

The woman walks into the room while doctor Tomlinson is writing 138. The woman says “Rosalinda is coming back.” Doctor Tomlinson says “what happened?” The woman says “another kid had a birthday and she passed out during the party.” Doctor Tomlinson apologizes to Harry and excuses himself. Harry tells him it's fine. Doctor Tomlinson and the woman leave the room. 

Harry smirks and calls Liam. Liam says “hi Harry, what's going on?” Harry giggles and whispers “I'm causing trouble for the doctor, he left the room for a situation with another patient and I'm using it as my opportunity to help make his job even harder!!!” Harry snickers as he buttons his shirt back up all of the way. Harry smirks at his jacket and adds that to the mess. Liam says “tell him.” Harry says “I don't know what you're talking about liam.” Liam says “Hazza, just tell him.” Harry gets upset and says “my name is Harry, not Hazza, and especially not Harold!!!” Liam squeals in delight and says “Harold? I love this doctor!” Harry says “I hate you Leeyum!! Stop siding with the meanie, it isn't funny. My name is Harold, I mean Harry, not Harold. God!! He's infuriating Liam.” Liam says “why? How?” Harry huffs and says “he won't stop calling me Harold, I've already asked him to stop calling me mister Styles. told him to call me anything, but Mister Styles, so now, he's calling me EdWArD!!” Liam bursts out laughing. Niall cracks up hysterically. Harry squawks “Niall! It's not funny!” Zayn cracks up hysterically too. Harry says “am I on speaker?” They admit that he is. Harry puts them on speaker too. Liam says “sorry Harry.” Niall says “I mean you literally asked for it, Styles. You gave him permission to call you anything but mister styles.” Harry huffs and says “well James, how would you feel being called anything but Niall?” Niall snickers and says “Liam's middle name is James too, so you’ll need something better than that, Harry.” 

The door opens and doctor Tomlinson apologizes for having to leave the room. Harry smirks and says “it's okay, Doctor Tom-lin-son.” Doctor Tomlinson says “wow, you pronounced it correctly Harold, and on the first try.” Harry's jaw drops, he was hoping to infuriate him back. Niall cracks up hysterically and says “hi, I'm Niall Horan.” Doctor Tomlinson smirks and says “hello Niall, are you one of Harry's band mates?” Niall says “yep!!” Doctor Tomlinson smirks, winks at Harry and says “well Neil, I have to finish checking your friend Harold here, so maybe one of you could hang up?” Nail squawks and says “My name is not Neil!! It's Niall!!” Harry cracks up, snorts and wheezes “Neil!” Doctor Tomlinson says “I'm going to have to hang up on you, you're causing my patient to wheeze mister Horan!” 

Doctor Tomlinson hangs up the phone and says “Harold?” Harry stops and smiles innocently. Doctor Tomlinson looks directly into Harry's eyes, intensely and says “can you handle me finishing your check up?” Harry bites his lips and says “I thought you had to leave?” Doctor Tomlinson says “just for a little bit, to talk to my co-worker, and what we talked about involved another patient, which is considered confidential.” Harry says “oh.” Doctor Tomlinson folds his arms over himself and says “now stop trying to avoid answering my questions with more questions that change the subject, Harold.” 

Harry's surprised at his challenging stance. Harry smirks and says “my name is Harry, not Harold.” Doctor Tomlinson huffs, unfolds his arms, puts one hand on either side of Harry's legs, looks directly into Harry's face and says “Mister Styles, can you handle me finishing your exam? And that includes any further examination if it's necessary. Plus anything extra, like medication.” Harry bites his lips.

Doctor Tomlinson says “if you're not comfortable with me finishing, I will recommend to your employer or management that you need to see a cardiologist for a full cardiology examination, and if you thought my further examination was too much, trust me, it was absolutely nothing compared to what a heart doctor would do. They’d pull out two different stethoscopes on you, they'd do left side versus right side like I just did, except for they would've taken things to the next level, with blood pressure. If there's no answer there, then position changes, and I can tell you right now, that they'd probably take your blood pressure at least 6 times.” Harry whimpers at that. 

Doctor Tomlinson stops his speech. Harry is so confused. He told doctor Tomlinson that he doesn't trust anyone of the team of doctors, yet here he is making Harry feels shaky.

Harry's stunned after his very long talk that sounded threatening to Harry. Harry's stunned speechless and he's still trying to process what is happening now. Doctor Tomlinson says “Harold?” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson says “are you with me?” Harry nods his head again. Doctor Tomlinson says “can you squeeze my hands?” Harry nods his head and squeezes his hands.

Louis’ pov:

Harry nods his head and Louis can tell that Harry's body is squeezing, but his hands haven't physically moved to separate to reach out to Louis’ hands that are not in Harry's hands. Louis doesn't want to freak Harry out, but he needs to get out of the room to see if Harry comes back up as quick as possible. He also really doesn't want Harry to leave, until someone can make sure he's completely conscious because driving in this kind of state is extremely dangerous. Louis decides to be a bit mean, but he plans on having a nurse check on Harry in a few minutes.

Harry's pov:

Doctor Tomlinson says “alright. You have three options now. You don't have to decide right now. I want you to think about it, which is why I will leave the room to give you that space.” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson says “you can either leave the room to go into the lobby and wait for the recommendations.” Harry nods his head.

Doctor Tomlinson says “or you can stay in the room and change into the gown, which will tell me that you are okay with me finishing your exam.” Harry nods his head again. Doctor Tomlinson says “last option is taking off your jacket and we can talk more.” Harry's attention is grabbed by the last option. Doctor Tomlinson takes his pen and the file, and leaves the room. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis grabs the file, his pen, leaves the room while shutting the door halfway behind him. Louis stops at the high counter and quickly writes down what happened in the doctors notes section and changes it to office department notes, please don't add to any reports!

Louis finds Julie and says “can you check on Harry in room 4 in about 2-3 minutes? If he hasn't moved, let me know, if he has, also let me know. If he leaves the room at all, get Jennifer or I stat, he's too out of it for me to feel comfortable with letting him drive.” Julie smiles and says “yes, of course.”

Louis shuts the door to room four completely, sighs and goes to his office. Louis takes off the coat and stethoscope, moves his badge to his shirt, then goes to the front desk. Rosie is in the lobby, sees him, grins and waves. Louis smiles and goes out to see her. Rosie hugs him, sighs and says “hi.” Louis says “hi pumpkin, you alright?” Rosie sighs and whispers “yeah, they're having adult time.” Louis hums and says “about?” Rosie says “my quote on quote passing out tendencies.” Louis smiles and says “do you remember what I told you it is?” Rosie says “yes, but it doesn't make it any less scary.” Louis says “I know sweetheart.” Rosie smirks and says “where's my boo bear?” Louis smiles and says “he’s in safe hands with mister Styles. If boo bear ever goes missing, you Styles or my daughter would be the main suspects.” Rosie smirks and says “I know, but big bear is the one I really want.” Louis laughs, giggles and says “I know, now what teddy bear do you want next? Do you want another one from build a bear, a care bear, or surprise you with a big one just for you?” Rosie gasps, but pouts and says “I don't have anything else for weeks though, right?” Louis shakes his head no and says “Friday or Monday, you have one with me.” Rosie glares at him and says “for what?” Louis says “height, weight, making sure nothing's infected. And then one of those days, Jennifer or I will be meeting you at the hospital for one of your special doctors.” Rosie says “infection? Why couldn't Jennifer do that today?” Louis hums and says “I don't know, why did your foster mother bring you here anyway?” Rosie smirks and says “screamed and cried at the mention of cleaning, medicine, plus feeding.” Louis laughs and says “of course you did. Jennifer able to?” Rosie grins and says “always, she read me a new story today, used goofy voices and everything.” Louis says “really? Which one?” Rosie says “I don't remember, but it was funnier than scohotten tot and scolichon lot!!” Louis smiles extremely softly at her, giggles and says “you're easy to please sweet pea.” Rosie says “foster parents scolded me for being difficult last time, and I know that I was so difficult for Jennifer today.” Louis hums and says “what makes you think that?” Rosie looks disappointed and sad, before saying “she didn't tell me that I did amazing or super amazing, just good. I know I did really bad because I cried a lot and I hid on Jennifer!” Louis says “Rosie, sweetheart, just because you hide sometimes, doesn't mean you did bad. Just because you cried more than usual doesn't mean you did bad.” Rosie says “not true, I did really bad today.” Louis says “did you get the teddy bear I asked Jennifer to give to you?” Rosie says “yes, and I also know I did really bad because you didn't give me the teddy bear!” Louis says “because I was with another patient and I was wearing my coat, plus stethey, I didn't want to upset or scare you at all.” Rosie gasps and whispers “oh.” Louis says “but I probably scared you anyway when I came out to find out what the commotion was for.” Rosie giggles and whispers “tiny bit.” Louis says “it was supposed to be for Friday or Monday, but I heard you crying next door and decided that you needed it today. I also didn't pick it out, your tummy doctor did and he knew that I would be seeing you before him, but he wanted you to have it before your appointment with him.” Rosie smirks and says “really?” Louis says “uh huh, he's on board with teddy bears now, apparently you got him on board somehow.” Rosie says “yes!!” Louis says “yeah, I don't know how you did it, but he said to tell you that he's going to check your bear too.” Rosie giggles and says “for what?” Louis says “obstructions to the teddy bears stomach.” Rosie moans, groans and says “you stick an object in the GTube one time and you're labeled for LiFE as an object inserter!!!” Jennifer cracks up from the hallway and calls back “food or toys do not belong into a g-tube!!” Rosie yells back “I know that!! Tell Tomlinson I'm not that stupid anymore!!”

Harry's pov:

After doctor Tomlinson leaves, Harry's able to relax and process the options. The weird thing that happens stops too. Harry takes off his jacket and leaves it on the chair. Harry leaves the room and asks a nurse where the bathroom is. She grins and takes him to the bathroom right away. Harry thanks her and shuts the door before going to the bathroom. Harry hears Julie looking for him. The nurse that took him to the bathroom says “the patient from that room went to the bathroom, why?” Julie says “alright, thanks.” Harry washes his hands, dries them and then leaves the bathroom.

In the hallway, Harry hears a child being absolutely adorable in the lobby, with doctor Tomlinson talking to her. Harry returns to the room and sits down in the chair. Harry hears the girl telling someone that she knows she did really bad because they didn't give her the teddy bear. Harry can't hear the response either. 

Harry frowns, he doesn't understand why doctor Tomlinson hasn't come back yet. Harry opens the door and looks for a nurse. A nurse walks over and says “yes?” Harry says “where did doctor Tomlinson go?” The nurse smiles and says “he’s in the lobby, why?” Harry says “oh, he.. um said that…he'd be back, so I was just wondering.” The lady who interrupted them earlier apologizes and they hear the girl moaning, groaning and yelling “you stick an object in the g tube one time and you're labeled for life as an object inserter!” The woman laughs and says loudly “food or toys do not belong in a g tube.” The girl yells back “I know that!! Tell Tomlinson I'm not that stupid anymore!!” The woman smiles and quietly apologizes for her patient accidentally side lining doctor Tomlinson. Harry says “that's alright.” Harry goes back into the room and shuts the door behind him. Julie pokes her head in, smiles and says “are you alright Harry?” Harry smiles and says “I'm good.” Julie smiles softly and says “good, I'll let Tomlinson know that you're alright.” Harry smiles and thanks her.

Louis’ pov:

Nina walks out with Jennifer and Rosie's foster parents. Nina blows Rosie a kiss. Rosie blows one back. Nina winks at her too. Rosie giggles. Jennifer tells Rosie that Nina told her everything. Rosie looks surprised. Jennifer apologizes for making Rosie feel like she did a bad job, when really Rosie always does well with feedings as well as tube cleaning.

Her foster parents apologize too, they didn't realize that what they were saying was so bad until Jennifer gave them a scolding. Rosie giggles. Louis giggles too, and asks Julie what day Rosie's appointment is. She grins and says “she's your first appointment Friday morning at nine.” Louis smiles and thanks her. 

Rosie grins and says “see you all on Friday morning.” Her foster parents thank them. Rosie frowns deeply at Louis. Nina lets Louis know that his patient is waiting for him. Louis thanks her. Julie opens the window to the lobby and says “Tomlinson?” Louis turns his attention to her and says “yeah?” Julie says “your patient in room four is good, he moved too.” Louis smiles and thanks her. Julie shuts the window again.

Rosie pouts. Louis hugs her and says “I will call your tummy doctor before Friday, tell him what's going on and maybe the three of us can come up with lots of ideas, then involve you in the decision.” Rosie grins and whispers “okay, thanks.” Louis says “bye sweetheart, see you Friday morning.” Rosie says “bye Louie.” Louis stands up and leaves lobby. 

Harry's pov:

Harry texts Liam doctor Tomlinson is taking forever to come back to me!! Do you think I went too far by avoiding almost all of his questions with diversions and subject changes? Liam responds by calling. Liam says “Harry, you haven't done anything wrong, what's going on?” Harry says “I'm just freaking out Liam, that's all, just tell me if you think I went too far in avoiding his questions?” Liam says “no, fuck no. If anyone went too far it was probably him. I mean he called you tacky in your medical records, that's absolutely unprofessional.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “ladies?” The nurses and secretary say “yes?” Louis says “who checked in mister Harry Styles?” Sarah starts gasping, and acting crazier than usual. Jill says “I did, why?” Louis says “where's the new patient forms that he filled out?” Jill gives the papers from Styles to Louis. Jill says “he called someone and was asking them for the answers. I told him that it had to be his answers, not what someone else told him.” Louis sighs and looks at the second page. It's completely blank, none of the boxes are checked off. Louis highlights the ones he wants answers to and says “can one of you take this to mister styles in room four? Tell him to fill out yes or no for the highlighted questions only.” Sarah agrees instantly. Louis gives her a clipboard too. Sarah leaves the area to deliver it to Harry. 

Louis goes back to his office with the first page, adds it to Styles’ file and puts another page for notes into the file. Louis puts his jacket back on, puts his stethoscope back on, moves his badge back to where it was and then goes out to the hallway with the file and his pen. 

Louis waits near Harry's room for Sarah.

Harry's pov:

Harry says “I know, but like, I'm a bit worried that he's not back yet.” The door opens, a girl grins and says “hi I'm Sarah.” Harry smiles and says “hi, I’m Harry.” Sarah grins, shuts the door and says “I know exactly who you are, I'm a massive fan of your group.” Harry smiles and says “it's nice to meet you.” Liam demands to be put on speaker. Harry moans and puts him on speaker. Liam says “hello Sarah, it's me!” Sarah squeals and says “oh my god, oh my god, Liam Payne.” Harry and Liam giggle. Harry says “would you like a picture at all? Would you like me to sign that?” Sarah says “um actually this paper was part of the initial forms you were given. Doctor Tomlinson asked me to bring this to you and said to tell you to fill out the highlighted questions.” Liam says “what are the questions?” Sarah says “do you have anxiety, which obviously not, other wise we would know because our fan base knows everything. And other questions, that are mainly for doctor Jennifer's patients, because she won't call herself a doctor or wear stethoscopes, plus she will by pass using nurses to go get the patient herself from the lobby to help ease their anxiety. And obviously you don't, because we'd all know if you did, which is why I can tell you that.” Harry smiles politely and says “very good points.”

Harry takes the clipboard and pen. Towards the top is do you have anxiety. Harry checks off no, no, no and no for all of the highlighted ones. Harry then realizes that one of the highlighted questions is about heart rate/blood pressure responding to medical equipment. Harry smiles and gives it back to Sarah. Sarah grins, thanks them and says “goodbye Harry and Liam, have a wonderful day.” Liam thanks her. Harry feels the weird shit take over again, as he realizes that it was for his safety, and he answered no to every single one of them. Sarah asks Harry for a photo. Harry nods his head. Sarah takes a photo with Harry, and Liam asks her to please wait to post it until Harry's gone especially since Harry has absolutely no security with him. Sarah agrees with that and asks them to follow her. Liam agrees, asks for her twitter handle and Harry just nods his head. Liam says “I will follow you as soon as I hang up with Harry. I wrote your twitter handle down.” Sarah thanks him so much. Sarah leaves the room with the paper.


	2. Chapter 2: Albuterol and atrovan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is onto Harry's subtle behaviors' and is on extremely high alert. A nurses actions have severe consequences for Jennifer and Louis, with Harry, as well as Liam. Louis explains his extremely weird options to Harry, that Harry found horrible. Harry notices just how short Doctor Tomlinson actually is. Doctor Tomlinson finishes examining Harry and continues to distract him with things that have nothing to do with what he's checking. Harry has a panic attack, causing Louis to think once again that Harry might have ptsd/cptsd. Louis finally gets Harry to start confessing that he's scared, and what of, so Louis tries to reassure him, but is way too vague and makes the situation even worse, plus learns more confessions from Harry. Louis offers a few deals and Harry accepts. Louis gives Harry medicines. Niall steals food and hates the prizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to start editing chapter 3, hopefully will post sometime this week! Cliffhanger!!! Harry really really hates Louis.

Chapter 2:

Louis pov:

While he's waiting, Jennifer says “what's going on?” Louis whispers quietly “I think that my patient has severe anxiety with coats, stethoscopes, the whole nine yards.” Jennifer whispers quietly “oh wow.” Louis whispers quietly “he seems to go under too.” Jennifer sighs and whispers “Sarah has an intense personality, she's the last person I would have chosen to give the paper to your patient.” Louis sighs and whispers quietly “she's the only one that volunteered to take it to my patient, out of all of the girls.” Jennifer sighs and has a chat with Nina as well as Julie.

Sarah walks out grinning and gives Louis the clipboard. Louis sees that for anxiety, he checked off no, fear of medical professionals, no, fear of medical equipment no and does blood pressure or heart rate respond to anxiety or being in a medical setting, also a no. Louis sighs and says “thank you Sarah.” Sarah says “isn't that usually good answers?” Louis puts everything down on the counter, folds his arms and says “did he call or was he on the phone with anyone?” Sarah grins and says “Liam Payne, his band mate, why?” Louis says “did you say anything to my patient that didn't involve the paper?” Sarah winces and says “no sir.” Louis says “are you lying to me, Sarah?!!” Sarah says “no, Doctor Tomlinson.” Louis says “go on your break right now, I will be asking Mister Payne and Mister Styles what happened with you. I will have no choice but to suspend you from interacting with patients for as many days as I see fit if you're lying and caught in those lies!! So Sarah, with all of that in mind, did you say something to my patient that did not involve what I told you to tell him?!” Sarah says “yes doctor Tomlinson, I did.” 

Louis glares at her and says “what?” Sarah winces and confesses “I'm a huge fan of him, alright?! That's why I started fan girling as soon as you gathered all of us at the desk to find out who checked Styles in. That's what I told him as well as mister Payne. I recognized his voice over the phone. That's why I volunteered as quickly as possible!!” Louis says “quick question darling, how famous is mister Styles?” Sarah says “he’s famous enough to be dating Taylor Swift and he's more famous than her!!” Louis says “really??! Did anything else happen?” Sarah says “I got a picture with him, and he's going to follow me on twitter!! So is Liam!!” Louis says “anything else?” Sarah says “no, I mean I did tell Liam what two of the questions were and he asked why, so I explained that to them.” Louis says “thank you Sarah.” Sarah says “you’re welcome, can I still take a break?” Louis says “yes, and don't come out of the break area until you can act like a professional again, or unless I demand your presence if I find out that you've said something else that was unprofessional.” Sarah gulps and leaves the area.

Louis huffs and mutters “one of them is a fucking pathological liar!!” Jennifer returns and whispers “calm down Lou, don't confront your patient, you don't want him to go into a headspace.” Louis sighs and whispers “I know, it's just that he said he's not famous at all, but she's saying he's more famous than Taylor fucking swift, who is so infuriating.” Jennifer giggles and whispers “I'll go talk to Mister Styles and mister Payne.”

Harry's pov:

They hear Doctor Tomlinson and Sarah, but only the loudest parts of their conversation. They both stop talking. There's a knock on the door. Harry says “yes?” Doctor Jennifer, the lying woman who Harry had one hundred percent trust in from the moment he saw her photo walks into the room, Harry's hands grab the teddy bear, whips it out to the front of him and Harry hides his face behind the pillow. Jennifer says “hi, Harry.” Liam says “who the hell is this?” Jennifer says “I'm Jennifer.” Liam says “oh for fucks sake, doctor Jennifer? My fucking god, you're a fucking liar!! And so is that Sarah!! Get away from Harry!!” Jennifer says “okay, I'm going.”

Jennifer leaves the room and shuts the door behind her.

Louis’ pov:

Louis hears Liam talking about Jennifer being a liar, and a doctor. And that Sarah's a liar, plus to get away from Harry.

Jennifer walks out as quickly as possible, and shuts the door completely behind her. Jennifer looks sad and whispers “he's hiding completely.” Louis thanks her for trying to ask.

Louis sighs, grabs Harry's file, the papers and his pen before going back into Harry's room. Louis smiles and says “hello again Harold.” Harry glares at him.

Harry's pov:

As soon as the door shuts, Harry peaks out, sighs in relief, sits up quickly and puts the teddy bear behind him again. Liam says “she's gone?” Harry says “yeah.” Liam hangs up. Harry puts his phone away in his jacket and then sits down on the bed, that way he's not being watched by doctor Tomlinson.

The door opens and Harry looks up, to see that he's back. Doctor Tomlinson smiles and says “hello again Harold.” Harry glares at him. Doctor Tomlinson's smile turns into a smirk as he shuts the door and says “I'm so sorry for making you wait so long mister…”. Harry glares at him harder. Doctor Tomlinson winks, and says “Styles.” Harry groans and whispers “ugh, god help me, he’s infuriating.” Doctor Tomlinson laughs loudly and says “Harry, you're talking outloud again.” Harry's face heats up in embarrassment.

Harry realizes he called him Harry. Harry smirks and says “yes, that is my name doctor Tomlinson, finally.” Doctor Tomlinson says “I see that you took your jacket off, so I'm guessing you'd just like to ask questions or talk.” Harry says “yeah, well the options were horrible. Especially option number one.” Doctor Tomlinson smirks and says “what did you think of option number 2?” Harry says “also horrible.” Doctor Tomlinson says “can I tell you a secret, Styles?” Harry smiles and says “sure, I will totally keep it a secret.” Doctor Tomlinson puts the file down next to Harry's legs on the bed and says “I gave you those options on purpose, I knew you'd go with option number three, hence the reason it seemed the most simple.” Harry's jaw drops open. Doctor Tomlinson smirks, puts his hands on top of Harry's file and says “I didn't want to scare you, or let you leave completely. So I used the fact that you whimpered at the mention of something to gently scare you into staying here.” Harry's eyes bug out, his jaw drops even more, but he's confused. Harry says “why?”

Doctor Tomlinson says “you said yes to my question that people have checked you without permission, or have continued to check you even if you've said no. You were only nodding you head as an answer, and I asked you to squeeze my hands. You weren't able to, but I could tell that your body was trying. I have a lot of experience with subconscious states, including the grey area of subconscious head spaces. I needed to give your brain something complicated to process, that would also allow me to leave the room, yet completely keep you here.”

Harry's completely surprised, but upset and says “why?” Doctor Tomlinson smiles and says “you weren't completely conscious sweetheart, and I wasn't one hundred percent sure if it was your head being in a headspace or if it was something more. And I also wanted to know if you would walk in that state, if that's the one you wanted to go with. I put Julie on standby near your room, to go in to check on you in 2-3 minutes.” Harry says “I went to the bathroom. I guess it was kind of odd to find a nurse right there waiting, who would take me to the bathroom.” Doctor Tomlinson says “I know, I’m sorry, but I knew that you'd already met her because she took you to a room, and I wanted you to feel completely comfortable.” Harry smiles and says “thanks.” 

Doctor Tomlinson moves the stool with his foot and sits down on it. Harry has to really look down because the stool makes him so short!! Doctor Tomlinson says “so where were we? Ah yes, I remember, I was in the middle of trying to figure out what was causing your heart beat to be so high, when Jennifer interrupted and then when I came back, your band mates were on the phone. Then I tried to ask if you'd let me continue and instead of answering, you avoided my question.” Harry smirks, and says “don't forget your rants, about sending me off to a specialist. Oh, and you being…rude.” 

Doctor Tomlinson smirks, stands up, puts his hand next to Harry's leg and says “mister Styles, are you having any difficulties with speaking?” Harry says “no.” Doctor Tomlinson grabs the papers and says “excellent” before taking the papers and Harry's file to the counter. Doctor Tomlinson stands by the counter, folds his arms and says “now Harold, would you please let me finish your exam?” Harry stays silent. Doctor Tomlinson says “with your quirky ways of stalling and avoiding my questions completely allowed, obviously.” Harry's surprised, but grins and says “yes, I will let you finish.” Doctor Tomlinson says “excellent, now would you like to change at all styles?” Harry glares at him and says “no.” Doctor Tomlinson looks surprised and says “alright, well if you change your mind, let me know.” Harry says “I doubt it.” Doctor Tomlinson smirks, winks and washes his hands. 

Harry's heart rate goes up a bit again, while doctor Tomlinson is approaching him. Doctor Tomlinson stops at the bed and reaches past Harry. Harry grips onto the bed tightly, because he didn't bother to fully look at all of the equipment on the wall. Harry hears something click and he shrieks. Doctor Tomlinson hums and says “interesting.” Harry looks over and sees that he's got a pen out that he must've clicked open to use. Doctor Tomlinson says “a fear of pens, Styles?” Harry says “no.” Doctor Tomlinson smirks and says “you sure about that love?” Harry huffs and says “positive.” Doctor Tomlinson hums and says “absolutely positive darling?” Harry says “yes.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis wants to test Styles a bit, he thinks it's absolute bullshit that Harry doesn't have a fear of medical professional and equipment. Louis decides that Harry's way too close to the edge of the bed for Louis’ comfort, knowing that he's going to push Harry out of his comfort zone completely, plus he doesn't want the child getting hurt trying to dodge incase he’s anything like Melanie. Louis wonders if Styles has even noticed the television on the wall, where equipment used to be, right next to the air and oxygen. 

Louis says “Harold, I'm concerned you are going to fall off the bed in one single second and hurt your head.” Harry giggles and says “should I get down?” Louis says “no, just move closer towards the middle.” Harry looks down at the bed and says “okay.” Louis moves his pen down by the pillow and grabs the file. Louis puts the paper on the one side of the file in the appropriate clips. Louis leaves it open with the pen on top and writes patient has decided to continue with examination after using the toilet. 

Harry's pov:

Doctor Tomlinson turns his back to Harry. Harry moves over to the middle and leaves the bear where it was, not wanting to appear childish to Doctor Tomlinson. He returns, puts the paper with the highlighted questions into Harry's file, closes the section and then puts his pen down in the open file. Tomlinson pus his non clicking pen into his pocket. Harry swears to god that he hates doctor Tomlinson. Doctor Tomlinson writes that he's decided to continue with examination after using the toilet. Harry can't believe that doctor Tomlinson is writing that he went to the toilet. Doctor Tomlinson puts his pen down and says “so Harold, would you like to choose what I do next or would you kindly just trust me and allow me to continue?” Harry's breathing hitches and he says “is that some sort….of trick question?” Doctor Tomlinson looks confused and says “no? I think it's a very valid question because you have trust issues. I've asked a question that requires you to think as well as verbally answer the question, not just agree with me.” Harry says “can you..um… repeat the question?” Doctor Tomlinson smiles and says “sure. Would you like to choose what I do next or can I continue with the stethoscope?” Harry sighs in relief that he's not switching instruments and says “you can continue, with the…stethoscope.” Doctor Tomlinson grins and says “excellent mister Styles.”

Harry feels like he could regret his choices. Doctor Tomlinson hums and writes down patient still seeming sob while talking, struggling with complete sentences and max without stopping seems to be four words at a time. Harry takes a photograph of the note again. Doctor Tomlinson puts his pen down, grabs his stethoscope and puts the torture device in his ears again. Doctor Tomlinson unbuttons Harry's shirt half way and puts it directly onto Harry's heart again. Doctor Tomlinson looks at his watch briefly, and writes down 96 on the paper. Doctor Tomlinson hums, moves the teddy bear out of the way and pulls out the bed extender. The metal slamming noise makes Harry's heart beat pick up like crazy. Doctor Tomlinson hums and looks at his watch again. Doctor Tomlinson shakes his head afterwards and writes 102 on the paper that's protecting the bed. Doctor Tomlinson moves around Harry and grabs his file. He adds 102 bpm, but it could have been due to loud sound of bed extender. Have to start postural examination all over again. Harry says “doctor Tomlinson?” Doctor Tomlinson smiles and says “yes?” Harry says “no to that.” Harry points to his writing. Doctor Tomlinson sighs and writes patient is not comfortable with finishing examination of heart. Tacky = unknown cause/ inconclusive. EKG with two underlines. Doctor Tomlinson stops writing, and says “are you reading what I'm writing, Harold?” Harry blushes and says “yes, is that okay?” Doctor Tomlinson says “that's fine, makes sense why your heart was speeding up even though I wasn't even having you move and was just simply making notes.”

Harry says “15%.” Doctor Tomlinson says “what? Your trust level?” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson says “why's that?” Harry looks right at the bed extender and says “didn't warn me, at all, trust down.” Doctor Tomlinson takes off the stethoscope and puts it down next to Harry's leg on the bed. Harry squeals and grabs the teddy bear quickly. Harry uses the teddy bear to push the evil torture device away from him. Doctor Tomlinson is sitting down on the stool at the end of the bed and looking at Harry with an eyebrow raised. Harry blushes and stops moving the stethoscope. 

Doctor Tomlinson grabs the stethoscope and puts it on on the bed extender. Doctor Tomlinson says “Harold, don't even think about looking and especially don't take a picture unless you want who ever you're sending the picture to, to know what you've told me about the team of medical professionals.” Harry's eyes bug out and he says “how did you..know?” Doctor Tomlinson says “phone makes noises when you take a picture.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis writes down under patient notes highly jumpy about bed extender being pulled out, causes heart rate spike.

He goes to the next page and writes down doctor notes: 

Patient extremely distrusting, taking photos of notes, trust level: percentage out of a hundred, will tell if trust goes down. Definitely reactive to reading notes, heart beat spiked from 96 to 102 due to notes as well as bed extender. Good though, because patient was able to express that he couldn't handle farther examination of heart.

Louis writes down under office notes: don't let Sarah interact with patient again, highly upset Harry. Jennifer, also highly upset by. Louis moves onto the last page again and writes possibilities: anxiety, asthma, ptsd, cptsd,

Draws a line across to divide the two sections, before adding might have a fear of equipment to patient notes, pushed stethoscope away from near his leg using a teddy bear to touch it.

Louis puts his pen down and then decides to add the exact percentage that Harry's told him. Louis hums and puts it under patient notes: patient expressed dislike of moving or doing anything without prior warning to patient. Louis moves back to doctor notes and writes down moving bed extender without informing Harry makes Harry's trust level drop down by 5%, trust level started at 10 percent below zero and was at 20 percent before moving bed extender out.

Harry's pov:

Harry watches Doctor Tomlinson writing extensively and then he puts his pen down before starting again on page 2, then moves to the third page. Doctor Tomlinson looks at him, and says “yes?” Harry blushes and says “nothing.” Doctor Tomlinson smiles and puts his pen down again. Doctor Tomlinson stands up again and says “so you've never finished guessing how much my entire outfit costs, darling.” Harry says “yes I did, 750 pounds, max.” Doctor Tomlinson laughs and says “you sure darling?” Harry says “positive.” Doctor Tomlinson hums and says “how do you feel about me moving on to your breathing?” Harry huffs and says “no, enough…move on.” Doctor Tomlinson smiles and says “alright then, can I move onto your ears or eyes or neck?” Harry whispers “yes.” Doctor Tomlinson moves onto Harry's neck. Harry stiffness up instantly. Doctor Tomlinson says “relax sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you.” Harry relaxes. Doctor Tomlinson extremely gently checks his neck in the back, sides and gently moves his chin up a bit. Doctor Tomlinson lowers his chin and extremely gently pokes around his neck. Doctor Tomlinson removes his hands from Harry completely and writes stuff down in the chart. Harry whispers “thirty…percent.” Doctor Tomlinson looks up and says “trust?” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson smiles and moves to pave three to make more notes. Doctor Tomlinson lowers the pages and then puts his pen back down. 

Doctor Tomlinson says “alright, how do you feel about me moving onto your ears?” Harry's eyes bug out and he whimpers “ears?” Doctor Tomlinson looks surprised by Harry's reaction, tilts his head a bit, and says “what do you mean sweetheart? If you can't handle that, you can say no.” Harry covers his ears with his hands and says “no, no.” Doctor Tomlinson puts his hands up a bit and says “okay, alright, no ear checking.” Harry calms down quickly, pulls his hands away from his ears and sighs in relief. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis really wants to check Harry's stomach and breathing the most, but Harry's reaction has him concerned that Harry's got some major trust issues and definitely has a fear of equipment. Louis grabs his stethoscope and the file off of the bed extender. He tells Harry that he's putting it away for now, moves his stool towards the chairs and says “can I ask you a couple of questions?” Harry's eyes bug out again, and he says “no.” Louis is surprised, he thought that Harry would do anything to get him to stop examining him. Louis says “okay, alright.” Louis wonders if Harry's scared and needs him to leave the room. Louis walks over to Harry again and says “how do you feel about me checking your throat?” Harry's grabs onto the bed tightly and bites his lips closed. Louis really isn't going to make any progress with this child today. Louis says “okay, alright, I was just asking Harold.” Harry seems to calm down.

Louis grabs Harry's chart, moves the stool back to the bed and writes on the first page, patient seems to be having a bit of a panic attack over asking permission to check ears, as well as over asking to check throat. PTSD/CPTSD??! Louis underlines it twice and then writes patient refused another discussion right before asking, which was going to be questions leading into being able to diagnose patient with ptsd and or cptsd.

Harry's pov:

Harry grabs the teddy bear and hugs it tightly while doctor Tomlinson is busy with writing stuff down. Harry wants to lie down and cry, while curled up in a ball, with his arms over his ears. He's feeling so scared of doctor Tomlinson right now, he was feeling so safe and now he's at zero. Harry thought that he'd be different and wouldn't ask to check Harry's least favorite things. And Harry's said no, he’s wanting reassurances, plus he wants doctor Tomlinson to applaud him for saying no. Harry texts Liam that he said no out loud. Liam responds I'm so fucking proud of you, you're doing amazing baby, do you need me? Harry responds yes, and Zaynie. Liam responds coming now. Harry responds hurry, please Li.

Harry puts his emergency phone back in his pocket again. Only the boys and his mother have his emergency number, and are in the phone. 

Louis’ pov:

Louis finally stops, looks at Harry and sees tears forming. Harry's busy on his phone and puts it away super quickly, almost like it's a secret phone. Louis stands up, moves to the front of Harry and says “hey, what's going on sweetheart? Do you need a break?” Harry whispers “yes please.” Louis says “okay, alright. I don't feel one hundred percent comfortable leaving you in here crying, all by yourself.” Harry gulps. Louis says “what's going through your head, darling? I'm not a mind reader.” Harry whispers “I'm scared.” Louis says “really? Of?” Harry points to his ears. Louis says “me checking your ears, even though you've already said no twice?” Harry's breathing hitches at that and Louis hears him wheeze. Harry whispers “yeah.” Louis says “I'm not that concerned about your ears, or throat, you've already told me no and there are more pressing issues in my opinion.”

Harry's pov:

Harry's surprised that doctor Tomlinson thinks that there's more pressing issues than checking his ears and throat. Harry decides that he should ask their team of doctors before he leaves, what they'd do if he refuses to let doctor Tomlinson look. Doctor Tomlinson says “do you have any questions?” Harry whispers “no.” Doctor Tomlinson says “did you read what I wrote this time?” Harry says “no.” Doctor Tomlinson smiles and says “that's alright, you’ll just have double to read next time.” Harry grins. Doctor Tomlinson says “I want to let you know that you're allowed to change your mind at anytime, so if you've said yes, you can change your mind, if you've said no, you can change your mind.” Harry smiles and says “okay.” Doctor Tomlinson says “there is however one area that I feel does need to be checked, due to things that I've heard from you.” Harry's eyes bug out, doctor Tomlinson knows that he hasn't had a down there exam since he was fourteen. But how? Harry whimpers and whispers “but I haven't… had that… exam since I… was 14. And.” Harry shivers, stutters and shakes his head no. Doctor Tomlinson says “what do you mean, sweetheart?” Harry whispers “down there… and… I can't.” Doctor Tomlinson rubs Harry's knees in circles and whispers “you haven't had a pelvic exam since you were fourteen?” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson hums and says “tell you what sweetheart, if you let me do a pelvic exam or checking your ears/nose/throat/eyes, then I will give you a prize. If you let me do both, I will give you two prizes or one really big prize.” Harry looks surprised, but grins and whispers “okay.” Doctor Tomlinson says “now the one that I was actually referring to is listening to your breathing.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis watches as Harry’s eyes go wide as saucers and he stutters “have to?” Louis rubs Harry's knees gently and says “have to.” Harry's breathing hitches again and he whimpers before shaking his head no a lot. Louis coos. Harry looks right at him. Louis says “tell you what? I’ll make you a proposition.” Harry looks skeptical and says “what?” Louis knows that Harry's breathing muscles could be showing and if they are, Louis wouldn't press down or poke as well as prod, but Harold doesn't know that yet and he's out of using the excitement of prizes to get Harry to agree. Louis says “if you let me listen to your breathing, then I will skip checking your stomach.” 

Harry's pov:

Doctor Tomlinson's deal sounds way too good to be true, there's got to be a catch, or something that he's not telling Harry. Or maybe Harry's able to negotiate. Harry says “hmm.” Doctor Tomlinson smirks. Harry gasps and says “there's…a catch..isn't there?” Doctor Tomlinson looks completely surprised and says “what?” Harry says “you're leaving ….something out..aren't you?” Doctor Tomlinson looks dead serious and says “no, I'm not.” Harry tilts his head, glares and says “spill.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis’ plan is backfiring, because he's trying so hard to be serious, but Harry's taking his seriousness the wrong way. Louis sighs and says “I should've known something that always works on the kids wouldn't work on you.” Harry looks surprised. Louis sighs and says “I mean children like to negotiate back because they know when it's a deal, it's happening, no ifs and or buts. You're an adult, you drove yourself here, and I highly doubt that you'd accept some kind of bribery in the deal.”

Harry's pov:

Harry didn't realize that he could negotiate, the deal still sounds too good to be true. Doctor Tomlinson says “how about I sweeten the deal?” Harry hums and says “it just sounds….way too good…to be true.” Doctor Tomlinson says “of course it does! You're winning in this deal, if you let me listen to your breathing, I won't poke, press or prod anywhere on your abdomen, sides, or wherever else you're afraid I'm going to prod or press.” Harry looks surprised at that and says “okay, deal.” Doctor Tomlinson says “deal. Now Harold, do you have any questions?” Harry smiles and says “no.” Doctor Tomlinson says “is there anything else that's upsetting you or bothering you?” Harry wonders if he can negotiate anything with doctor Tomlinson. Harry says “do I have to…um …wear a gown?” Doctor Tomlinson sighs and says “how about I give you all your negotiation options? Okay?” Harry grins and says “okay.” Doctor Tomlinson says “I categorize any extras onto the deal as a bribe, comfort or distractions. Bribe is usually sweets, because I've thought of everything that I could already think of. Comforts and distractions do not count in my opinion. Usually gown or no gown would be considered comfort, but in your case, Harold, you're wearing an extremely tight under shirt and a button up. So you're choices are either the regular gown, a robe one or a sheet with just the button up shirt, without any buttons buttoned.”

Harry blushes and says “oh.” Doctor Tomlinson says “I must warn you that if you choose the regular gown and for whatever reason, I need to listen to you underneath it, then I might have to lift it up part way. Robe gown, same thing, but I could always add a sheet if you get uncomfortable.” Harry smiles and says “okay.” 

Doctor Tomlinson says “I will go, so that you can change. Alright?” Harry says “okay.” Doctor Tomlinson leaves the room.

Louis’ pov:

Louis walks out of the room with Harry's file. Louis adds to the last page patient informed me that he hasn't had a pelvic examination since age 14. Louis hears commotion in the lobby. Julie says “woah!! You can't just go back there!” Louis looks up and three teenagers are busting into the hallway. Julie walks out and says “please go back into the lobby to wait for your friend.” The one kid yells “no!!” Another one, clearly the oldest, just walks towards Louis with the other two. Louis says “can I help you three boys?” The blond one rushes to him and says “where is my Hazza boo?” Louis says “Harold?” The boy glares at him and says “doctor Tomlinson.” The other two catch up quickly. Louis says “hi, I'm doctor Tomlinson.” The blond says “I'm Niall Horan.” The one with brown hair says “I'm Liam.” The last one says “I'm Zayn Malik.” An older guy rushes into the area. Liam says “Paulie!!!” Paulie sighs in relief and says “found 3/4, H not with them.” Niall says “Harry's in one of these rooms.” Louis says “oi! Don't go into random rooms looking for Harold, he’s over here. Just come stand right here and wait.” 

They all stand near Louis. Sarah gasps, squeals and freaks out. Louis glares at her and says “Sarah, don't start annoying my patient's friends.” Liam sees her and says “hi Sarah!” Sarah walks over anyway, and talks to all three of them. Louis sneaks away to speak to Julie. Louis says “Harry's agreed to let me do things that are stressing him out for prizes and a negotiation as well.” Julie grins and says “what's the negotiation?” Louis says “one of the usual tricky things, letting me listen to breathing and in exchange, no stomach pressing.” Julie rolls her eyes and says “you need to change things up, that way you have more wiggle room for negotiations.” Louis says “nope, I prefer to keep letting negotiations happen. Besides, I usually only pull out the negotiation tactic when I think they're struggling to breathe.” Julie says “oh, alright, so there's a slight chance they have the upper hand.” Louis says “yeah, and then a second negotiation for medicine, of course.” Julie snickers and says “oh have fun.” Louis says “I will, just be prepared for it.” Julie says “got it, what kind of pulse ox?” Louis says “I don't think he's ever had one put on him, so I'd say the foam one.” Julie says “okay.” Louis goes back towards Harry's room.

Harry's pov:

Doctor Tomlinson leaves the room. Harry moves down to a chair and hugs himself tightly. Harry hears the boys and he doesn't want them at all. Harry hears Paul, and relaxes a bit. Doctor Tomlinson clearly thinks Harry's changing, which is why he left the room. Harry only hears Sarah with his boys. Harry gets up and takes off his shirt as well as under shirt. Harry grins and puts on the ugly hot pink robe gown. Harry snickers, then ties every single tie so that it's nice and snug.

Harry hears doctor Tomlinson outside of the room, asking them all to wait in the lobby for a couple of minutes until he's able to inform their friend that they are there as well as making sure that their friend actually wants all of them in the room. They all shut up quickly.

 

The door opens and doctor Tomlinson walks into the room with Harry's file. Doctor Tomlinson shuts the door, puts Harry's file down on the counter and washes his hands. Doctor Tomlinson walks over to Harry and says “thank you for changing into a gown for me, extremely helpful for both of us.” Harry nods his head. 

Doctor Tomlinson says “where's your trust level at sweetheart?” Harry whispers “45.” Doctor Tomlinson smiles and says “alright, can you lie down for me Harold?” Harry's eyes bug out. Doctor Tomlinson rubs Harry's arm and says “I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart, okay?” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson says “can you please lay down for me pumpkin?” Harry bites his lips. 

Doctor Tomlinson says “Harry, look at me.” Harry looks at him. Doctor Tomlinson says “I need you to give me all of your trust and 5 percent more. Alright?” Harry whimpers and shakes his head no. Doctor Tomlinson picks up the teddy bear and says “I don't think you've been properly introduced to this little guy, this is boo bear.” Harry's surprised that they've named the teddy bear. Doctor Tomlinson says “would you like to hold boo bear?” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson gives Harry the teddy bear. Harry hugs it tightly to his chest.

Louis’ pov: 

Louis sees Harry's relaxing with the teddy bear in his arms. Louis moves the pillow a bit and says “boo bear loves to be snuggled tightly.” Harry grins and nods his head. Louis wonders what tactic to use with Harry, either boo bear has fears too or using Harry's trust system to find out how much Harry's unable to relax completely is due to trust level or anxiety or both. Louis says “how much do you trust boo bear?” Harry whispers “hundred…percent.” Louis moves so that he's not as tall and says quietly “would you lay down for boo bear?” Harry glares at him and shakes his head no. Harry whispers “don't try…to trick..me.” Louis whispers quietly “I'm not trying to trick you, I'm just asking questions.” Harry tilts his head, curious. Louis hums and decides to try gently laying down Harry himself, which could help start to build trust in Louis’ promises. Louis hums and says “would you trust boo bear to listen to your breathing?” Harry's eyes bug out, he shakes his head frantically and whimpers. Louis realizes that Harry's anxiety is more equipment based than him based. 

Harry's pov:

Doctor Tomlinson says “breathe Harold, I'm sorry for asking you a question that I sometimes ask the children.” Harry calms down, he didn't realize that Doctor Tomlinson was so different with children. Doctor Tomlinson says “what's making you more nervous sweetheart? Laying down, me listening to you or trusting me?” Harry's surprised, blushes and whispers “all.” Doctor Tomlinson says “how much are you willing to just trust me? Like out of the forty five percent, how much trust are you willing to give to me?” Harry decides no more than ten. Harry whispers “five.” Doctor Tomlinson says “okay, can you turn a bit?” Harry asks what way. Doctor Tomlinson points towards the chairs. Harry bites his lips, but turns towards the chairs. Harry hugs the bear too. Harry feels Doctor Tomlinson's arm on his back. Doctor Tomlinson says “good Harold, now try to give me that 10% of trust, alright?” Harry whispers “okay.” Harry's surprised by his other arm coming to the front of Harry. Harry bites his lips and tries to relax again. 

Doctor Tomlinson surprises Harry by laying him down, and Harry's able to relax into the bed. Doctor Tomlinson moves his arm out from underneath Harry, takes his other arm away and says “you okay?” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson says “I'm just going to listen to you’re breathing, like we agreed.” Harry nods his head and whispers “okay.” Harry moves his arms and the teddy bear. Doctor Tomlinson grabs his stethoscope, puts it into his ears and then listens to Harry's breathing. Harry's surprised that he's able to listen to Harry around the main tie. Doctor Tomlinson tries to get under the one flap, but he can't with the way Harry tied it. Harry smirks. Doctor Tomlinson says “can I untie this big one?” Harry grins and giggles, while nodding his head. Doctor Tomlinson says “glad I could amuse you with my difficulties.” Harry snickers. Doctor Tomlinson mutters “smart alec.” Harry giggles more. Doctor Tomlinson says “Harold, can I untie this one too?” Harry pouts, but whispers “fine, meanie.” Doctor Tomlinson is finally able to listen to Harry's breathing underneath the gown. Harry's just glad that he's not looking at Harry's chest. Doctor Tomlinson moves to Harry's heart for a bit. Harry feels anxious. Doctor Tomlinson moves it back down and then looks for the file. Doctor Tomlinson looks directly at Harold and says “if I walk away, how likely are you to sit up?” Harry smirks and says “extremely…high chance.” Doctor Tomlinson rolls his eyes and says “of course.” He grabs a pad of paper out of his pocket, smirks and writes on the paper while listening to Harry. Harry huffs and folds his arms around his stomach. Doctor Tomlinson smirks, puts his pen away and says “I'm shocked you're not grabbing the paper to read what I wrote.” Harry gasps, unfolds his arms and puts them down at his sides. Harry finds the pad, smirks and brings it towards his face. Styles is at the very top. 84 bpm, patient supine. Harry says “what's..that…word?” Doctor Tomlinson says “supine, it means laying down.” Harry scrunches his nose and says “well that's.. dumb.” Doctor Tomlinson hushes him. Harry squawks. Doctor Tomlinson glares, takes the paper back and Harry shuts up. Doctor Tomlinson gives him the paper back. Harry smirks. Harry reads that he wrote breathing: patient sounds like s.o.b. Wheezing highly present. 

Harry glares at him and says “liar.” Doctor Tomlinson says “what?” Harry says “I said…liar.” Doctor Tomlinson says “can you clarify?” Harry huffs and says “I said…liar as in…you're…lying…doctor…Tom..linson.” 

 

Louis pov: 

Louis can hear that Harry's really struggling to breathe, wheezing and when he talks, there's some crackling present, and he can hear how much Harry's struggling. Louis takes his paper back and writes highly struggling to breathe while talking, cackling sound also present with speaking. 

Breathing muscles: no neck ones showing. Louis puts his pen down and tries to figure out how to look at Harry's muscles. Louis says “Harry?” Harry says “yeah?” Louis says “can I um.” Louis isn't sure how to word it. Louis thinks to himself fuck it, I’m not even going to try sugar coating.  
Harry's pov:

Doctor Tomlinson seems hesitant to ask what he wants to ask. Doctor Tomlinson looks at Harry and says “I need you to trust me again, alright?” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson says “I pinky promise I'm not going to poke, press or prod, alright?” Harry whispers “okay” and lets Doctor Tomlinson literally pinky promise him. 

Doctor Tomlinson looks at him seriously and says “don't sit up yet.” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson quickly takes the stethoscope out of his ears, puts it around his neck and then says “do you want me to tell you what I'm doing or just do it and then tell you?” Harry says “just do.” Doctor Tomlinson moves the gown open completely. Doctor Tomlinson looks at Harry's chest and stomach intensely. Harry moves to cover himself. Doctor Tomlinson shocks Harry by holding his hands and says “squeeze as much as you need to, alright?” Harry nods his head. 

Doctor Tomlinson says “I'm just looking, try to relax.” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson says “are you in any pain at all Harry?” Harry says “no.” Doctor Tomlinson says “are you sure, Styles” and looks at Harry's sides too. Doctor Tomlinson says quietly “one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. 2 chest, three stomach, one left, one right.” Harry lets go as soon as he's looking directly at Harry. Doctor Tomlinson goes straight over to the counter with the pad of paper and quickly writes stuff down before returning to the bed. Doctor Tomlinson ties the gown back up and then makes the head rest sit up a bit. 

Doctor Tomlinson says “first of all you are what we call short of breath, I can hear how much you're struggling to breathe, you're wheezing, and I heard cackling noises when you were talking, that's why I hushed you, plus had to get you talking again to make sure that I heard it again.” Harry's jaw drops. Doctor Tomlinson says “and your breathing muscles are showing. You're getting medicine, even if I have to give you every white board we have for negotiations, you're not leaving here until you're better.” Harry's eyes bug out. Harry nods his head and whispers “um...” Doctor Tomlinson says “negotiations?” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson leaves the room, and shuts the door behind him.

Harry hears him demanding stuff from someone. A couple minutes later, he returns with a couple of dry erase boards and a marker. Doctor Tomlinson leaves the door open too. Julie brings in everything that he demanded and says “getting the last medicine, plus everything else.” Doctor Tomlinson thanks her and gives Harry the white board. Doctor Tomlinson says “alright Harold, I need to give you albuterol, atrovan and prednisone. Have you ever heard or had one of them?” Harry only recognizes albuterol. Harry nods his head and writes albuterol. Doctor Tomlinson says “have you had it before?” Harry nods his head and writes can I negotiate out of one? 

Doctor Tomlinson says “no, you can not negotiate out of one. Do you know what albuterol does?” Harry writes on a new board for panic attacks? Doctor Tomlinson says “have you been given it for panic attacks, Harry?” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson says “well albuterol is a medication that helps to open up your airways, and will make your breathing better. Atrovan is very similar to albuterol, except for it's mainly only used with breathing muscles showing or during an asthma attack. Prednisone is a steroid, that is long lasting, but can take anywhere from a half hour to an hour to help.” Harry is surprised and writes okay, so I should be better after all three of them? Doctor Tomlinson snorts and says “yes, you should start to feel better, atrovan might cause you to feel high. Now are you ready for my offers?” Harry glares and writes no, I want to have my own demands. Doctor Tomlinson says “alright Harold, what are your demands?” Harry smirks and writes no more listening to my breathing afterwards. Doctor Tomlinson says “tell you what? This is going to turn into a major negotiation, if you let me give you all three medications, I will give you a prize. If you let me listen to your breathing after both albuterol and atrovan are done, I will let you have another prize.” Harry glares and writes no, I want better options.

Doctor Tomlinson says “what do you mean sweetheart?” Harry writes give me all my options, I don't know what is available to negotiate!!

Doctor Tomlinson says “alright, I can give you a list and let you decide.” Harry grins and writes okay!!

Louis’ pov:

Louis finds a big white board and writes down a list of options for Harry. Movie/television show, decorated mask, colored strap instead of green, different color stethoscope, coloring books, stuffed animals, blankets, pillows, books, ice cream, prizes, foam pulse ox instead of sticker, negotiating out of anything I haven't checked yet, and flat out bribery through unlimited ice cream.

Louis gives Harry the entire list. Harry looks suspicious and reads it carefully. Harry looks very interested in one of the options, and grins wide at a few. Harry gasps, looks up and smirks. Harry keeps reading gasps again, smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. Louis knows he did good by adding negotiating out of things he hasn't checked yet, even though he knows he wouldn't have time to anyways. Louis says “is anything hitting you, Harold?” Harry nods his head, but frowns. Louis says “I forgot to let you know that if you want one of your friends, I will go get that friend.” Harry grins and writes Niall or Zayn. Louis smiles and agrees. Louis tells Harry to choose his options and asks Nina if she can get Niall or Zayn from the lobby? Just tell them that their friend Harry's asking for one of them.” Nina agrees instantly.

Harry's pov:

Harry notices more stuff on the counter when doctor Tomlinson leaves. Harry focus on trying to choose. Harry feels like pulse ox, different color stethoscope, decorated mask, different color strap and negotiating out all count as okay negotiations. Harry feels like the rest is all comforts and distractions, or flat out bribery. 

Harry writes different color stethoscope, foam pulse ox. He doesn't need a decorated mask, green is a fine color to him. Doctor Tomlinson walks into the room again with Julie. Harry writes books. Harry hands it to Doctor Tomlinson. Doctor Tomlinson smirks and says “you do realize the books are children's books, right Harold?” Harry's jaw drops and he shakes his head no. Doctor Tomlinson says “how about I just surprise you with something?” Harry sighs and nods his head.

Doctor Tomlinson writes something down and shows it to Julie. Julie points to the counter and then leaves the room. Julie pokes her head back in and says “you’ll have to get the different color from Jennifer's office, or wherever you both hide them.” Julie shuts the door as she leaves, winking at Harry. Harry decides that he hates them both. Harry hears Zayn and another nurse trying to find him. Julie says “he’s right here.” Julie opens the door before walking away, Harry grins, waves and motions Zayn in. Zayn poked his head back out and tells Niall to go to the lobby. Liam protests instantly, they're staying together. Zayn says “Liam, just trust me, alright?” Liam huffs and says “no, I will not leave our Harry with some strange doctor.” Niall walks into the room, says “it's Niall, call me Neil one more time and you'll get a piece of me.” Doctor Tomlinson says “Niall, I will only call you Niall.” Niall says “thank you.” Doctor Tomlinson smirks and says “Zack and Leeroy, why don't you two head on back to the lobby for about 20 minutes?” Niall says “Zayn, don't leave me, you know what happens when Harry gets medicine and you leave us together all alone.” Harry writes I thought you loved albuterol!! I'm getting it again, except for with atrovan, apparently it's going to make me high. Niall writes fine, i’ll do half of it for you. Harry smirks. Niall says “never mind Zayn, it's not albuterol.” Doctor Tomlinson says “I'm giving Harold Albuterol, atrovan and Prednisone. Harold, I will put the medicine into your mouth my self if I have to. Do you understand?” Harry gulps and nods his head. Zayn says “i’ll stay and help you, you’re going to need it.” Doctor Tomlinson smirks and says “oh Zayn darling, I'm a bit of a pro with dodgers of medicine.” Nina says “that's true, he's seriously the best with dodgers, and kickers.” 

Zayn says “Harry tends to cover his face too.” Doctor Tomlinson smiles at Zayn and says “seriously, I've got Harold.” Zayn looks at Harry. Harry looks directly at doctor Tomlinson then down at his hands. Harry plays with them, he wants to say no to Zayn, he forgot that Zayn threatened to hold his hands down tightly the entire time albuterol is going to prevent him from giving the last of it to Niall. 

Doctor Tomlinson walks over to the counter and says “this kind of mask?” Harry looks up, it's exactly like the ones their team has. Zayn says “exactly like that.” Doctor Tomlinson looks at Nina and says “can you please get a couple of the colored straps?” Nina grins and says “of course.” Nina leaves the doorway. 

Niall snickers and says “colors not going to make it stay on Harry's face.” Zayn says “holding his hands down tightly will, though.” Niall glares and says “you wouldn't ever hold down Liam's hands tightly in a forceful manner, why is that okay to do to Harry?!! Unless you want me to tell my parents that you're being extremely threatening around medical professionals towards Harry in front of me.” Liam says “he’s right Zayn, you'd never hold down my hands.” Zayn says “that's not a fair comparison at all and you both know it.” Niall says “would you ever hold down my hands Zayn?” Zayn says “no.” Niall says “there's your answer then, now leave, you've upset me Zack.” Zayn tries to apologize and Paul escorts him out of the room with Liam. 

Nina brings in a couple of straps that are different colors. Doctor Tomlinson thanks her. Nina grins, winks at Harry and says “you're welcome.” Nina leaves the room. Niall snickers and says “that it, I'm jealous.” Harry says “of?” Niall says “oh come on! Did you not see that wink?” Harry writes she was just being friendly Niall.

Doctor Tomlinson says “so Harold, I'm a bit surprised, that you didn't negotiate your way out of the other deal.” Harry writes didn't think it was worth it.

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “really?” Harry writes really. Louis puts his hand down on the bed next to Harry so that he can read it upside down as Harry's writing. Louis hums and says “so what did you choose out of the two?” Harry blushes and writes both. Louis is shocked and says “really? Can I ask why? I mean you were super against both earlier.” Harry blushes. Niall moves away from them, to sit down in the chair. Harry writes can you please at least do ears, eyes, nose and throat? I don't want to have to see the ent, they’ll want to go to my vocal cords! Louis sees the stress in Harry's face and writes okay. Louis comforts Harry and says “do you want me to do that before or after the medicines?” Harry writes before. Louis says “alright.”

Harry's pov:

Julie returns with a clipboard and a box of markers. Julie has a blanket too that's blue. Julie brings in the pillow next as well as another teddy bear. Harry's surprised. Julie also brings in a movie and thanks someone for helping her. Julie puts a DVD into the DVD player underneath the cabinets. Harry gasps, he didn't even notice it. 

Harry sees the tv on the counter pop on, he thought it was a computer screen!! Doctor Tomlinson snickers at his reaction and says “did you think that I'd offer movies without a tv?” Harry nods his head and blushes. Harry recognizes the movie as high school musical one. Niall groans and says “I hate this movie!” Doctor Tomlinson says “trust me, it's the best one that we've got. Unless you'd prefer cheaper by the dozen?” Harry writes what's that?! Julie says “i’ll go find it, I just brought the usual favorites.” 

Niall gets up quickly and gasps. Niall says “she brought you coloring pages and markers!! Doctor Tomlinson, can I please see you too?” Doctor Tomlinson laughs and says “you only want the bribes, don't you Neil?” Niall says “yeah.” Doctor Tomlinson says “you'd probably be demanding prizes for every single thing too.” Niall gasps and says “you have prizes?” Doctor Tomlinson smirks and says “yes Niall, I've got prizes.” Niall squeals in delight and says “can I get one, please?” Doctor Tomlinson says “sure, I’ll tell Julie to bring you some of the coloring book options and the treasure chest box.” 

Harry pouts, he’s got to be examined by doctor Tomlinson to get prizes, Niall's getting a prize just for being a pain in Harry's ass. Harry folds his arms and glares at Niall. 

Julie returns with another movie and says “cheaper by the dozen, here you go.” Harry gasps and grins. Doctor Tomlinson thanks her and Harry notices that he's pulled out both of the equipment that he needs to check Harry's ears as well as eyes.

Doctor Tomlinson grabs something out of the drawer and connects it to the ear thingy. Niall moans and says “this ice cream is delicious!” Niall opens the door and says “thanks for the ice cream Julie!! It's delicious!!” Doctor Tomlinson says “do you want a juice box with that as well?” Niall says “oh, I've already found it and I'm drinking it.” Doctor Tomlinson says “I'm going to make sure the nurses don't continue your supply of ice cream in the lobby, Neil.” Niall gasps, squawks and says “I'm forgiving you for now, because you're giving me ice cream, plus a prize.” Harry giggles. Doctor Tomlinson starts the movie for them. 

Within the first couple of minutes, Harry finally understands why it's called cheaper by the dozen. Doctor Tomlinson checks his nose with the eye light while Harry's looking at the movie. Doctor Tomlinson checks his throat with the same light too. Harry's surprised that he's able to pause the movie from the bed so that he can check Harry's eyes. Doctor Tomlinson turns the device off and puts it into his coat pocket. Harry also notices that the ear thing is like a colorful one, and it's like a burgundy color. Harry's never seen one that's not black. 

Doctor Tomlinson says quietly “ready?” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson says “look towards Niall for me.” Harry can't. Harry completely covers his face with his arms. Doctor Tomlinson very quietly asks him if Niall watching is making him more nervous. Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson quietly asks if he has a specific request for stethoscope color. Harry shakes his head no, he doesn't. Doctor Tomlinson shows Harry the one that's already on his person that's colored with a weird metal that reflects the light with colors. Harry doesn't like the fact that it's got some weird torture middle section. Harry shakes his head no. Doctor Tomlinson puts it back into his pocket all of the way.

Doctor Tomlinson opens the door and says “Julie?” Julie sighs and says “yes?” Doctor Tomlinson says “I'm going to go grab the other thing that Harold wanted, but could you please take mister Niall to the prize chest?” Julie sighs and gasps at the ice cream as well as juice box in his hands, Julie says “did you take the medicine too?” Niall says “no, I hate medicine. Especially albuterol.” Julie says “alright, is there anything else?” Doctor Tomlinson says “mister Niall's interested in the coloring books.” Julie says “we have rainbows and unicorns, princesses, flowers.” Niall says “rainbows and unicorns please!!” Doctor Tomlinson says “thanks Julie.” Julie tells Niall where to stand away from them.

Louis’ pov:

Julie says “your next patient is late, her parents called, they're finally on their way.” Louis says “that's fine, thanks for letting me know. If she has a fit, don't even try or if she's already screaming, leave her for me.” Julie says “okay.” Louis thanks her and shuts the door. Louis walks over to Harry and says “don't be afraid to cry, alright?” Harry nods his head. Louis grabs the teddy bear from the counter that's one of their asthma friendly build a bear stuffed animals. Louis encourages Harry to hold both teddy bears. Harry nods his head and holds both in his arms tightly. Harry squeezes his eyes shut tightly and Louis sticks the octoscope into Harry's ear gently and looks inside. Harry whimpers and starts crying. 

Harry's pov:

Doctor Tomlinson sticks it into Harry's ear without warning and Harry's unable to control his tears, plus panic attack. Doctor Tomlinson coos and says “you're doing amazing sweetheart.” He pulls it out of Harry's ear and says “turn your head towards me pumpkin.” Harry turns his head towards doctor Tomlinson and keeps his eyes shut tightly. Doctor Tomlinson tells him how good he's doing, and then pulls it out of Harry's ear. Doctor Tomlinson takes the little black part off, turns off the light and says “you did absolutely amazing sweetheart, with all four of those.” Harry nods his head, he agrees. Harry watches him put the device into his white coat pocket. Doctor Tomlinson says “I will be back, Niall stole the juice box that was supposed to be for you, so that I could give you prednisone.” Doctor Tomlinson throws the little black piece away and turns the movie back on from his coat pocket. Harry's jaw drops. Doctor Tomlinson smirks and shows him the remote control for the DVD player. Doctor Tomlinson leaves the room. Niall returns looking pissed. Niall's juice box is still in his hands, but the ice cream is gone. Niall has one prize in his hand.

Doctor Tomlinson returns with two stethoscopes that are light blue and a magenta pink. Niall glares at him. Julie brings in two ice cream cups, two spoons and two juice boxes. Julie says “I brought back up this time, incase Niall takes one.” Niall's jaw drops. Julie smirks. Niall says “your prizes suck! Do I look like a person who would be satisfied with glow sticks, pencils with matching erasers, or felt coloring sheets with markers?!” Doctor Tomlinson smirks and says “yes, I mean you did pick that.” Niall's jaw drops. Harry's disappointed instantly, he's agreed to everything for prizes. Harry writes no medicine! Doctor Tomlinson writes what's wrong? Harry writes you promised prizes, and not to sound rude, but those prizes stink. Harry fold his arms, pouts and turns his head away. Doctor Tomlinson smirks at Niall and says “you know why that one sucks so badly?” Niall says “why?” Doctor Tomlinson smirks and says “what did it say on the box?” Niall says “I don't know! I didn't even look!” Julie laughs, giggles and whispers “level zero.” Niall gaps and says “what?!”

Doctor Tomlinson washes his hands, gets the straw into the juice box, gets the ice cream opened with the spoon and then gets the pills out. Doctor Tomlinson says “Niall, your prize wasn't actually a prize, it's a little pre prize used for bargains. You didn't get checked at all, you’re not getting medicine, there for lowest prize level.” Niall gasps and says “what?!! Tell me more.” Julie giggles and holds the ice cream. Niall reaches to snatch it. Julie glares and says “yours is on the counter, this one is for Harry.” Niall squeals. 

Doctor Tomlinson says “open.” Harry's eyes go wide. Doctor Tomlinson smirks and says “I told you you're getting this, even if I have to put them in your mouth myself.” Harry's arms go down from his face, he puts the teddy bears down and sighs.

Doctor gives Harry the pills. Doctor Tomlinson holds the juice box. Harry picks up the three pills. Doctor Tomlinson says “put them towards the middle or the back of your tongue, do not put them on the tip of your tongue.” Harry listens and puts them far back. Doctor Tomlinson is quick with getting the juice close to his mouth and tells him to drink it. Harry does and swallows everything. Harry shows him that it's gone and is surprised by a weird taste in his mouth. Harry winces and lets Doctor Tomlinson give him ice cream. Harry glares at him hard and writes that tasted horrible!!! Doctor Tomlinson says “I know, I’m sorry, prednisone is the worst, it starts to melt right in your mouth and it's bitter.” Harry writes you little shit, you knew it tasted that horrible?! Doctor Tomlinson says “now Harold, if I had told you how horrible it was, would you have taken it?” Harry huffs and writes no. Harry takes the ice cream and has more of it.


	3. Chapter 3: medicines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gives Harry the first dose of Albuterol and stays with him until it's done. Louis goes to his next patient and Harry gets to hear the girl negotiate everything. Liam, Niall and Zayn hear the girl start her bargaining in the lobby. Harry realizes quickly, that the girl has been bribed before by Doctor Tomlinson, enough to know all three prize levels and thinks that she's taking advantage of his kindness. Louis completely finishes taking care of Carlin, so that he can completely focus on Harry. Louis texts his sister Charlotte, to help him by picking up the kids from daycare before it closes. Harry pretends to be asleep and hears Louis' wife. Carlin has a fit about not being introduced to his wife. Louis informs Carlin that it was his sister. Louis and Harry talk after the third dose is over. Louis gets Harry to agree to bed rest too. Louis informs Harry that he experienced a head space. Harry gets prizes and 1D leaves the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one, but I wanted to post since I left everyone on such a cliffhanger!! I hate cliffhangers myself, and I didn't realize it was such a bad cliff hanger until now. Enjoy, thanks so much for reading!! I will be posting twitter polls for this one, and I'll have them up for a week or so. Twitter is at Stereo_1Dlover or AlienCaitlin (was supposed to be personal, that plan failed a long time ago.) I have posted story polls on both, before, so I've decided to give full disclosure about that.

Chapter 3: First dose

Louis’ pov:

Julie leaves the room again. Louis works on connecting the medicine parts, and gets the monkey mask on top. Louis thought of trying the normal, but he thinks that Harry's too afraid of the normal, plus he could be used to his hands being held by someone else or maybe they really do hold his hands down, which could cause severe psychological damage to an already damaged psyche. Louis connects the hose to the oxygen nozzle behind Harry, and hangs up the mask. Louis says “do you want the head rest up or down?” Harry writes up. Louis smiles and says “alright.” Louis grabs the two medicines and then walks back over to Harry. 

Harry's pov:

Harry watches doctor Tomlinson like a hawk as he grabs the medicine. Harry leaves his ice cream and juice on the bed. Doctor Tomlinson walks over and Harry flinches on instinct. Doctor Tomlinson stands at the end of the bed and says “I'm just putting the two medications into the medicine cup, is it alright that I'm giving you two at once?” Harry nods his head and writes yes. Doctor Tomlinson squirts both bottles into the medicine cup. The atrovan is clearly labeled as atrovan. Harry can't see the other one. Doctor Tomlinson puts the empty bottles on the bed after he's done with them. Harry calms down. Doctor Tomlinson clearly was giving them to Harry to reassure him. Doctor Tomlinson picks up the bottles and says “you alright?” Harry writes yes. Harry adds that he's done with the ice cream. Doctor Tomlinson offers to throw it away for him. Harry agrees and gives it to him. Doctor Tomlinson throws it away with the medicine bottles and writes stuff down in the chart. Doctor Tomlinson returns to Harry with the chart. Doctor Tomlinson grabs something from behind him and says “can I put the mask on your face?” Harry nods his head and squeezes his eyes shut tightly while holding the softer teddy bear. Harry feels it go on his face and is surprised that doctor Tomlinson puts the strap onto the mask, he was expecting to feel it stretch over his head. Doctor Tomlinson tightens the strap a little bit and lets it rest on Harry's face. Doctor Tomlinson says “I'm just turning on the oxygen, if that's alright?” Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson turns it on from what Harry can hear. Harry opens one eye and looks at Niall. Niall bursts out laughing and takes a picture of Harry instantly. Harry glares. Niall laughs harder and shows Harry the picture. Harry looks straight at doctor Tomlinson and glares. He smirks and says “what's up, Harold?” Harry writes I hate you, Niall, don't post that!!! Niall laughs hysterically and says “you love me Hazza, and I'm not that stupid, I'll post it tomorrow for throwback Thursday.” Harry glares at him and sticks up his middle finger. Doctor Tomlinson gasps and scolds Harold for setting a bad example. 

Niall snickers and says “I'm going to go, before you do.” Doctor Tomlinson says “this will be done in about 15 minutes, and I'm not planning on leaving yet.” Niall says “oh thank god.” Doctor Tomlinson smirks and says “if I do, Harold's being supervised by Julie.” Harry's jaw drops, how dare he?!!

Louis’ pov:

Louis sneaks the pulse ox onto Harry's finger, and Harry's eyes bug out. Niall giggles. Harry smirks at Louis, then moves his finger up and down. Louis just holds the little monitor and watched the numbers. Louis makes Harry's finger stop. Harry smirks again and slips his finger out of the little spot. Niall bursts out laughing hysterically and says “that was like 50 seconds!! New record.” Louis holds Harry's hand gently and puts it on his finger again. Louis asks Niall to please stop laughing, this is a very serious problem that's going on with Harry. Louis looks at Harry and says “take this off again, and I get out the stickers or the tape.” Harry smirks and writes fine, challenge accepted doctor Tomlinson.

Doctor Tomlinson turns on the movie again. Julie brings Niall the coloring pages and colored pencils as well as markers. Julie says “here you go Niall.” Niall grins and says “hi Julie, you're just in time to watch the show down between Harry and Doctor Tomlinson over the pulse ox.” 

Doctor Tomlinson turns his attention to Niall and says “if you make another comment, I will have to ask you to leave the room to go into the lobby. Neil.” Niall's jaw drops open and he says “my name is Niall, not Neil. You know what? I refuse to leave, you’re rude and you don't even bother to learn anything about your patients. I bet you're so oblivious that you don't even realize why Harry's getting so upset.” Harry's eyes bug out and his panic level rises through the roof because he can't talk, he can't tell Niall to shut up, he can't tell Niall that he hasn't told doctor Tomlinson anything!! 

An alarming sound makes Niall freeze. Doctor Tomlinson looks at the monitor and says “Harry, breathe, I know you can't talk at all. It's alright, I'm not listening to Niall, I trust that you've told me everything. Okay sweetheart?” Harry starts to calm down and nods his head. The beeping stops. Niall says “what do you mean?” Doctor Tomlinson says “I gave Harold a sheet of questions via one of the nurses, her name is Sarah. She witnessed Harold fill out the form and also Liam was on the phone. Sarah said that she read a few of the questions out loud so that Liam could hear what they were.” Niall says “can I go ask Liam?” Harry nods his head. Niall leaves the room. 

Louis’ pov:

Once Niall's gone, Harry seems much calmer and writes I’m good now. Louis lets go of Harry's hand and grabs the chart before writing down the time albuterol as well as atrovan started. Louis adds patient let me examine ears, eyes, nose and throat. Patient confessed that he's been to ent and had vocal cords looked at. PTSD/cptsd with two underlines again.

Louis writes patient also unable to speak due to s.o.b. so patient is using a white board to communicate. 

Louis adds to office notes Friends: not allowed back with patient, unless they can respect patient's wishes/ not interfere by threatening patient with “holding his hands down” and threatening force against will. Louis adds to patient personal notes that Harry's got a history of bad experiences with normal masks, so he didn't even try one, instead used a decorated mask.

Louis adds to the doctors notes patient accepted albuterol and atrovan well with a mask that had a monkey's face design on it. Louis adds to the second page that Harry needs reassurances constantly, lots of comfort that seems little to patient, and high communications.

Louis looks up and sees Julie writing with Harold. Louis looks at the question sheet again and wonders how to tell Harold that he's got severe anxiety with medical equipment. He knows it needs to be done gently, and cautiously so that Harry doesn't get too spooked out. Louis also is going to need to have a chat with Harry about sleep at night, his sleep during the day, and ask Harry about night mares, night terrors and flash backs.

Harry's pov:

Doctor Tomlinson starts writing in the chart again and Harry frowns deeply. Julie walks over and writes you okay? Harry writes yeah, I'm good. Julie writes do you need anything? I could see what other movies we have. Harry writes um can you switch it back to high school musical? Julie smiles and writes sure, would you like to color at all? Harry writes no, I'm okay. Julie writes do you want the extra pillow or the blanket? Harry shakes his head no again. Julie smiles and writes I’ll go change the movie.

Harry looks up as she walks away and sees that Doctor Tomlinson is no longer writing, but instead seems to be thinking deeply.  
Julie gets high school musical in and skips through to the menu before hitting play, then the movie starts. Julie puts cheaper by the dozen away in it’s box. Julie leaves the room after giving Harry the coloring stuff anyway. 

Doctor Tomlinson thanks her as she's leaving. Julie says “by the way, your next ones here and she has been quiet the whole time.” Doctor Tomlinson looks shocked and says “you can try to get her, if you want.” Julie grins and says “that's my plan, besides, she likes me more.” Doctor Tomlinson snickers and says “whatever you say.” Julie smirks and says “she does, I’ll prove it.” Julie leaves the room. 

Harry ignores them and watches the movie. There's a loud scream that comes from the lobby. Harry winces, assuming that's doctor Tomlinson's next patient. Harry doesn't understand why they would have kids with anxiety see doctor Tomlinson, when Jennifer is clearly their anxiety provider.

Doctor Tomlinson says “Harold?” Harry looks at him and nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson says “how do you feel?” Harry's writes okay and shows him the board. Doctor Tomlinson says “it's almost done, alright?” Harry looks surprised and nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson stands up, walks over to Harry and waits for it to finish. Doctor Tomlinson turns off something behind Harry and takes the mask off of Harry's face, before hanging it up somewhere behind Harry's back. Doctor Tomlinson says “do you feel any different?” Harry writes no, feel the same. Doctor Tomlinson says “okay, lets give the medicines some time to help, and then I'll listen to your breathing.” Harry's eyes bug out, and he shakes his head no. Doctor Tomlinson grabs the blue stethoscope from the counter and walks back to Harry. Doctor Tomlinson turns the volume up and Harry's able to hear it through a speaker behind him. Doctor Tomlinson says “would you let me check you with this one?” Harry shakes his head no. Doctor Tomlinson asks the same question for the pink one. Harry shakes his head no again. Doctor Tomlinson points to the black one around his neck. Harry shakes his head no again. Doctor Tomlinson hums and says “would you let me check your breathing in 15 minutes to a half hour?” Harry looks surprised, but nods his head. 

Louis pov:

Louis is glad Harry's agreed to 15 minutes to a half hour, that gives him up to a half hour to figure out what's going on with his next patient, Carlin. Louis leaves Harry's room, goes to his office and takes off his coat as well as stethoscope before grabbing his badge, then heading to the lobby. 

Liam's pov:

Doctor Tomlinson walks out with no medical equipment on his person, nor a white coat. Liam smiles, doctor Tomlinson figured everything out on his own. Doctor Tomlinson says “hello there darling.” The little girl gasps, grins and says “hello doctor Tomlinson.” Doctor Tomlinson says “hello Carlin-ah.” She moans, groans and says “you're in one of those moods, aren't you?” Doctor Tomlinson grins and says “yes I am, darlin.” Liam says “that was a southern American accent, wasn't it?” Doctor Tomlinson says “I don't know what accent it was, but I was going for American.” Liam says “it was, just very southern. The northern half would have said ling, like darling.” 

Doctor Tomlinson thanks him for the information. Carlin snorts and says “back to me!! Hello!” Doctor Tomlinson says “so how are you?” Carlin says “great!!” Doctor Tomlinson says “that's wonderful! So you're not in any moods today?” Carlin grins and says “no moods, I pinky promise!” Her mother snorts and says “she's definitely lying.” Her father says “she needed albuterol at home, that's why we're so late.” Doctor Tomlinson says “well I'm running behind this afternoon, so it's alright.” Carlin says “why are you running behind?” Doctor Tomlinson says “it's my own fault, I told them all about negotiations.” Carlin gasps and says “really? Are they any good at negotiating?” Doctor Tomlinson says “very good actually.” Carlin says “they probably made rookie mistakes though!” Doctor Tomlinson says “what do you mean?” Carlin says “I mean agreeing without giving a specific prize level.” Doctor Tomlinson hums and says “I mean they're letting me decide the amount of prizes, so there.” Carlin says “well you're stingy with prizes, I am getting a level three teddy bear today.” Doctor Tomlinson says “how?” Carlin smirks and says “I want a level three teddy bear for you checking my stomach muscles.” Doctor Tomlinson says “really?” Carlin says “yeah, I'm no fool, doctor Tomlinson. Remember that I saw Jenny before you, so I already know her tactics, there for I'm always 200 steps ahead of you. I want a level two teddy bear for every single time you listen to my breathing.” Doctor Tomlinson says “woah, you want how many build a bear teddy bears?!” Carlin smirks and says “at least three, you and I both know that.” Doctor Tomlinson says “I have to ask Julie how many level three teddy bears are left before I can agree to this.” Julie says “there's five or six, why?” Doctor Tomlinson says “do you think we can get another one by Friday morning?” Julie says “no, why?” Doctor Tomlinson says “can you please set aside one of them for my Friday morning at nine patient?” Julie grins and agrees. Carlin gasps and says “woah, woah, woah. That's not fair, you're already giving a patient a level three teddy bear and they're not even here yet? What?!” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “well, I was planning on giving her a build a bear one, but she already got it, so I'm saving her one of the level three ones. Unless you wipe me out of a level three for her, then I'm going to have to go to build a bear tomorrow night to find a replacement.” Carlin smirks and says “I plan on taking all that are left, doctor Tomlinson.” Louis says “really?!” Carlin says “yes, you're going to be wiped out of prizes by the time I'm done here!!!” Niall bursts out laughing hysterically, laughing to the point of crying. Liam says “doctor Tomlinson, I think you just got check mated.” Zayn agrees and says “you'll have to show us what you got.” Carlin gasps and says “you’ll still be here?” Zayn says “probably, we’re waiting for our security team.” Carlin says “oh, okay!” Louis says “what room do you want to go to?” Carlin says “four, duh.” Louis says “there's already someone in room four.” Carlin says “then five, I'm going to teach your rookie patient how to really wheel and deal.” Louis says “alright, any other deals you want to make right now?” Carlin says “I get a level one teddy bear for everything that you check.” Louis says “I feel like there's a catch, but let me get this straight. You want a level one teddy bear for every single thing that I check?” Carlin says “yes.” Louis says “obviously not including the others we’ve already agreed on?” Carlin smirks and says “obviously.” Louis says “you've got a deal.” Louis smirks too. Carlin smirks wider and they shake hands. Louis says “is there anything else that she's been complaining about?” Her mother says “yes, she's been complaining about.” Carlin interrupts and says “I've been complaining about not getting prizes at home for taking albuterol!” Her father says “that too.” Her mother says “I was going to say that she's been complaining about lower stomach pain, again.” Carlin says “you traitor!! He's going to make me pee in a cup now!!” Louis says “really? What makes you say that?” Carlin huffs and says “I want Jennifer too, this is turning into a three verses one situation and I want someone on my side.” Carlin glares at her parents. Niall says “I'll join your side, she should get a teddy bear for it.” Carlin says “yeah, he’s right, I should get a teddy bear for it.” Louis says “deal then.” Carlin smirks and says “okay then, but I still want Jennifer too.” 

Louis knows that she really only wants Jennifer to distract her from everything with go fish and movies. Julie walks out and says “found star struck!” Carlin gasps and says “goodie!! I get to watch Christopher and Jessica!” Louis says “and I have no choice but to watch Chad Dylan cooper for an hour!” Carlin says “who's that?” Louis smirks and says “that I'm sworn to secrecy over, but I can sing Chad, Chad, Chadddy, chad, chad.” Carlin says “stop, please stop, you sing horribly.” Louis says “really?” Carlin says “doctor Tomlinson?” Louis says “yes, Carlin?” Carlin says “have you ever dated anyone?” Louis says “excuse me?” Carlin says “you heard me.” Louis says “no, and that's not something I usually share with patients.” Carlin puts her hands on his shoulders and says “Doctor Tomlinson, where do you live?” Louis says “I live here, actually.” Carlin says “you need to get a life mister Tomlinson.” Louis says “I've been told that many times dear.” Carlin says “do you know who one direction are?” Louis says “no, I have no clue, why?” Carlin says “because mommy said that you live under a rock, and that's why you don't understand half of my jokes!” Louis says “really?” Carlin grins and says “yes, now it makes sense, you live here, so you're not exposed to the outside world.”

Louis says “well, I never thought I'd take advice from a seven year old.” Carlin says “mummy says I'm too smart for her own good, so you should definitely take my advice.” Louis smiles and says “I will consider taking your advice, okay?” Carlin grins, takes her hands off of his shoulders and says “I want boo bear!!” Louis says “I'm sorry, boo bear is with another patient.” Carlin huffs and smirks. Carlin says “boo bear or all deals are off the table and I get to renegotiate everything!!!” Louis says “okay, okay, how about this? I'll go find boo bear or big bear, if you go to the bathroom and pee in a cup first.” Carlin says “no deal!! I want Jennifer and the bear. I'm staying right here.” Louis says “you're definitely in a mood, I guess you leave me with no choice.” Carlin smirks wider. Louis leaves the lobby. 

Louis finds Jennifer and tells her what's going on with Carlin. Jennifer agrees to help, finds the big teddy bear in room ten and moves it to five. Jennifer goes to the lobby, while Louis grabs two smaller teddy bears and waits for them at the scale. Carlin never has an issue with getting her height or weight, she really only has anxiety with getting her ears checked, and the stethoscope more than once.

Jennifer and Carlin are laughing. Jennifer is carrying her in her arms and signs bad anxiety day, clutched right onto me. Louis smiles and says “I've already got two teddy bears, consider them your pre bribe.” Carlin gasps and grins, giggling. Jennifer puts her down on the scale. She freaks out, and runs behind him. Louis says “hey, hey, what's going on sweetheart?” Louis moves and scoops her up into his arms. Carlin starts to calm down and whispers quietly “I'm scared.” Louis whispers quietly “of?” Carlin whispers “I've been peeing a lot, and I've been in pain, and bones are showing, and I'm eating sweats like crazy as bribes. And we got visited by a doctor named Heather, who specializes in endocrinology, who taught us all about type one diabetes. And I'm scared I have it.” Louis understands and says very quietly “oh sweetheart, it's okay.” Louis comforts her and gets her to calm down. Louis signs to Jennifer type one diabetes talk. Jennifer nods her head. Louis whispers into Carlin’s ear “how about no prednisone today? That way we don't have to get your weight.” Carlin agrees quietly. 

Louis says “ready to go into the room?” Carlin nods her head. Louis carries her into the room. Carlin giggles and lets him put her down on the bed. Jennifer sits down on the bed with Carlin, to help comfort her. Louis talks to her parents more, and gets the information about what happened before they got there. Louis gets the time of the first dose, when it ended and decides that he can leave them to check Harry, then check Carlin, and give her medicine again. 

Louis says “alright, well, I wasn't too smart, I left everything in my office.” Carlin snickers and giggles at him. Louis says “so how about you and Jennifer go to the bathroom, while I go get everything?” Carlin says “I bet two small teddy bears that we’ll be faster than you to get back here.” Louis smiles, and says “okay then, I'll give you two a head start then.” Carlin says “okay.” Jennifer helps Carlin down off of the bed. 

Jennifer says “I think that you should leave with us, that way no one is getting a head start.” Louis puts Carlin's file down and agrees. Louis leaves the room with them, scoops up Carlin and makes her giggle hysterically. Louis reassures her a lot and gets her height. Louis gets her on the scale too, and gets her weight. Carlin squeezes her eyes shut extremely tightly, until Louis gets her back into his arms. Louis comforts her and promises her teddy bears. Carlin agrees instantly. Louis puts her down and lets them go to the bathroom. Louis goes back to her room and writes down the numbers. Louis says “she freaked out so badly because her class was given a talk about type one diabetes. I am guessing that a child in her class was recently diagnosed with it and wanted their entire class to know everything.” Her mom says “oh my god, that explains everything. That explains her freak out at home before we even left.” Louis says “they're definitely going to beat me back here, but I thought you should know privately what was upsetting her.” They thank him. Louis leaves the room and goes to his office. Louis grabs his stethoscope and the two pieces of equipment that he needs. Louis hears Jennifer and Carlin giggling in the hallway. 

Harry's pov:

Harry hears Doctor Tomlinson explaining to the child he's with, parents, about why their child was so upset. Doctor Tomlinson mentions them definitely beating him back, before Harry hears the door open then shut. 

Doctor Tomlinson returns to Harry's room and says quietly “hi again.” Harry says very quietly “hi.” Doctor Tomlinson shuts the door and walks over to Harry. 

The mother says “we’re going to have so many stuffed animals.” The dad snorts and says “she's a clever child, hopefully she goes for bigger stuffed animals.” The mother says “she hasn't even made a medicine deal yet, I'm positive she'll talk her way into a second large teddy bear.” 

Doctor Tomlinson says quietly “can you give me 10 percent trust again?” Harry nods his head and whispers quietly “yes.” Harry moves his legs so that they're on the bed, and lets Doctor Tomlinson gently lay him down on the bed. 

The girl says “I hope he didn't beat us!!” The girl says “yes!! We won, I get even more teddy bears, oh yeah.” Jennifer giggles and shuts the door. The girl is clearly taking advantage of doctor Tomlinson’s kindness, in Harry's opinion, and she clearly has been given deals by him in the past, because she knows all of his prize levels. 

Doctor Tomlinson opens the gown and looks at Harry's stomach. Harry squeezes his eyes shut and moves to cover himself. Doctor Tomlinson quietly whispers “all done looking, I'm just going to listen now, okay?” Doctor Tomlinson puts the teddy bear right into Harry's arms and listens to his breathing. The girl starts to get very impatient. Her parents try to hush her. Doctor Tomlinson says “I'm sorry about the child next door being so loud, that I can't even listen to you properly.” The girl gasps and shuts up instantly. Harry snorts and giggles hysterically. Doctor Tomlinson looks directly at him and hushes him. Harry giggles even more. Doctor Tomlinson says “stop giggling.” Harry pouts, but stops giggling. Doctor Tomlinson finally finishes, helps Harry sit up and says quietly “you’re still not sounding good, can I give you more albuterol and atrovan in about a half hour?” Harry whispers very quietly “yes.” 

Doctor Tomlinson writes stuff down in Harry's file, including the current time Harry guesses because he checks his watch. Doctor Tomlinson takes his pen, but leaves the file wide open. Doctor Tomlinson turns up the movie again, before leaving Harry's room.

Harry hears doctor Tomlinson with the girl, who laughs hysterically and says “we beat you.” Doctor Tomlinson shuts the door and says “yes you did. What's going on in here?” She says “we're playing go fish, I'm winning so far!”

Louis’ pov:

Louis cheats to help himself, by signing the ones Carlin has. Jennifer gets his drift. Louis washes his hands before going back over to Carlin and turning on star struck. Carlin hums along to the opening credits, while telling Jennifer to go fish and going fish herself. Louis talks to her parents about concerns that they have, before sneaking out equipment on Carlin. Carlin gasps and squeals at Jessica’s opening scene. Louis uses the movie distracting her as his chance to check her ears. Carlin, covers her ears as soon as he's done with the first side. Louis whispers quietly “one teddy bear for each side, just like always, okay?” Carlin nods her head and looks at the second tv by the counter before uncovering both of her ears. Louis looks into her other ear and she's clearly in more distress than she usually gets over it. Jennifer holds her hands and quietly encourages her to squeeze her hands. Carlin does and snuggles into the huge bear tightly. Louis throws away the disposable part, and then checks her nose, throat, then eyes. Her mother helps them by moving the cards off of the bed, since they have to stay on a roll with Carlin, otherwise she'll freak out and they won't get her to take more albuterol. 

Louis puts the pieces of equipment down, grabs the stethoscope out of his pocket and skips ahead to more singing from Christopher. Carlin gasps because she’s never gotten that far, and Louis moves the tv volume up, before getting her to lay down. Jennifer holds her hands and helps comfort her. Louis listens to Carlin's breathing and then checks her breathing muscles. Louis is relieved that there's none showing. Louis lowers her shirt and says “good news or bad news?” Carlin says “bad.” Louis says “you need albuterol and atrovan.” Carlin says “good news?” Louis says “there's no breathing muscles showing.” She smirks and says “I want a big teddy bear for each dose of albuterol and atrovan.” Louis hums and says quietly “how about a level two teddy bear for each one?” Carlin agrees very quickly. Louis gets albuterol and atrovan, before giving it to Carlin. Louis goes to more singing and Carlin's disappointed with the breaking up, so Louis fast forwards to the be end, where they make up at Jessica’s dance. 

The movie ends before albuterol is done, but she is happy to play go fish again. Jennifer and her mother set it back up. They play while it's going and Louis feels guilty for helping Jennifer to distract Carlin, so he helps Carlin. She grins wide at Louis helping her with a few. Louis gets the mask off of Carlin's face after albuterol and atrovan are done, then hangs it up. Louis makes notes in Carlin’s chart and says “alright, I have another patient to check on, unless you'd like me to listen to your breathing before I go.” Carlin hums and says “how long will you be gone?” Louis says “like 20 minutes.” Carlin says “I vote now, that way I know.” Louis says “okay.” Louis listens to her breathing again. Carlin sounds fine now. Louis removes his stethoscope and puts it into his pocket before saying “you sound good now.” Carlin says “aw man, I was hoping for another teddy bear.” Louis laughs and says “you've still got an hour of waiting sweetheart.” Carlin squawks and says “fine.” Carlin giggles and wiggles her eyebrows. Louis sighs and says “what about ice cream and another small teddy bear?” Carlin gasps and says “deal!!” Jennifer cracks up laughing. Louis says “okay then!” Louis leaves the room and puts a pulse ox monitor on Carlin. She says “I didn't agree to this.” Louis says “level two teddy bear?” She says “okay!!” She grins and giggles. 

Louis sighs and finally leaves the room, before asking Julie to get her ice cream as a bribe to wait an hour. Julie agrees. Louis checks the time before grabbing his bus keys and grabbing his cell phone, then heading towards Harry's room. 

Harry's pov:

This child, keeps stalling Doctor Tomlinson by making deals. It seems like forever, before he finally returns to Harry's room. Doctor Tomlinson has his stethoscope around his neck again and checks the time. Doctor Tomlinson sighs and then pulls out his cellphone before texting someone. The person clearly responds very quickly. Doctor Tomlinson puts his phone away and says “sorry about that.” Harry giggles. Doctor Tomlinson works on putting more albuterol and atrovan into the cup before putting the mask on Harry's face. Doctor Tomlinson hums and seems to be debating. Harry says “what?” Doctor Tomlinson says “sorry, I think I'm going to leave it.” Harry looks at the wall, oxygen and air are the two options. The hose is under oxygen. Harry points to the air instead. 

Doctor Tomlinson moves the head rest of the bed up and says quietly “are you sure sweetheart? The oxygen seemed to really help, and I want to keep making progress with your breathing muscles.” Harry whispers quietly “okay, yeah, I didn't know.” Doctor Tomlinson smiles and whispers quietly “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.” Harry whispers “it's okay.” Doctor Tomlinson gets the mask on Harry's face and turns on the oxygen. Harry's feeling tired, so he lays back into the bed and closes his eyes. Doctor Tomlinson puts a blanket on Harry too. Harry sighs and whispers quietly “thanks.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis sits down and stays with Harry while it's going. Someone knocks on the door. Louis says “come in.” Julie says “Charlotte is here.” Louis says “okay, thanks. Can you ask her to come back here?” Julie smiles and says “of course. Also Carlin's asking about picking out her prizes now.” Louis shakes his head and says “it hasn't even been an hour yet, tell her that she can pick them out after I tell her that she's good to go home.” Julie giggles and agrees. 

Harry's pov:

Harry's tired, but he isn't comfortable enough to fall asleep. Harry hears Julie. Harry secretly hopes that doctor Tomlinson will leave him completely alone. There's another knock on the door. Doctor Tomlinson opens the door and says “hi.” The woman says “hi, here's the keys.” Doctor Tomlinson says “here's the other keys, sorry again.” The woman says “you can't help it, it happens.” She says “oh, do you want me to make dinner?” Doctor Tomlinson says “yes, please, you know I can't cook well.” The girl bursts out laughing hysterically and says “I’m telling you, you should hire someone.” Doctor Tomlinson says “no, we’re not having that conversation here.” She agrees and says “bye, love you.” Doctor Tomlinson says “bye, love you too.” 

Doctor Tomlinson shuts the door. Harry realizes that he's married!! Carlin says “oh my god, he didn't even introduce me to his wife!! I'm his favorite patient ever!” After it's done, Doctor Tomlinson turns it off and takes the mask off of Harry's face. Harry thinks that he hung it up. 

Harry hears him walk to the counter again and writing. Doctor Tomlinson walks and Harry hears the door open, before closing again.

Louis’ pov:

Louis hears Carlin and has such a hard time not bursting into laughter. As soon as the medicine is done for Harry, Louis turns off the oxygen, gently takes the mask off of his face, hangs it up and then walks over to the counter to write down the time. Louis also adds that Harry's fallen asleep, deciding that he should probably get Zayn, Niall or Liam to help him wake Harry up. Louis leaves the room.

Louis goes to Carlin and says “hello there, you're being quite loud, considering my other patient just fell asleep.” Carlin's jaw drops, her eyes go wide in shock and she says very loudly “fell asleep? During what sounds like albuterol and atrovan?!” Louis says “yeah.” Carlin snorts and says “and they trusted you enough to fall asleep??! They're absolutely crazy!” Louis hushes her and says “seriously, I am not making this up.” Carlin says “how come you didn't introduce me to your wife?!” Louis says “that was my sister, she came because she wanted my car, in exchange for hers.” Carlin cracks up hysterically and says “she's funny!! I like her.”

Louis snorts and says “she thinks she's funny, but she's not.” Carlin snickers and giggles. Louis says “I heard you're trying to get out of here before it's been an hour of waiting.” Carlin says “you said I was better, hence I can go home, right?” Louis says “not until an hour after albuterol.” Carlin says “I'll give back one of my prizes if you let me leave early.” Louis goes to her level and says “tell you what? I need to talk to your parents alone for a bit, before you leave, so if you can wait for at least 15 more minutes, while we have adult time, then let me go back to my other patient, then I can come back to check you. Then you can pick out your prizes to go home.” Carlin hums and says “okay, deal.” 

In the hallway, Louis just talks to them about following up in a couple of days, and that he'd say Friday or Monday. They both choose Friday and then go to a conference room. Her dad says “it's really hard to keep doing asthma attacks with her, are you sure that albuterol is helping?” Louis says “I know it's difficult, but asthma is tricky, and I think that what we're doing now is enough.” Her mother says “but it seems like she's having one or two every week.” Louis says “honestly, that's not too bad, it could be a lot worse. I'd say three times, in one week, is enough for concern and action. I do agree that this has been her worst week yet, and the only thing that would make me change my mind is her needing a third dose today, but that's not going to happen.” Her parents argue more, about not being able to handle it anymore. Louis says “okay then, have a seat please.” They both sit down and give each other thumbs up. Louis sighs and says “there's really only four options right now. First option is bed rest until I see her on Monday, second option is continuing to do what we're doing now, third opinion is another doctor, and fourth option is hospitalizing Carlin.” That makes both of them argue with him about how difficult all of those options are. Louis says “okay then, so you agree that we’ll keep doing what's working enough to keep her out of the hospital? Because the person I was thinking of does not go lightly when treating asthma, if Carlin had seen her on Monday, Carlin would have been in the hospital for at least 3 nights.” They both shut up instantly. Louis says “right now, I can handle her asthma, and Jennifer can handle it too. I would prefer to only send Carlin to someone if it's too much for us to handle.” They both understand and thank him.

They go back to Carlin, while Louis goes back to Harry's room. Louis is surprised to see Harry awake. Harry giggles and whispers quietly “hi.” Louis shuts the door and walks over to Harry, whispering “hi, how are you feeling?” Harry grins and whispers “alright, lot better than before. Thanks.” Louis says “no, thank you.” Harry says “for what?” Louis says “for being honest with me and not trying to rob me of prizes!” Harry bursts out laughing. Carlin says “I heard that!! And you love it when I demand the prizes that I deserve!! Just admit it, Tomlinson!! You love me.”

Louis looks stunned and whispers super quietly “don't tell a soul, but I don't like to do deals like that, where I give away multiple prizes for everything. Because I need those prizes and so does Jennifer, for our patients with severe anxiety, even Lindsey does, if they give her a brand new patient and they have severe anxiety.”

Harry's pov:

Harry completely understands Doctor Tomlinson’s deals with him now, and says quietly “but I don't have anxiety.” Doctor Tomlinson says very quietly “I know, and I'm not saying that you do. I just decided to try deals with you, because you seemed a little upset, and I’m sorry that I used something that I usually only do with people that have anxiety.” Harry whispers quietly “it's okay.”

Doctor Tomlinson whispers quietly “can I listen to you, pumpkin?” Harry's eyes go wide. Doctor Tomlinson says quietly “breathe sweetheart, I'm not going to check your stomach again, I'm just going to listen to your breathing this time. Okay?” Doctor Tomlinson rubs Harry's knee too. Harry whispers quietly “okay.” Doctor Tomlinson stands up and puts his stethoscope on again. Harry leans back into the bed, with the teddy bear, absolutely petrified. Doctor Tomlinson puts the end right on Harry's chest. Harry wants to cry, Samantha never ever would be like this, she is consistent with Harry, but she also knows how much he stresses himself out over getting checked, so she does it as quickly as possible, right after medicine is done. Harry also realizes that if he would have been completely honest and upfront with Doctor Tomlinson to begin with, he wouldn't be in this situation. 

Doctor Tomlinson finally stops listening to Harry and sighs. Doctor Tomlinson goes over to the counter, grabs Harry's file and brings it back to the bed. Harry grins and moves to read what he writes. Doctor Tomlinson writes down that Harry's still not sounding good. Harry goes back up and reads the times that doctor Tomlinson has been very consistent with writing down, almost obsessively. 

Doctor Tomlinson says “okay, so I can't give you more for another 35 minutes, because it hasn't been a full hour since the second dose ended.” Harry agrees. Doctor Tomlinson says “and after the third dose is over, you'll have to wait a hour, because I like to make sure the wheezing hasn't returned.” Harry understands completely. 

Doctor Tomlinson says “alright, I will be back, I have to go to my other patient.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis returns to Carlin. Carlin smirks and says “my prize list please.” Louis says “I know, I'm starting it now.” 

Louis writes down on a blank sheet of paper 1 level three, 6 level 2, 7 level one teddy bears. Louis gives her the list. Carlin says “does that include the bet teddy bears?” Carlin smirks wide. Louis adds two level one for bribery to wait. Carlin says “much better!” Louis checks her one last time about twenty minutes later and says “you're sounding good still, you can go.” Carlin says “yay! Finally.” Louis says “this stays on until you are ready to leave, got it?” Carlin says “why should I?” Louis says “I'm giving you a level two teddy bear, for wearing it, I can easily tell Julie that I made a mistake.” Carlin's face is completely stunned and she huffs before saying “fine, I'll leave it on, but you're a meanie.” Louis says “thank you.” Louis leaves the room and finds Julie. Louis says “I need at least four level three bears hidden. 1 for Harry, one for Rosie and two for emergency situations.” Julie understands and says “that would leave one.” Louis says “fine, at least one for an emergency situation.” Julie understands. Louis says “I did not make a mistake in counting, just so you know. Level three equals two level ones and one level two, or two level twos and a bonus level one.” Julie says “got it, thanks.” Louis says “do not take off the pulse ox monitor, it hasn't exactly been a full hour yet, but she's getting extremely impatient.” Julie says “I understand, got it.” Louis says “if she complains at all, tell her that I said it stays on until I take it off.” 

Julie goes into Carlin's room with the list after hiding three of the level three teddy bears. Louis hears them talking while he's entering Harry's room again. Harry smiles. Louis shuts the door and hushes him. Carlin says “can you please take this off now Julie? Doctor Tomlinson said it could come off.” Julie says “oh sweetheart, I'd love to take it off, but doctor Tomlinson gave me strict orders to not take it off and said that he will be taking it off.” Carlin huffs and says “he’s really trying to get the most out of the deal, darn it. Those level two teddy bears! Ugh.” Julie laughs and says “I know, I honestly think it should just be a gift card instead.” Carlin scoffs and says “then he'd limit the number of ones to give away.” Jennifer says “want help down?” Carlin says “yes.” Carlin gives her the big bear after Jennifer asks her to leave it for other children. 

They both listen to her parents complaining after she's out of the room about him not listening to them. Jennifer says “what do you mean? I mean you are being completely honest with him, aren't you? You're not just sugar coating how she's been because that's the easiest thing to do?” Her mother says “of course we're being honest, it's just difficult.” They clearly walk out of the room and they can't ease drop anymore. 

Louis says “sorry, wanted to ease drop to make sure Julie listened.” Harry says “I understand, I'm sorry I freaked out a bit.” Louis snorts and says “a bit Styles? You're saying that all of your freaking out to day was just a bit?” Harry blushes and says “no, I guess I freaked out a few times.” Louis says “much more honest answer, but I was just teasing you.” Louis smirks. 

Harry's pov:

Doctor Tomlinson is smirking now. Harry squawks and says “you're a teaser.” Doctor Tomlinson says “my ex wife didn't call me tommo the tease for nothing.” Harry gasps and says “what? You were married?” Doctor Tomlinson says “yes? But that's my private life and I don't share that with patients usually.” Harry says “then why are you telling me?” Doctor Tomlinson says “I don't know, okay Styles? I have no idea why I just told you that.” Harry says “when can you give me more medicine?” Doctor Tomlinson checks the time in the file and the time on his watch. Doctor Tomlinson says “I'll go grab it now.” 

Liam's pov:

The little girl from earlier walks out with her parents and Jennifer. She's got four build a bear boxes and two huge teddy bears. She grins and says “hi!! Can I get a picture with you all and my new teddy bears?!” They all agree. Her mother gets a picture of them on her phone with the girls brand new tiny doggy stuffed animal. She's grinning ear to ear. She hugs all of them and talks a mile a minute. A nurse walks out and says “woah, woah, slow down dear.” The girl squawks and sasses out the nurse. She looks down at the thing on her finger, then looks at Niall with the cutest pout face in the entire world. She says “Niall? The meanie doctor put this on me, can you take it off please? I don't like it.” Niall caves instantly and takes it off of the child, asking her what her name is. The girl says “Carlin, and thank you Niall. He's probably going to be mad, because he's not always nice.” Niall says “is it doctor Tomlinson?” Carlin says “un hum, I got this teddy bear for letting him check my stomach muscles, but none were showing, so I really got a good prize. I got this one because I wanted to trade two level 2 prizes for a level three and a level one. So I got this one and this one for getting my ears checked.” She grins. Niall gasps and says “really?” She says “uh huh!” Niall says “I'm so jealous.” Carlin smirks and says “good, it's mine. I earned it.” 

Niall says “sounds like you really earned all of these.” Carlin says “yes, I did!!” Doctor Tomlinson walks out about five minutes later and says “alright darling, where's the pulse ox monitor?” Carlin smiles and says “hi!! My new best friend, Niall, took it off for you.” Doctor Tomlinson walks over and says “really?” Carlin says “yeah, because he agrees; you're super mean.” Niall says “it was her, all her, my god she has a pout face.” Doctor Tomlinson says “I'm aware of that, Niall, and it's not your fault, you're not aware of her tricks to get out of things.” Carlin huffs, folds her arms and says “I didn't think you would come, so there.” Doctor Tomlinson says “well I'm here now, so can I have it?” Carlin looks at him and says “Zayn will give it to you.” 

Louis’ pov:

Louis says “no, I want you to give it to me” while putting his hand into his pocket. Carlin says “no, show me that.” Louis shows her another pulse ox monitor. Carlin gasps and says “meanie!!” Louis says “finger. Now.” Carlin says “no!” Louis says “Carlin, please give me your finger.” Carlin says “no, no.” Louis sighs and takes the pulse ox from Zayn. Jennifer walks out, and blocks the front door. Carlin gasps at the clear line drawn by Jennifer. Jennifer says “what?” Carlin latches onto Zayn and says “trapped.” Zayn says “okay, what the hell is going on? Why are all of you making this poor child feel trapped?” Louis says “I'm just trying to make sure that she's actually okay before letting her go home, because technically I let her leave to pick out prizes 20 minutes early, and she has a history of her asthma acting up again right around the one hour mark after albuterol as well as atrovan is done. I'd prefer to know now that she needs a third dose, than find out later.”

Carlin gives him her finger instantly to prove she's still okay. Louis says “thank you.” Louis puts the pulse ox back onto Carlin's finger and turns it on. Louis watches both numbers, and they both are okay. Her heart rate is high, but Louis knows he terrified her. Louis says “both numbers are okay.” Louis takes it off of Carlin's finger after turning the monitor off. Carlin sighs in relief. Jennifer stays by the door. Carlin says “you can move now.” Jennifer says “nope, you completely ditched me for prizes.” Carlin gasps and says “you're right, I did!” Jennifer laughs, and moves away from the door. Carlin says goodbye to Zayn, Liam and Niall, before going to hug Jennifer. Louis sneaks away while she's completely distracted. Louis gets the pulse ox cleaned and asks Julie to put it back into his office. Julie says “okay.” Julie walks away with the pulse ox monitor. Louis works on writing down the final numbers from the pulse ox in Carlin's file. The door to the lobby opens. Carlin huffs and says “you snuck off on me, how dare you.” Louis sighs and says “I didn't sneak off on you.” Carlin says “liar, yes you did.” Louis finishes and then scoops her up into his arms. Louis puts her on the counter and says “okay, spill missy, you never want to just say goodbye to me, so what's going on?”’ Carlin says quietly “thanks for not agreeing with them that I need a different doctor.” Louis says “sweetheart, there will eventually come a time when you're asthma needs a second brain to take care of you. But that doesn't mean you'd stop seeing me. It means you would see me, but you'd also see an asthma specialist too.” Carlin grins and says “would I get prizes?” Louis says “I'll talk to whoever, when it's time to involve a second person. In the meantime, I want you to take it easy tonight, because your body has to recover from this asthma attack. Okay?” Carlin says “okay, I'll rest.” Carlin rolls her eyes. Louis says “you've got all those brand new teddy bears, and I think those teddy bears need your snuggles.” Carlin gasps, grins and says “you're right!!” Louis gets her down from the counter and says “bye sweetheart, take it easy.” Carlin agrees, waves goodbye and leaves the hallway without help. 

Harry's pov:

Harry looks at his phone, it's after 4:45 now. Doctor Tomlinson returns finally, with medicine and gives it to Harry, before switching the hose to the air, then putting the mask on Harry's face. Harry's relieved, because he thinks it's very late by now. After it's done, Doctor Tomlinson take it off of Harry's face, hangs it up again and then writes in the file the times. Doctor Tomlinson says “can I take a listen to your breathing again?” Harry freaks out. Doctor Tomlinson says “okay, okay, I'll wait. Can we talk a bit first?” Harry says “okay, yeah.” 

Doctor Tomlinson smiles, sits down on the stool and says “how is your sleep schedule? Like what time do you go to bed and what time do you wake up?” Harry says “I go to sleep around 12 and then I get up around 6.” Doctor Tomlinson says “alright, do you ever wake up in the middle of the night?” Harry says “yes.” Doctor Tomlinson says “are you able to fall back to sleep?” Harry says “not usually, I usually have to bake something in order to be able to go back to sleep. Sometimes I'll bake until it's time for me to get up.” Doctor Tomlinson writes all of that down in Harry's file. Doctor Tomlinson says “okay, are my questions so far okay?” Harry says “yes.” Doctor Tomlinson says “do you take naps during the day?” Harry says “I try to nap, especially on tour, for a couple of hours during the day, just because my sleeping schedule is even worse due to the traveling.” Doctor Tomlinson writes that down. Doctor Tomlinson says “do you ever have trouble sleeping on tour?” Harry says “yes, but I usually bring a few scented candles from home to help me.” Doctor Tomlinson says “okay. Can I take a listen now?” Harry agrees. Doctor Tomlinson listens to Harry's breathing and then tells him that he sounds better.

Doctor Tomlinson says “can I ask if anything else is going on?” Harry says “my team of doctors put me on vocal rest.” Doctor Tomlinson writes that down and grins. Doctor Tomlinson says “is it alright with you if I expanded and extended the vocal rest period?” Harry's surprised, but says “okay, yeah.” Doctor Tomlinson says “great! I want to expand it to bed rest. Okay? Very little stair climbing, I would prefer none, unless there are a few steps to get into your home. Very little walking, like you can go to the bathroom. And absolutely no driving.” Harry says “I have a bathroom in my bedroom, so that works.” Doctor Tomlinson says “I will write a note to whoever, including the team doctors, possibly two different letters, alright?” Harry says “okay, thank you.” Doctor Tomlinson says “in the mean time, I'd like to see you again on Friday to see how you're doing, preferably early.” Harry agrees.

Doctor Tomlinson writes everything down and then starts the letters. Doctor Tomlinson finishes both letters, signs them and has Julie copy them. Doctor Tomlinson asks Julie to make twenty three copies of each one. Julie agrees. Doctor Tomlinson waits until the door is shut before saying “can I ask you a few more questions?” Harry says “sure.” Doctor Tomlinson says “earlier, when I upset you, do you know what that was?” Harry says “no, but it was weird.” Doctor Tomlinson says “has that ever happened to you before?”

Harry says “yes, it has. Many times.” Doctor Tomlinson says “what you experienced, is something pretty rare, it's called a headspace.” Harry says “wait, what? It's a real thing?” Doctor Tomlinson says “yes, I've personally never experienced it myself, but from the descriptions I've been given from older people is that everything is either speed up or slowed down, everything seems fuzzy or blurry, and everyone is extremely different in responses. You're a head nodding type, meaning you are agreeing to questions, without even fully processing and without complete alert consent.” Harry says “wow.” Doctor Tomlinson says “alright, that's all of my questions. Thank you for agreeing to go on bed rest. Is there anyone you'd like me to talk to? To explain the head spaces?” Harry says “Liam and Paul, please.” Doctor Tomlinson agrees.

Louis’ pov:

Louis puts his jacket back on, goes into the lobby and asks for Paul as well as Liam. They both follow him and Louis notices how protective Paul is over Liam. Louis takes them to his office and says “please, have a seat.” They both sit down. Louis says “does Harry ever get unresponsive?” Paul says “no, Liam and Niall are always the most likely to be unresponsive, why?” Louis sighs and explains headspaces to Paul. Paul understands instantly and is instantly extremely concerned about Niall, as well as Liam, even insisting that they need to see him, for their own safety. Louis says “I would only see Niall, Liam or Zayn if they agreed, and wanted to see me. It'd be extremely important to me, because it'd allow me to figure out if they are capable of going into headspaces or not.” Paul understands and agrees, escorting Liam out safely. Louis sighs, takes off his jacket and starts to figure out what the hell to do to help Harry. Louis decides instantly to write down his personal cell phone number for Harry on his business card. Louis smirks and then adds his work cellphone number to the front. 

Louis goes back to Harry's room, shuts the door and gives him the card. Louis says “the one printed on the card is my office voicemail, the one right there is my after hours number. And the one on the back is anytime of the day. Paul didn't react well enough, was more concerned about Liam and Niall; so I didn't even bother to tell him.” Harry says “that's okay, thank you for not telling him and thanks for all the numbers.” At like 6:15, Louis listens to Harry's breathing again. Louis is glad that Harry's sounding better, still. Louis removes his stethoscope and says “you sound much better still, so you can go.” Louis removes the pulse ox from his home from Harry's finger. Harry thanks him. Louis shakes Harry’s hand and says “it was nice to meet you Harry, I will see you first thing Friday morning at 8:30.” Harry agrees. Louis leaves the room with Harry’s file so that he can change out of the gown. Louis gets the letters from Julie, and attaches a business card to every single one. Louis says “once Harry's done changing, can you take him to pick out prizes? One three for all of the medicine, one two for a deal and one level one for another deal.”

Harry's pov:

Harry changes out of the gown, puts both of his phones away, gets his jacket on and hugs boo bear goodbye. Harry puts the teddy bear down on the bed. Harry gets up and opens the door. Julie is waiting for him and says “alright, lets grab your prizes.” Harry says “oh god.” Julie giggles and says “it's very good prizes, I promise.”

Julie takes Harry to the prize room. It's literally a room with three tables and a reserved area. 

Julie says “you can have one level three, for all of the medicines, one level two for a deal and one level one for a deal.” Harry only made one deal, but he’ll have to argue with Doctor Tomlinson later. Harry chooses the big white teddy bear, the horse and then gets stumped between the cat, a golden doggy and a rainbow looking pony thing. Julie says “the rainbow ones always go first, but for some reason, that pony has been here for almost two weeks.” Harry says “is there always dogs and cats?” Julie says “yep, always.” Harry takes the rainbow pony. Julie grabs a build a bear box that's empty for the horse and the little pony. Harry puts them both in and thanks her. Harry sees Doctor Tomlinson's office door again on their way to the lobby. 

The nurse at the desk gives him the letters. Harry puts them into the build a bear box. The nurse smiles and says “Doctor Tomlinson said to put you into his schedule for Friday at 8:30, so you're good to go.” Harry smiles and says “okay, thank you very much.” They all start to put stuff away.

Harry goes over to the boys with the box and the big teddy bear. Niall's jaw drops and he says “I'm beyond jealous.” They all leave the office. Harry says “I'm too tired to drive my SUV.” Alberto agrees to take him home, Niall joins them instantly. Harry says “I was parked near a bus.” Alberto finds Harry's keys and SUV. They go inside and head back to the apartment complex. Harry dozes off in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rainbow pony thing is the Doris that was on Harry's solo tour, the horse is the horse that was sometimes with RBB & SBB, and the big bear is the one that Harry was seen with in a couple of videos, I think it even made an appearance in the 3D movie.
> 
> Next chapter, Louis kids will be introduced! My original thought was a chapter in each one's point of view, but that was impossible for this part of the story. I might still do that, for when they're not going to be seeing each other.


	4. Harry gets caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis packs his stuff up to go home. Harry gets caught breaking bed rest restrictions. Lots of stuff happens with Louis' children. Liam, Zayn and Niall arrive to Harry's apartment for their daily meeting, which is when Harry gives them the notes. At the rehearsal space, Louise and Caroline's nanny quits, Charlotte arrives for her internship job. Liam, Zayn, Louise and Caroline spy on Louis texts with Charlotte. Louis' phone rings like crazy all day, and he spends a lot of time focused on answering questions about Harry's bed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny little section in Harry's point of view, rest mainly Louis. Section in Charlotte and section in Liam's.

Chapter 4: Harry gets caught

Louis’ pov:

Louis finally finishes getting his equipment put away, puts their pulse ox monitors from home into his bag, puts a couple of the stetheys his children feel safe with into the bag, before closing it and then packing his computer bag. One of the other nurses flirts with him all of the way to his car. Louis sighs and says “look, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to date anyone again.” Megan says “it's been almost two years since you got divorced, isn't it time yet?” Louis says “no, it's not.” Megan apologizes and goes to her own car.

Louis finally gets home and his kids are so happy to see him. Louis tells them all about his day, and about Carlin really getting a lot of prizes. Melanie scoffs and says “not surprised. I swear she only likes you for the stuffed animals.” Louis says “on the bright side, I think I found a patient that I can't win over with bribes.” Melanie says “finally!” Salvatore cracks up. Louis eats dinner and then finds out from Lottie that he needs more food. Louis says “okay, does anyone want to go shopping with me?” Melanie says “daddy?” Louis says “yes sweetheart?” Melanie starts crying and says “I'm sorry, I got kicked out of daycare.” Louis says “what? Why?” Lottie says “she hurt a teacher, over albuterol.” Melanie says “it was a normal masky, I couldn't help it.” Louis says “oh princess, it's okay, it's not your fault Melanie, the teacher should have known better. Did you get albuterol?” Melanie says “here at home.” Louis kisses her forehead, grins and says “guess what?” Melanie says “what?” Louis says “that means you get to spend the afternoon with Charlotte or Fizzy!” Charlotte says “oh no, I start my new job as an assistant makeup artist tomorrow.” Felicity says “I thought it was just an internship.” Charlotte says “well, yes, it is, but if I'm good, then it could result in a full time job, and I would possibly get to go on tour.” Felicity says “wow, alright, well I will gladly take care of Mel, in the morning, then drive her to work.” Charlotte says “I'll talk to my new boss first thing in the morning, I'm sure they'd understand.”

Melanie decides to stay home with her teddy bears. Louis tucks in most of the younger kids and all of the older kids. Melanie hugs Louis tightly. Louis says “you want to come with me?” Melanie agrees. Amy and Heather join them. Louis gets his daughters ready to go shopping. Charlotte and Felicity are going to crash at the house, since they're both going to have to be up early.

Harry's pov:

Harry wakes up, once they're home, and carries his stuff upstairs, then into his apartment. Niall says “can I crash here?” Harry says “sure, but I'm exhausted.” Niall understands. The four of them eat pizza together for dinner. Harry breaks up the dinner after they finish, claiming to be exhausted from all of the albuterol and atrovan. They understand that and leave his apartment. Harry checks his night time baking supplies, and makes a list. Harry sneaks out, drives to the grocery store that's open and shops for baking supplies at 7:15 in the evening. Harry gets more basic food supplies, then moves onto snacks, before heading to the vegetables, then going to the baking isle.

Louis pov:

At the store, they are focused on lunch stuff, bread, vegetables, peanut butter, jellies, snacks and juice boxes. The girls get a kick out of this shopping trip. They're quick to pick stuff out, already knowing exactly what they can get. Louis struggles to remember where the juice boxes are. Melanie says “baking isle.” Louis says “thanks pumpkin.” Melanie says “welcome.” They go to the baking isle. Louis finds the juices right away. The girls help pick out the flavors to get.

Once they've got the juice boxes in the cart, they're all distracted by the pre packaged mixes, that Louis hits another cart. Amy squeals, bursts out laughing hysterically.

Harry's pov:

Harry's trying to find his baking supplies and crashes into another cart. Harry gasps and says “I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention, that was my bad.”

The voice says “Harold?” Harry's head snaps up, it's doctor Tomlinson. Harry's eyes bug out. Doctor Tomlinson says “Harold, Harold, Harold, what are you doing here?” Harry says “I was out of baking supplies, and snacks, Niall likes to eat a lot.” This girl looks absolutely curious. Another girl coughs and says “he cooks!” The girl next to her squeals and says “hush it, they both can hear us.” The third girl says “so, how do you two know each other?” Harry says “um, we actually just met today.” Doctor Tomlinson says “yes, we did, now Harold, I believe that we should get going.” Harry says “past their bed time?” Doctor Tomlinson says “yes and I'm trying to pretend that we haven't run into each other.”

Louis’ pov:

Louis is a little livid that Harry broke the bed rest rules, but he wants to be forgiving since it is to help Harry cope with his night terrors. Harry giggles and says “I'd like that.” Louis says “okay then, goodbye stranger who kind of looks like Harold.” Louis leaves the isle with the girls. Melanie says “what was that?” Louis says “what was what?” Melanie says “that, back there?” Louis says “it was nothing.” Amy says “spill the beans.” Louis says “no, you're not getting anything out of me.” Louis focuses on checking out at the register with the girls.

Harry's pov:

Harry checks out and sees Doctor Tomlinson checking out at a different line. Harry's done quickly, pays for it with his credit card and then goes outside to his SUV. Harry puts everything into his SUV, and then drives back to his apartment. Harry goes upstairs with the bags, puts everything away, before going upstairs with his new stuffed animals to go to bed. Harry puts on his pajamas and turns off the lights before going to bed.

Louis’ pov:

At home, Louis gets the girls to bed. Melanie confronts him during her medicine time. Louis says “fine, he's my brand new patient that I put on bed rest. Clearly he has a mind of his own and can't be bribed with teddy bears.” Melanie giggles and says “maybe it has to be a teddy bear you pick out, just for him.” Louis hums and says “good point, good point.” Melanie says “thank you.” Louis finishes putting away the groceries once her medicine is done. Louis and Melanie head to bed. Melanie grabs her favorite teddy bears, and giggles before going to Louis’ room. Louis works on the lights and the night lights. Louis gets changed in the bathroom, into his own comfortable clothes and then brushes his teeth.

Louis joins Melanie on his bed and they get more bed crashers. Louis tells them a story, and then they all talk while falling asleep. Louis falls asleep perfectly content and happy with his life. He's got 15 perfect angels, with their share of issues, but they're his children and absolutely wonderful.

The next morning, Louis gets up at five am, to have enough time to shower, get dressed and start getting ready for the day.  Louis is showered and dressed within a half hour, then goes downstairs to unload the dishwasher.   Louis unloads the dishwasher, puts away the medicine parts from last night and starts to work on getting ready for morning medicine with all of the children, just getting their seven nebulizers set up.  Louis starts to work on getting ready for the breakfast rush, before he preps the lunch box station on the island.  Lottie walks out all nicely dressed up for her new job, grinning.  Felicity walks out, looking completely ready to tackle a day of running with the children.  Lottie says "cereal?  Really?"   Felicity snorts and says "I'll make eggs and toast."   Louis says "make waffles or pancakes, we don't have enough bread to do lunch, plus toast."  Lottie says "you got six bags though."   Louis says "okay, I guess."   Felicity grins and starts to work on getting everything ready.  Louis goes to wake up the kids and help get them ready.  Louis wakes up all of the younger kids first, they're very slow to move today, but they all are good at picking out their own clothes.  His older ones are lazy usually, though.   Louis wakes up the quads, they all have outfits all ready for the week, since he did it over the weekend because the girls like to try to confuse their teachers with the same outfits, so he doesn't let them to that.  Louis wakes up the twins, who whine and complain, before moving onto the boys.  They refuse to get up, so he moves onto the oldest girls.  Hope, Olivia and Melanie whine, but get up.  Louis finally gets Salvatore, Nathan and Joey up, then turns on the lights.  They whine and moan, complaining that it's way too early.   Louis says "I know loves, I know, but I have to get to work at 8:30, I'm sorry loves."   Nathan says "can you quit working so early?"  Louis laughs and says "sweetheart, once I find a full time nanny, you can sleep in later, okay?"   Nathan sighs and says "okay, sounds good."  Nathan shuts his eyes again.  Louis shakes his head fondly.  

Louis helps do morning medicine with all of the children that need it.  Louis does Melanie's, Jordana's and Taylor's medicine at the counter.  Nathan finally comes downstairs dressed with Salvatore and Joey once the eggs as well as toast are done.  Nathan says "yes!!  Thank you Aunt Fizzy!!"   Felicity grins and says "you're welcome Nathan, any requests from you all for tomorrow?"  Salvatore moans and says "bacon, please."   Amy says "I want pancakes this weekend please, daddy?"  Louis says "okay, we can have pancakes on Saturday."  They all cheer at that.  Melanie gasps and says "oh, can I take horsey today if it's still in the prize room?"   Louis says "of course sweetheart."  Melanie grins and says "anyone have requests?"  Salvatore says "oh, that monkey if it's still there."   Louis says "I think that was gone yesterday morning when I looked."   Salvatore shrugs and says "big doggy, for stuffy land."  Melanie says "okay."   Jordana says "the pony if it's still there."   Amy says "I think you and daddy know our tastes in teddy bears well, I trust you."   Louis laughs, giggles and says "alright, alright, but you have to save some for my patients today and tomorrow."  Melanie agrees instantly.  Louis gets them all ready to go to daycare, school and gets himself ready to go to work.  Lottie has to leave right at 7:00 to be at wherever by 8:15 for her new job.  Felicity stays and helps Louis pack lunches with the children's help.   They choose their own snacks and drink, before putting them in their lunch boxes.  Louis and Felicity add sandwiches as well as vegetables since none of the kids willingly add that stuff.  Melanie giggles and snickers as she sneaks a cookie.  Louis says "oi, sneaky, caught you."  She giggles and laughs.  The kids all brush their teeth before leaving the house.  Louis is very lucky to have had Danielle get them into very good brushing habits, the triplets are even good at brushing at least once a day. 

Louis takes them to daycare so that he can find out exactly what happened.  Louis finds out that all of them are on the verge of getting kicked out of daycare, because he's always so late in the evening.  Louis says "I'm sorry, I try really hard to get the girls at my office to schedule the asthmatic children early in the morning, but sometimes emergencies and last minute patients come up.  I can't just not treat an asthma attack because of needing to pick up the children by six."   The woman says "we understand that mister Tomlinson, but there's multiple reasons.  Besides, you're children are a lot for their room."   Louis says "oh."  The woman says "we've gotten complaints that there's too many children in your older kids room, I've tried reasoning that we take children from the time they're younger until they are old enough to be on their own after school, but there's I guess more parents with seven to eight year olds in the area than we thought."   Louis says "so you're really having to crack down on the rules, for everyone."  She says "yes, plus your children's asthma needs kind of overwhelm all of our workers."   Louis smiles and says "I understand, you'll take them this morning, right?"  She winces and says "no, I can't."   Louis says "excuse me?"  She says "look, you're going to have to prove that you can be here by five o'clock, then they could stay."  The kids look stunned.   Louis says "never mind, we'll be finding somewhere else. I'd like my money back for today, tomorrow and next week please."  She agrees instantly and refunds his card for next week as well as Thursday and Friday's care.  

Louis thanks her and they all go back onto the bus.   Louis calls Jennifer.  Jennifer says "hi Louis, where are you?"   Louis says "at daycare, stuck with a problem."   Jennifer says "what kind of problem?"   Louis says "all of my children have been kicked out of daycare, because there's too many of them."    Jennifer gasps and says "I've heard of getting kicked out for behavior problems, but never for there being too many."   Louis says "I've only been using them for about six months, I had a feeling they weren't truly capable and only saw me as a desperate parent willing to pay them money."   Louis puts his phone on speaker and drives to the office.   Jennifer says "alright, I'll tell everyone that you're coming with the children."   Louis says "thank you."   Jennifer tells Lindsey, who gasps and says "oh my god, that's insane Tomlinson, did you get your money back?"   Louis says "yes!  They require two weeks payment at a time, so I payed on Monday for two whole weeks, I made sure to demand that at least."   She says "good!  I'll give you nanny names that I use, and past full time nannies."   Louis says "thank you, please apologize to Cassandra for me, she's there for an interview with me to possibly become my nanny."   Lindsey promises to inform Cassandra who is in their lobby.  Jennifer calls all of the girls for a meeting and lets them know of the situation.   Julie calls his first patient for him and the mother completely understands because she has to drop off her children at the same district.  

At the office, the kids get to stay with Louis for quite a while.  Louis meets with Cassandra and she still has a nanny job that she hasn't quit yet.   Louis says "I need someone full time, willing to help me with everything during the week."  Cassandra says "like live in kind of situation?"   Louis says "yes, is that alright?"   Cassandra says "I mean that sounds like a great opportunity, how many kids to you have?"  Louis says "fifteen, but I'd be willing to hire a second nanny, that's also live in, if you think you'd be overwhelmed on your own."   Cassandra says "oh my, fifteen just me?"   Louis says "for now, until I can find a second live in nanny to work with you."   Cassandra says "yeah, okay."   Louis says "besides, it'd really only be the triplets and the quadruplets all day.  The twins and sextuplets are all in school."   Cassandra says "oh my god, okay, that sounds a lot easier than I was thinking."   Louis says "sorry, the numbers usually overwhelm people."   Cassandra says "the number fifteen overwhelmed me, because I was thinking I'd have from an infant to a moody teenager all on my own."   Louis says "no, no, all of them are very good at taking care of themselves, but I need help with cooking, making lunches, helping them with homework, grocery shopping, helping them with getting down the nebulizers.  The medicine is extremely organized and I'd have step by step instructions for you."  

Cassandra says "okay, that sounds like I could handle that.  I thought you meant waking them up, getting them dressed, cooking breakfast, getting them to school."   Louis smiles and says "no, I'm home in the morning, I get them all up very early, dressed, fed breakfast, lunches packed, so that there's nothing really left besides driving them to school."   Cassandra says "okay, I'm sorry, I should've just asked instead of assuming."   Louis says "it's okay, I just kind of assumed that you'd already figured it out."  Cassandra says "oh my god, I'm so stupid, I thought that was like eight kids."   Louis laughs hysterically and says "they travel in one big blob, I don't even bother with a line.  I do ask that my sisters or anyone that baby sits them counts often."   Cassandra says "by name, obviously, because head counting isn't exactly enough."   Louis says "I appreciate that, my sisters just like to assume that they've got everyone."  Cassandra giggles and says "not me, I'm kind of ocd about that stuff."   Louis says "okay, great."  They exchange phone numbers, Louis giving her all three of his, plus their house phone number.  Cassandra gives him her personal cell number.  Louis thanks her and they shake hands.  Cassandra says "my current job is only a few hours at a time, so I think I should be able to quit and then start whenever."   Louis says "excellent, if you could start this weekend, that would be great.  That way I'm home, with you, with the kids, and you could start learning how we do stuff."  

Cassandra says "okay, sounds good, thank you."  Louis says "no thank you, for not being scared off after I told you it's four sets of multiples."   Cassandra says "so like do I call you Doctor Tomlinson or?"  Louis says "no, god no, don't ever call me doctor Tomlinson, please.  My name is Louis."   Cassandra says "okay Louis, any weird things that you do?"   Louis says "lots of weird things, I leave my work stuff at work.  My children have a fear of white coats and stethoscopes.   So stethoscopes are called stetheys at our house, we have pulse oxys, and then nebbys."  Cassandra says "okay, got it."    Louis says "you can say medical professionals, but I'd prefer that you not.   You can talk about medicines, but you can't force it on them."   Cassandra smiles and says "I understand, I wouldn't want anything forced onto me, I'm not going to do that to a child."   Louis says "great, then I think you might get along with my children, who you will get to meet on Saturday."   Cassandra says "okay, I will call you, I better get going to my other job, I have to be there at nine thirty."   Louis says "how far away?"  Cassandra says "it's about forty minutes, if that, so I have time."   Louis says "if you're unable to quit, let me know please."   Cassandra smiles and says "I only nanny for my current boss when she's in London, she works for that boyband, one direction?  They travel the entire globe, and I just couldn't do that."   They leave his office and go to the lobby.  

Louis takes his kids to school at eight thirty.   They're on time and Melanie says "daddy?"   Louis says "yes princess?"  Melanie says "I um, kind of uh, packed cuddly bear and cuddly doggie, thinking that I'd stay at work with you all day instead of school."   Louis says "you did?"  Melanie blushes and says "yeah."   Louis says "so you don't have any school stuff with you?"  Melanie grins and says "it's my activity bag, not my school bag."   Melanie shows him.  Salvatore squawks and says "if she's skipping, I want to skip."   Melanie bats her eye lashes and says "but it's an anxiety day, Sal."   She pouts epically.  Salvatore says "oh Mel, I didn't know that."  Melanie says "yeah."   Nathan says "daddy?"   Louis says "yes Nate?"  Nathan says "can I go to work with you too?"   Louis says "what's going on at school?"  Nathan says "nothing big, it's actually supposed to be a movie day, but I think I went into a headspace yesterday."    Louis parks the bus, in a parking spot, safely, spins around and says "what do you mean sweetheart?"  Nathan says "it was all fuzzy and like I couldn't talk.  I could still walk, though, so it was weird, it happened at school, and didn't stop until you came home."   Louis looks stunned and says "Nathan sweetheart, that's not good at all.  Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" 

Nathan says "I wanted to check with Mel and Joey, they both confirmed that it's always fuzzy."   Jordana says "you're staying with us today then, Nathan!!"   JOrdana grins.   Louis says "what do you want to do?"  Nathan says "I'm scared it's going to happen again."   Louis says "me too, but you do realize that work, is a medical practice."   Nathan says "I know, but I feel safer there."   Louis says "okay, alright then.   Anyone else got a confession?   Anyone struggling to breathe?"   Louis raises both eyebrows.   Salvatore's eyes bug out.  Louis knows that's a tell for Sal, but doesn't push him.  Joey says "I'm good!!" Salvatore says "liar!" Joey says "Sal's struggling!!" Salvatore says "Joey had an attack, yesterday at school, didn't tell anyone!!" Joey gasps and says "I did, I told our teacher, she sent me to the nurse, I just didn't tell you." Louis makes a mental note to double check Joey's story with the school nurse. Joey says "liar!!" Salvatore says "you lied first!!" Joey says "no I didn't!! Sal told me this morning, in our room, he didn't want to get up, but he didn't sass you back, cause he knew you'd notice." Louis says "Joey, Salvatore, I can tell both of you are lying right now." Joey's eyes bug out and he says "I thought...I was fooling...you!!" Louis says "ah ha!! I knew it, see you can't fool your old man. You are coming to work with me." Joey whines and says "not Jennifer." Louis says "oh, I'll stick Jennifer on you and she'll have a chat with you all about trying to lie." Salvatore says "Olivia's struggling too!!!" Olivia gasps and says "no I'm not!!! I'm fine." Salvatore says "told me upstairs!! Right before we left!" Louis says "alright then, all three of you are coming to work then or I'll stay at school until you've had medicine." They all throw fits. Louis says "let's go inside." 

Louis takes them all into the school building and talks to the school nurse.  She says "hi kiddos!"   Louis smiles and says "did you see Joey, yesterday?"  She says "no, I haven't seen him all week!  Why?"   Louis looks directly at Joey and says "you're having a serious chat with Jennifer about albuterol."   Joey's eyes bug out.   She says "Joey, have you been skipping taking albuterol here at school?"  She puts her arms on her hips.  Joey huffs and says "fine!!  Yes."  Joey folds his arms and pouts epically.  She giggles and says "it's okay."  Joey grins and smirks.   Louis says "are Hope, Olivia, Salvatore and Nathan good about coming to you?"  She says "sometimes, I think the only way to truly solve this is for us to talk daily, and for me to create a chart just for your children weekly."   Louis smirks and says "I like you're thinking."  She grins and says "now as for day care, I don't know about there."   Louis sighs and says "well day care is no longer something to worry about, they've been kicked out."  She gasps and is shocked.  She says "you should talk to the principle, that's ridiculous!"  Louis says "it's alright, I've been working on trying to find someone to help me already, so I just now have to find someone will to take care of all of them before and after school, plus the little ones during the day."   She says "okay, well you should probably tell the desk too."  Louis says "we're going there next, just wanted to check with you, after their tattle tale fest this morning."  She gasps and laughs.  Louis says "they all tried to blame eachother, instead of being honest."  Melanie says "I was honest."  Louis says "true, so was Nathan." Louis says "Olivia, Sal, Joey, albuterol here before I leave or come to work with me." They all huff and protest again. Louis says "I'm giving you a choice." Olivia says "fine, work." Olivia scrunches up her face at that. The school nurse says "I think taking the three of them with you this morning might be the best, and bring them to school after recess is over." Louis says "that's a very good idea." She grins and says "thanks."  Louis talks to the secretary and says "Melanie's having an anxiety day." She smile sympathetically at Melanie and says "okay." Louis says "Nathan said he went under into a head space yesterday, was able to walk and everything." Her eyes go wide and she says "oh my goodness. So you're going to keep him with you?" Louis says "yeah, he's afraid it's going to happen again, so I don't want to push him." She says "anyone else?" Louis says "Olivia, Salvatore and Joey. They're struggling to breathe this morning, so I'm taking them to work too." She says "I feel bad for work." Louis laughs and says "me too." Louis says goodbye to Hope, Paige and Faith. Hope hugs him more than usual. Louis says "you okay sweet pea?" Hope whispers "yes daddy I'm good, I promise." Louis says "okay." Hope grins and leaves with the girls after Louis kisses them on the cheeks. Louis says "bye bye!! Love you!!" Hope grins. Faith says "love you too!!" Paige blows him a kiss. Louis blows her one back. They hurry off to their class. Louis takes the little ones, Melanie, Salvatore, Nathan, Joey and Olivia back to the bus. Fizzy meets him at work, after he tells her what happened, with more nebulizers. 

Liam's pov: 

In the morning, they go to Harry's appartment for thier morning meeting. Harry is waiting for them in his pajamas still, with a stack of papers, drinking coffee. Harry says "hey." Liam says "why aren't you dressed mate? We got a busy day today." Niall arrives and says "hey Liam, hey Zayn, hello Hazza!" Zayn says "hey." Liam says "hi." Harry says "morning Ni." Niall says "what the heck are you wearing?!" Harry giggles and says "pajamas." Paul arrives, and says "Harry! Go get dressed, please." Harry hands him one of the notes. Paul says "to whom it may concern: I have extended and expanded Harry's vocal rest period, to a complete bed rest. I saw Mister Styles yesterday and treated him for shortness of breath, parenthess s period, o period, b, period, parenthess. Due to how bad Harry's breathing, wheezing and shortness of breath was, I've decided that he is not allowed to do any activies. He is only allowed to be on bed rest. Absolutely no stair climbing at all, limited walking, absolutely no singing, absolutely no exercising." Paul's jaw drops. Harry nods his head and says "yep." Paul says "jesus christ." Niall says "keep reading please." Paul says "if you have any questions, or concerns, regarding Mister Styles, don't hesitate to call me. He's listed a number too, plus they've attached a buisness card to each letter, jesus. Signed Doctor Tomlinson." Harry says "sorry, tried to get out of it." Paul says "it's okay, it sounds like he wasn't willing to budge, no matter what." They go over the plan for the day, it's mainly tour preperations at the place that they're renting out. Paul takes all of the letters from Harry. At the building, Paul gives each one of their team doctors as well as emts their correct letter. Then gives one of the basic letters to each section of the team. They all go to their Stylist first. Caroline grins and says "good morning boys!!" Liam says "good morning." Zayn says "where are the girls?" Caroline says "with Cassandra already." Liam says "don't seem happy about that." 

Caroline says "she just told Lou that she's quitting!! Can you believe that?!" Liam's jaw drops and says "how do the girls feel about that?" Caroline says "haven't told either of them yet." Niall says "Harry's going to be so devestated that he isn't going to be able to say goodbye." Zayn says "I can't believe she's quitting. I mean, I understood not wanting to travel, but quitting, out of no where?" Caroline says "she claimed she's been wanting to quit for a while." Niall snorts and says "okay, who poached her?" Caroline gasps and says "you don't think?" Niall says "I'm going to go question her!" Caroline says "no, I was planning on you first. Let's go, let the couple go interrogate her." Niall says "true." Liam and Zayn go to see the girls. Lux and Brooklyn are coloring with Cassandra. Lux says "can we watch movies next month?" Cassandra says "what do you mean?" Lux grins and says "movies, next month, on the tour." Cassandra says "I'm not going on tour." Lux pouts and says "why not?" Cassandra says "because I got another job." Brooklyn gasps in shock. Zayn and Liam ask to join them. Brooklyn grins and says "sure!!!" They both sit down with the girls. They color. Lux says "but this is your job." Cassandra says "I know and I've loved baby sitting you girls. But my new job is full time." Lux says "and this isn't?" Cassandra says "this one is a four hour job, my new one would be nine hours." Zayn says "that's more than full time." Cassandra says "that's my guess on the hours." Liam says "but Lou could pay you for 10 hours, and you'd get to travel the world for free." Cassandra says "I'm sorry, traveling doesn't really appeal to me. Taking care of children does." Liam says "so Lux and Brooklyn aren't enough?" Cassandra says "look, I've loved watching Lux and Brooklyn, but you guys really don't need me need me. This person? Their kids just got kicked out of day care, all of their kids." Liam says "oh my god!! They sound like horrible children!! They have to be little monsters to get kicked out of day care." Cassandra says "I'm meeting them this weekend, but I highly doubt their little monsters." 

A girl walks up to them and says "excuse me?" Liam smiles and says "yes?" She smiles brightly and says "I'm looking for Caroline Watson?" Liam says "what's your name?" The girl says "Charlotte, I'm super late, I'm supposed to start my internship." Liam says "ah, so you're the new intern." Zayn smirks and says "I'm Zayn." Charlotte says "Charlotte, I have an over bearing brother, don't even think about it." Zayn's stunned. Liam tilts his head. Cassandra smiles and says "we'll take you to Caroline, right girls?" Lux grins and says "yes!!" Cassandra, Lux and Brooklyn take Charlotte to Caroline. 

Charlotte's pov: 

The nice girl and the two kids take Charlotte to where Caroline Watson is. The girl says "Caroline?" Caroline smiles and says "yes?" The girl says "Charlotte is here." Caroline gasps and says "hi Charlotte!! I'm Caroline Watson, nice to meet you." Charlotte smiles, shakes her hand and says "nice to meet you too." Caroline says "have a seat, Louise, the hair and makeup artist, is in a meeting, but she'll be back soon. And then we can discuss your internship for us." Charlotte smiles and says "okay, great." The nice girl and the children leave. Charlotte says "adorable kids." Caroline grins and says "thanks! Brooklyn is mine, Lux is Louise's daughter." Charlotte looks surprised, but smiles and says "beautiful names too." Caroline says "thank you. This is Niall Horan." Niall grins and says "hey." Niall says "these are too tight, and just too weird, they're not right." Caroline says "yeah, the teal is way too bright." Niall changes into red pants instead and says "they're much better." Caroline gives him the shirt and jacket. Niall tries them on and grins. Niall says "I like it, gonna look great on stage." Caroline grins and says "great. Just need two more stage outfits, then you're done." Niall picks out two more and then leaves. Zayn walks in and picks out his outfits. Louise arrives and says "I can't believe Styles got put on fucking bed rest." Caroline gasps and says "what?! That's redicilus!!" Louise says "that's what I argued! Same with the choreographer." Charlotte says "what? Why?" Louise rolls her eyes and says "well the doctor, basically bragged about how good he is in his note. Giving all of these fancy medical gibberish terms." Caroline says "read it." Louise says "oh I have both, doctor wrote one specifically for the medical team. They're all pissed, because of it." Caroline looks stunned. 

Louise clears her throat and says "to whom it may concern. I have extended and expanded Harry's vocal rest period, to a complete bed rest. I saw Mister Styles yesterday and treated him for shortness of breath, parentheses s period, o period, b, period, parentheses. Due to how bad Harry's breathing, wheezing and shortness of breath was, I've decided that he is not allowed to do any actives. He is only allowed to be on bed rest. Absolutely no stair climbing at all, limited walking, absolutely no singing, absolutely no exercising. if you have any questions, or concerns, regarding Mister Styles, don't hesitate to call me. He's listed a number too, plus they've attached a business card to each letter. Signed Doctor Tomlinson." Charlotte just listens to them all complain about how unfair it is. Louis texts her guess who's with me? Charlotte responds who? Louis responds Mel, Sal, Liv and Nate. Charlotte responds why? Louis responds Nate was under yesterday, until I got home. Charlotte gasps. Apparently her gasp was not appropriate to the conversation in the room. Caroline says "what are you doing?' Charlotte says "sorry, I got a text." Charlotte responds to Louis, are you kidding me?! I also just got in trouble with my new bosses, you're going to get me fired!! Louis responds wonderful!! Then you'd be free again!! Charlotte puts her phone away after Louise demands that she dose. Caroline says "okay, read us the note for the team doctors." Louise says "okay. Dear Team of Doctor for Mister Styles' band. First of all, I can't believe an un famous group has a team of eighteen medical professionals, that's blooddy rediculous. I have extended and expanded the vocal rest period that you ordered Mister Styles to be on, to a complete bed rest. I saw Mister Styles yesterday and treated him for shortness of breath, parentheses s period, o period, b, period, parenthesses. Due to how bad Mister Styles' breathing, wheezing and s period, o period, b period, was, I've decided taht he is not allowed to do any activies. He is only allowed to be on bed rest. Absolutely no stair climging at all, limited walking, absolutely no singing, absolutely no exercising. If Mister Styles, breaks the bed rest rules, please inform me at once, it is important for Mister Styles health and wellbeing that he be on bed rest. If you have any questions, or concerns, regarding my patient, don't heasitate to call me. The number, business card, and signed it." 

Caroline says "what an absolute jerk, and the way he added my patient, oh my god!! He's acting like he's been taking care of Harry since twenty ten." Louise says "I know!!" Caroline says "he said to not hesitate to call him, we should call him and find out if styling him for tour is an option." Louise says "let's have our new intern call him." Charlotte sighs, and says "can I borrow one of your phones?" Caroline says "okay, drop the auttitude right now, there's a phone right in your hands. Call Doctor Tomlinson on that." Charlotte smiles, appologizes and calls her brother's office phone number. Sarah says "hello?" Charlotte says "hi, can I speak to Doctor Tomlinson, please?" Sarah says "oh hey Lottie!!" Sarah calls "TOMLINSON!! Lottie's on the phone." Melanie says "hello Auntie Lottie, Daddy said that if you called, to tell you, he's not allowed to speak to you, because you'll get fired. GOODBYE!!" Melanie hangs up. Charlotte gasps and says "that was rude." Caroline says "what happened?" Charlotte says "a child hung up on me." They both crack up hysterically. Zayn walks in and says "what's so funny?" Liam smirks and says "Miss Charlotte here, has an attitude problem, and a child just gave her an attitude right back, before hanging up on her." Zayn takes off his shirt and winks before saying "karma!!" Charlotte is stunned by his behavior. Zayn notices her looking, winks, smirks and says "I see you looking." Liam glares daggers at her. Charlotte looks curious between them. Charlotte can see their tatoos, and reads into them. Charlotte texts her brother OH MY GOD MY BOSSES CLIENTS ARE A GAY COUPLE!! TOTALLY MARRIED GOONS!! HUSBAND JEalous. Melanie responds what? I don't understand, MEL. Also, daddy said not to text or speak to you!! BAD LOTTIE!!! Liam says "okay, who the heck do you keep texting?" Zayn smirks and says "I think she took a pitcture of me." Caroline snatches her phone, gasps and says "oh no, it's better than that!! OH my god, My bosses clients are a gay couple!! Totally married goons! Husband JEalous. Response what? I don't understand, Mel. Second response Also, daddy says not to text or speak to you!! BAD LOTTIE!!" Louise says "ask why not." Caroline smirks and dose. Caroline says "they responded daddy said that you'll blame him if you get fired, like always!! Can't blame him this time though Auntie Lottie, you started it." Louise squeals and says "oh, burn. Read the previous text messages." Caroline says "this is who she was texting!! THey texted guess who's with me? Charlotte responded who? The person respond Mel, Sal, Liv and Nate. Charlotte responded why? The person responded Nate was under yesterday, until I got home. Charlotte responded are you kidding me?! I also just got in trouble with my new bosses, you're going to get me fired!! The person responded, wonderful!! Then you'd be free again!!" Liam says "ooh!! Juicy!! Keep going up." 

Charlotte says "okay, okay, I get it!! I'll stop texting." Caroline smirks and says "yesterday, 3:30 PM. Hey, can you come get the bus?! Charlotte responded why? They responded two p, s.t.b, AnA, Can't pick up kids from daycare. Charlotte responded fine!! They responded NO HEELS!!! Thanks!! Charlotte responded how bad? They responded at 9:00 didn't see this until now, should've fucking hospitalized 2nd one, saw at grocery store!! Broke direct orders!!! Charlotte responded ouch! P-7, U-0. They responded I think I deserve at least a one!! I lost ten nothing to one patient. Charlotte responded you know better than to make deals with that child!! Yet you still do and you take her bets, you're own fault!! Money and toilet emojis." Louise cracks up laughing hysterically and says "you should text them that they're hilarious, Charlotte's boss, Caroline." Caroline smirks and says "no, I won't." Caroline gives Lottie her phone back. Lottie texts Louis my boss just read all of our conversations from yesterday and today, out LOUD. Louis responds oh, so you've got a nosey boss that doesn't trust you. HUH. OFF Of favorites, for good!! Unprogramed from work phone, girls know you're no longer urgent enough to grab me for!! Charlotte responds what? Why? Louis responds you quit, duh, you no longer need to get in contact with me urgently, Charlotte. Liam takes her phone, smirks and says "Charlotte texted my boss just read all of our conversations from yesterday and today, out LOUD. They responded oh, so you've got a nosey boss that doesn't trust you. HUH. OFF of favorites, for good!!! Unprogramed from work phone, girls know you're no longer urgent enough to grab me for!! Charlotte responded what? Why? They responded you quit, duh, you no longer need to get in contact with me urgently, Charlotte." Louise squeals and says "read more, read more." Caroline gasps and says "so this is who you worked for previously?" Liam says "the contact is an inappropriate emoji and the words UGH!! BOSSY PANTS." Caroline says "we'll have to check our contact names often then." Louise smirks. Charlotte huffs. 

Louis' pov: 

Louis has patients all day, and in between patients, his phone is cluttered with voice mail messages. Louis ends up having his children go into the play room, so that he can listen to the messages. Louis shuts his door, writes down the messages, the numbers and starts calling the people back. It's all Styles' people. Louis speaks to a couple, leaves messages back and then is done. His phone rings again. Louis says "hello?" THe woman says "hi, is this Doctor Tomlinson?" Louis says "yes, that's me. Who is this? What's the patient's name?" The woman says "My name is Caroline, patient's name is Harry Styles." Louis says "alright, what's going on?" Caroline says "I had a couple of questions for you." Louis sighs and says "alright, what's your questions?" Caroline says "I'm Harry's stylist, I wanted to know if we'd be allowed to go to his house and have him try on outfits for tour." Louis says "seriously?!! Do any of you understand the words bed rest?" Caroline says "excuse me?" Louis says "you're about the tenth call today, asking me if Harry can do this on bed rest, that on bed rest. The answer to your question is no. Do not call my patient, do not go to my patient's house. Harry is on bed rest, that means no moving out of bed, unless it's to eat or go to the bathroom." Melanie walks in with cuddly bear and cuddly doggie, climbs into the chair and smiles softly. Louis smiles softly right back. Caroline says "okay, okay, jesus. I'm sorry, I didn't realize how serious you were." Louis says "what did you think it was?" Caroline says "honestly? I thought it was because Harry flirted with you, flashed that dimpled smile of his that gets anyone to cave, blinked his eyes and convinced you to write the letter so that he could get out of tour rehersals and preperations until next Thursday." Louis says "tour preperations?" Caroline says "yes, we're going on tour in three weeks." Louis says "ah yes, that tour that mister Styles told me about." Melanie's eyes go wide and she writes on a white board you're taking care of Harry Styles, from the biggest boyband on the planet?! Louis nods his head and writes it's a secret though, yeah? None of your classmates can know. Melanie writes got it, secret, so he broke bed rest? Louis writes yes, I'm hoping he calls me today. Melanie writes okay!! Caroline says "I'm surprised he told you that, he usually doesn't like to talk about it." Louis says "alright, well Miss Caroline, if you have no more questions, I'm quite a busy person. I have other people to see today." Caroline says "ah yes, I understand. That's all, thank you very much." LOuis says "you're welcome" and hangs up. Melanie snickers and giggles. Louis scoops her up and tickles her. Melanie giggles, laughs and says "okay, no tickles." Louis stops tickling her. Melanie snuggles into him with her teddy bears. They all eat lunch together, in the room for his and Lindsey's children. Jennifer has kids, but they're a few years older than Lindsey as well as Louis', so they're too old for the room. After lunch, Olivia, Salvatore and Nathan are feeling better, so Felicity picks them up at 1:00 to take to the school for the last few hours of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters kind of all over the place as far as point of views go, but I'm really going to try to do one point of view at a time for later chapters. Like when the boys are on tour, and stuff.


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends all of Thursday obeying the bed rest restrictions, only getting up to get food or go to the bathroom. Louis has afternoon patients, including a drop in visit with Carlin. Louis then speaks to his children's asthma doctor, who wants them to be home on Friday to do a house call. Louis informs her that he has to see his first two patients at 8:30 as well as nine am, she understands. Harry takes a nap, gets woken up by a reminder call and has a dream that his team forces him to take Taylor, but when he wakes up he highly doubts that would happen. The boys eat dinner with Harry in bed.

Harry's pov:

On Thursday, Harry spends his entire day in bed, just relaxing, watching movies, only getting up to go to the bathroom or eat food. Harry even takes snacks upstairs so that he doesn't move anymore. Harry ends up wanting to just fall asleep after lunch, completely exhausted from climbing the stairs. Harry texts Liam, can you bring me dinner tonight? I exhausted. Liam responds giggling, of course love, no more stair climbing, you're so bad. Harry responds but Leeyum, I have to eat, I didn't want to break the rules, but I was hungry. Harry turns off his phone, turns off his light, shuts his window shade, shuts his curtains, shuts his door and crawls under his covers. Harry sighs, snuggles with his new teddy bears in bed and really gets the rest that he needs. 

Louis' pov:

In the afteroon, Carlin's mother arrives with Carlin. Carlin is crying alot. Louis goes right out to see them. Louis says "what's going on?" Her mother sighs and says "she's not taking albuterol, she's made herself a million times worse. She refused to stay home today, had to go to school, school asked me to take her home because she was struggling, but refused to take medicine. At home, instead of taking it easy, she just ran in circles to hide everywhere. Louis sighs, takes Carlin from her mother and says "okay, alright. You're okay Carlin, come on with me." Carlin nods her head. Louis takes them to room number ten and gets carlin setteld with both boo bear as well as the big teddy bear. Louis gives her albuterol and atrovan. Carlin is better afterwards. Louis says "let's wait an hour an a half today, maybe her breathing is reacting too well too quickly, to the atrovan, that it's almost a false better." Her mother is suprised, but understands and agrees. Jennifer keeps the two of them company for the whole time, while Louis takes care of other patients, plus takes care of his own kids. then goes back to Carlin. Carlin is bad again, at one hour and fifteen minues. Jennifer is surprised, so is her mother, Louis is not. Louis says "sweetheart?" Carlin hums and says "yeah?" Louis sits down infront of her and says "you know how I said that there was going to be a day, when your asthma's just being too smart for me?" Carlin nods her head. 

Louis says "today is that day, you're asthma is just being very smart and I think it's time to involve an asthma specialist. I think it's time to involve a second medical professional in your care, who treats only asthma, all day long, every single day of the week." Carlin looks surprsied, gasps and says "that kind of medical person exists?" Louis nods his head and says "yeah, so there's one named Kristen, who is good with other patients of mine who have anxiety. She has been willing to do deals with some of my patients, but she's a bit more stingy since she doesn't have many prizes at all." Carlin whispers "okay." Louis says "another option, which you may not like at all, is the oncall asthma doctor at the hospital." Carlin freaks out and says "Kristen, I'll see Kristen." Louis says "okay, you are on bed rest, no school, only allowed to move to go to the bathroom, you're going to eat in bed, that's how serious I am. Okay?" Carlin says "okay." Louis says "I'll call Kristen today, you are on bed rest, until Kristen sees you. If Kristen sees you and decides you can be off of bed rest, that's fine, if Kristen decides to add more things to bed rest, than that's what she decides, okay?" Carlin says "okay, do I get a prize?" Louis says "yes, you're getting two prizes, for agreeing to see Kristen." Carlin's jaw drops. Louis gives her a level two teddy bear and a level one teddy bear. Louis says "these are for you, this one is for medicine and letting me check you, this ones for agreeing to see Kristen." Carlin says "okay." Carlin and her mother leave. Louis gives them the number for Kristens' office. 

Louis calls Kristen's office, speaks to Kristen about Carlin, who completely understands everything, and agrees to take care of her. Louis thanks Kristen, hangs up and then calls Lauren. Lauren says "hey, are your kids alright?" Louis says "not really, Nate went completely under at school yesterday, I'm just worried it'll happen again." Lauren says "aw, poor thing, is he alright?" Louis says "I think so, was still shaken up today. I kept all of them with me at work today." Lauren says "okay, is anyone having issues that I should see them tomorrow or this weekend?" Louis says "Salvatore's struggling to tell me, so is Joey, so is Olivia. I don't know if it's anxiety based, head space fear or what." Lauren says "okay, can you keep them all home tomorrow? Like you home too?" Louis says "I have to see my first two patients, absolutely have to see them, one I put on bed rest, the other needs me to do feeding tube as well as picc line flushing, plus cleaning. She gets pretty upset about it, and we need to talk about what her doctors are thinking of. The rest, I could probably get away with moving to another day." Lauren says "okay great, have felicity or Lottie stay with them until you're done with your patients. I'll put in that I need to make a house call, to your home." Louis sighs and says "okay, thank you." Louis hangs up, talks to Jennifer, who completely undrestands. Louis talks to Lindsey, who also understands, Lauren is the one that really makes the calls with putting Louis kids on bed rest. Louis then informs Julie, that he's only going to see Harry as well as Rosie tomorrow, reschedule everyone else to whenever he can see them. Preferable after Tuesday. Julie's stunned. Louis says "my hands are tied, Lauren." Julie gulps and gets to work on calling everyone but Harry as well as Rosie to reschedule.

Harry's pov:

Harry gets his reminder call about his appointment from Julie, that he's seeing Doctor Tomlinson in the morning at eight thirty am. Harry sighs, yawns and says "okay, thanks Julie." Julie says "you're very welcome, keep resting." Harry says "I will" and hangs up. Harry can't believe she disturbed his nap, and snuggles back into the blankets. Harry has a dream, that he's forced to take Swift with him on Friday, morning, since it's her last day in the area. And he's been forced onto bed rest, which ruined their plans of Harry and Taylor getting pictured at a restaurant. Harry sits up fast, absolutely petrified of what Taylor would tell Doctor Tomlinson. Harry shakes his head, gets up and goes to the bathroom, before climbing back into bed. Harry turns on a romantic comedy, yes he's that kind of sap, as Niall calls him. Harry can't help it, romantic movies are just too good not to watch. Okay, okay, he might be a bit of a sap, after all, he believes if he ever found his soulmate, his team would have no choice but to let him come out, because it's true love. The boys return, right before dinner time with Paul. Liam, Zayn and Niall eat dinner in bed with Harry. Harry is so glad to have such supportive band mates who will literally eat dinner in bed with him. Harry gets a call from their management team. Harry answers "hello?" Niall pauses the movie that they have on. The management person says "hey Harry, so since you're on bed rest and probably only allowed to leave bedrest to see this doctor again, we're wondering when you see him again." Harry says "tomorrow morning." The management person says "oh great!! We're sending Taylor swift with you then, okay?" Harry says "what? No, I don't feel comfortable with that." The management person says "look, Taylor's last day free is tomorrow, you need to be seen with her, this is happening weather you like it or not, okay?" Harry says "okay, fine." Harry rolls his eyes. Harry can't believe this. They hang up first. Harry moans and complains to the boys instantly. They feel bad. Niall smirks and says "could I come too? I want a word with Doctor Tomlinson, I still have a bone to pick with him over his stupid prize that he gave me." Harry snickers and giggles. Niall says "what? I want a good prize, so that's why I want to go see him." Harry says "I think you have to be a patient, to get prizes." Niall smirks, grins and says "okay then, I will become his patient and then get all the prizes in the world!!" Harry giggles and says "oh Ni, if you're trying to make out like that little girl did, I think she only got that many prizes because she was so little." Niall says "well I won't let him touch me without prize deals." Harry says "then be upfront about your anxiety. Don't lie like I did." Niall says "I will be upfront." Niall grins.

Niall sleeps over in Harry's place, since they have to be up so early for Harry's appointment. Harry texts his team that they need to leave at 7:30 am for his appointment from the apartment complex, so Taylor needs to be there before then. Niall takes a picture of himself in Harry's bed with him. Niall says "I'll post it somewhere, that way they can't say that swift slept in your bed." Niall smirks. Harry giggles hysterically. Niall sleeps in the guest room. Harry gets on pajamas and goes to sleep for the night at 11. Harry wakes up at 2:00 in the morning from a really vivid night mare. Harry's shaken to the core by it, enough to have to get up to go downstairs and bake. Niall wakes up at 2:30, scares the shit out of Harry in the kitchen and says "what are you doing?" Harry lies "nothing." Niall says "you're baking? At two thirty in the morning?" Harry says "yes, I bake at two thirty in the morning at least twice a week." Niall says "why? It's two thirty in the fucking morning." Harry says "I just like to bake at this time, okay?" Niall looks at Harry and says "okay, that's fine mate, if that's the only way I can have your delicious baked foods every couple of days, then I'll take it." Niall grins. Harry sends him back off to bed. Niall goes, gladly, because he's not going to loose precious sleep waiting for food that he knows will still be there in the morning. Harry eats some of his cookies, puts the rest away and goes back to sleep. 

Harry's awoken by another night mare, this time it involves Doctor Tomlinson, as well as Taylor, and Taylor telling doctor Tomlinson her concerns about Harry's sexual health, because you know, there's nothing like having something real happen to be able to tell to the press, so that they're technically not always lying. Doctor Tomlinson also being concerned about it and humiliating Harry infront of Taylor. Harry gets up, cooks more and then starts to clean his apartment so that he doesn't have to go back to sleep. Harry accidently falls back to sleep, has a night mare about Doctor Tomlinson not listening to him saying no, multiple times and checking Harry, plus forcing medicine on him. Harry sits up fast and gets up off of the couch. Harry goes crazy folding laundry that's already been folded, but he wants to keep himself busy at this point. He has to stay awake, he can't sit down for a minute, or risk falling asleep. Harry bakes home made bread, more cookies and even makes cinnamon rolls because he doesn't want to sleep. While both pans are rising, he does more cleaning. Harry finally finishes his cooking, and then makes frosting for the cinnamon rolls around 6:45 am. Niall walks down moaning and says "god, those smell absolutely delicious!! What are they?" Harry pulls out the cinnamon rolls from the oven. Niall squeals in delight and says "yes!! Oh my god, I'm inviting over the boys." Harry pulls out the two different breads from the oven. Niall says "two different breads?" Harry blushes and says "one is banana bread, the other is plain." Zayn moans at the smell and says "god, how long have you been up?" Harry lies "since about five, why?" Niall says "he made one whole batches of cookies, two different breads and cinnamon rolls." Liam says "I'm absolutely shocked." Paul walks in and says "Taylor's here, they're brining her up now." Harry says "why?" Paul says "they want photos of you two leaving the building together." Harry says "okay." At 6:55, Taylor is brought into his apartment. Taylor gasps, sniffs the air and says "oh my god, it smells amazing in here." Harry says "thank you." Harry puts the food away, not even offering any to his fake girlfriend. Harry finishes eating. 

Harry sits down and eats with them. Niall finds his two new batches of cookies gasps and says "you made me three batches?! Oh Harry, I love you!!" Harry giggles and says "love you too Ni." Niall says "here, this makes up for me not joining you lads this morning." Liam says "what do you mean?" Niall says "I'm third wheeling with Haylor to Doctor Tomlinson's office, I've got a bone to pick with him over this!" Niall whips out his prize from the other day. Taylor says "I'm confused, what's one of those felt art kits got to do with Doctor Tomlinson?" Niall says "he asked me if I wanted a prize too, to go with my jucie box and ice cream, so I said yes!!! Who wouldn't say yes to a prize? Then his nurse, Julie, took me to the prizes and they were garbage!! So today, I'm not leaving without a real prize, in exchange for this crap prize." Harry says "what if he says no?" Niall says "then I'll just go find the prizes myself and take one." Harry says "Niall, that's stealing!!" Niall says "I'm exchanging my prize Harold!! It sucks!! I want a fucking little teddy bear!!" Niall shows Harry's awesome tiny stuffed animal and says "I want one just like this, is that too much to ask for?!" Taylor says "woah, hold on, you got a prize? For what?" Harry grins and says "for agreeing to be on bed rest." Harry smirks. Niall's jaw drops and he says "what was the huge teddy bear for?" Harry blinks his eyes innocently and says "for taking albuterol plus atrovan, and not giving it to you half way through." Niall scrunches up his face and says "I deserve a bloody prize for taking more than half of your albuterol doses the last three months alone." Harry says "but I took all three doses, of two medicines and that was enough to get me a level three prize." Niall's jaw drops. Liam says "that's just wrong, he should not be bribing you to take albuterol and atrovan." Harry smirks and says "he also bribed me to let him check things." Liam's jaw drops and he says "that's it, I'm getting jealous." Taylor says "who do you think you'll be dating after this?" Harry sighs and says "management mentioned Danielle Campbelle, who's never been in a relationship before, they also mentioned trying to find a real girl that's normal like Eleanor and Sophia. They're leaning more towards Campbell and have even been in contact with her team, who is going to be talking to Campbelle about it, since she's never been in a real relationship before." Niall says "isn't she like thirty?" Harry says "twenty eight, twenty nine in November." Niall says "see?! Too old mate, she's ten years older than you." Harry says "so? Taylor's 29." Taylor says "that's true, be no different." Niall groans and says "well hopefully it's easier on you." Taylor says "you're my last short term relationship, next one is going to be at least six months long." Niall says "really?" Taylor says "yeah, possibly a year after that, or more." Niall says "oh wow." Harry says "she'll be long term, the email said." Liam says "that's good mate, then you can do double dates with one of us." Harry smiles and says "that's true, that'd be nice." Taylor says "we should suggest a four couples date!! The girlfriends of one direction could finally be front news together." Harry says "you've already met them though." Taylor says "I know, but we've never had a four couples date." Niall says "trust me, I'm sure they'll save that for later." 

Niall, Harry and Taylor leave at seven 10 with Paul. They're photographed by the photographers on the stair cases and going to the car. Taylor and Harry are holding hands with Niall right behind them. Paul and Paddy keep guard over them, but leave enough space to not be in the photographs of Harry and Taylor. Harry lets Taylor get in first, before getting in himself. Niall climbs in, smirks and says "management ain't going to be happy about me crashing this date. I even flashed my prize out." Niall tweets out going to get what I deserve for a prize, instead of this piece of crap!! Niall smirks, before putting his phone away. Taylor giggles and says "your team must hate you." Niall grins and says "oh they love me, I give the fans what they deserve, excellent content on social media!! From all ends." Niall smirks. Taylor shakes her head. Harry just smiles. 

At the office, they walk inside together. Their photographer takes photos to send to the outlet for management, to give as an exclusive with the details to the sun or the mirror. Harry can't believe how much they're willing to do for this. Their photographer leaves after getting the photos. Niall, Taylor and Harry go inside the building. Harry checks in at the desk. The woman smiles and says "hi, you're early, Doctor Tomlinson isn't here yet, have a seat please." Niall walks up to the desk and says "I've got a bone to pick with Doctor Tomlinson. He told me I could have a prize the other day and he gave me this cheap prize!! I deserve a better prize, considering that I have white coat syndrome." The nurse looks shocked, gasps, apologizes profusely and takes Niall to get any prize that he wants. Niall looks at Harry stunned, but follows her gladly. Niall gets to pick out two prizes, so he chose a small teddy bear and a matching level two teddy bear. Niall smiles wide and thanks the nurse very much, even giving back his level zero prize after taking a photo of it for Instagram next to the bears. Niall tweets out just exchanged this crap prize for even better ones!! Look at these teddy bears!! Hashtag winner, hashtag my teddy bears, hashtag don't steal them Harry Liam and Zayn!! Niall posts the picture too. Niall gives her the prize back and thanks her for the wonderful prizes. She grins and says "you're welcome, very sorry, again." She leaves with the crappy prize. Niall says "poor children that come here, they get crappy prizes." Taylor says "very crappy prizes." Niall giggles and snickers. Harry is absolutely jealous. 

The front door opens and Doctor Tomlinson says "sorry I'm late." Niall says "I thought you lived here!! Doctor Tomlinson, at least that's what I heard from the little girl that was here yesterday." Doctor Tomlinson says "hello again Neil!! Didn't expect to see you today." Niall squawks, squeals and says "it's Niall!!!" Doctor Tomlinson says "hello Harold!!" Harry glares and says "my name is Harry." Doctor Tomlinson says "okay Edward, whatever you say." Doctor Tomlinson smirks. The woman at the desk says "why are you so late?" Doctor Tomlinson says "you haven't heard?" She says "no, what?" DOctor TOmlinson smirks and says "Rosalinda is my last patient for the day, the rest of the day, I'm free." Her jaw drops and she says "Wednesday you were fully booked today, to the point that we had to schedule Harry at 8:30. Now all of those appointments have disappeared?" Doctor Tomlinson says "go gossip with Sarah and Julie, I'm beyond sure that Julie's told her by now." Doctor Tomlinson shakes his head. The nurse leaves quickly. Harry says "my name isn't Edward either." Doctor Tomlinson says "okay, whatever you say Mister please call me anything but Mister Styles." Doctor Tomlinson smirks as he's leaving the lobby. Harry huffs and says "he's infuriating." Taylor laughs hysterically, slapping her knee before saying "I have to tweet that." Taylor tweets out "okay, whatever you say Mister please call me anything but Mister Styles!! Funniest thing I've heard all week, funniest thing I've ever heard from a doctor. #Sassmaster #schooled #Harryjustgotburned!! Taylor puts her phone away smirking. 

Doctor Tomlinson walks out completely dressed like a doctor this time with Harry's file. Doctor Tomlinson says "are you going to join us mister Horan?" Niall says "I'd love to, but I need a little something to sweeten the bribe, otherwise I won't spill the tea on Harry." Doctor Tomlinson says "unlimited ice cream good enough?" Niall grins wide and says "excellent bribe, you know the way to my heart." Doctor Tomlinson says "good to know Niall." Doctor Tomlinson winks. Niall grins wider. The three of them follow Doctor Tomlinson to room number 4. Harry says "this feels like deja vu." Doctor Tomlinson says "well Harold, as long as you've been being good and on bed rest, there should be no reason for me to give you albuterol or atrovan today." Niall says "can someone get me and Taylor ice cream, plus popcorn please?!" A nurse gets them ice cream and popcorn. Niall takes all of it grins and says "thanks Sarah." Sarah says "no problem Niall!!" Niall keeps his teddy bears in his arms too. Taylor says "wow." Niall says "I think she likes me." Taylor snorts and giggles. They sit down in the chairs in the room. Niall says "no, I ain't sitting on that bed, Harold, you're the patient, you go up." Harry blinks his eyes and says "but I'm not allowed to climb." Doctor Tomlinson pulls out the stepper, smirking. Harry huffs, but gets up and goes onto the bed. Harry says "this feels like it's about to be question me like crazy time." Doctor Tomlinson shuts the door and says "oh Harold, it's just a few questions. Plus follow up questions when necessary." Harry says "Niall, keep your mouth shut and I'll keep doing what I did today." Doctor Tomlinson says "Niall, if you spill the beans, I'll give you three build a bear teddy bears on Monday." Niall's jaw drops. Niall says "oh my god, Taylor help." 

Taylor says "I'd take Styles' bribe, you can afford three build a bear teddy bears on your own." Niall says "you're right, thanks Taylor." Niall smirks. Harry grins and says "good choice Niall." Doctor Tomlinson says "so Harry, how are you feeling?" Harry says "great." Doctor Tomlinson says "how did everyone react to your bed rest?" Niall says "they were upset at first, but they calmed down eventually." Harry says "well, I think they've been okay with it." Doctor Tomlinson says "okay great. So you've been staying in bed? No stair climbing, no signing, no strenuous activities?" Niall says "what's a strenuous activity?" Doctor Tomlinson says "moving around a lot, lifting things, pushing things. Things that you shouldn't be doing when you're supposed to be on bed rest, resting." Harry says "none of that, I swear." Taylor says "does baking count?" Doctor Tomlinson snorts and says "depends on how strenuous actual baking is, I wouldn't know because I can't cook for shit, as my family likes to constantly remind me." Doctor Tomlinson hums and says "have you made anything that required a lot of work since Wednesday?" Harry says "nope, none at all." Doctor Tomlinson says "alright, I trust you Harold." Niall's jaw drops. Doctor Tomlinson says "yes Neil?" Niall says "nothing, nothing." Harry smirks at Niall and mouths I promise to make you as much cookies as you want as soon as I'm off bed rest. Niall grins and mouths you better!!! 

Doctor Tomlinson washes his hands, walks over to Harry and says "so Harry, what have you been doing on bed rest?" Harry says "watching movies, napping." Doctor Tomlinson says "really?" Harry grins and says "yep." Doctor Tomlinson says "have you been avoiding stair climbing?" Harry says "I technically couldn't completely, our apartment's on the second floor of our complex, so I couldn't avoid the stairs completely." Doctor Tomlinson says "one story apartment or two stories?" Niall says "two stories and all of the rooms are upstairs." Harry glares at Niall. Niall says "what? It's the truth Harry, it was unavoidable." Doctor Tomlinson says "alright then, so you only climbed up the stairs once on Wednesday, then once down today?" Harry says "no, I climbed up and down to get food." Doctor Tomlinson says "so you only had to climb back upstairs three times?" Harry says "yes." Doctor Tomlinson says "alright, so there's a slight chance you need albuterol and atrovan." Harry says "fine." Harry huffs and pouts. Niall opens his mouth to protest. Doctor Tomlinson says "yes Niel?" Niall says "it's Niall, for pete's sake." Doctor Tomlinson grins and says "okay, for pete's sake, I'll stop calling you Niel, Pete." Niall's jaw drops. Taylor bursts out laughing and says "you're the funniest person, I've ever met. This ones jokes are absolutely horrible." Taylor points to Harry. Taylor gets a phone call. Taylor grins and says "hey paul, what's up?" Taylor says "awesome, great, thanks, I'll meet you at the front door then." Taylor puts her phone away in her purse and says "camera man is ready, have to go now. Goodbye Niall, bye Harry, good luck on tour." Niall says "see you later, have fun on your European leg of your worldwide tour." Taylor leaves the office. Doctor Tomlinson says "okay, who was that and why was she here?" Niall says "oh, her name's Taylor, she's just a friend." Harry nods his head. Doctor Tomlinson says "oh, okay." Niall says "will you leave me all alone with Harry for albuterol and atrovan?" Doctor Tomlinson says "let's not get too far a head of ourselves Niall, I haven't even had a chance to finish asking Harry questions that I wanted to ask him." Niall says "oh, okay." Doctor Tomlinson says "so you've been doing good on bed rest?" Niall says "well Harry didn't break any bed rest rules, he only got out of bed to eat and pee, right Harry?" Harry says "that's right Niall, which is exactly what you told me. You weren't clear about what to do if my place was two stories." Doctor Tomlinson says "touche styles, touche." Harry grins. 

Doctor Tomlinson says "how did you sleep on Wednesday night?" Harry smiles and says "great, why?" Doctor Tomlinson says "just asking. Did you sleep okay last night?" Harry says "not really." Doctor Tomlinson says "really? What happened? Unless you're uncomfortable sharing infront of Niall." Harry says "just um...really bad dreams." Doctor Tomlinson says "vivid bad dreams or like flashback kind of dream?" Harry says "what do you mean by flashback?" Doctor Tomlinson says "a flashback is when you relive a past event, or past moment, either during the day or sometimes even at night." Harry says "it was like a flashback, but it wasn't what actually happened." Doctor Tomlinson says "so it was a night terror." Harry says "a what?" Doctor Tomlinson says "a night terror is a very vivid dream, that feels very lifelike and is either based off of a past event or based off of feelings or worries that your subconscious has." Harry shivers at that. Doctor Tomlinson says "how did you cope with it?" Harry says "baking chocolate chip cookies." Doctor Tomlinson says "okay, but then you were able to go back to sleep and sleep through the night, right?" Harry says "no, um, I went back to bed, but then woke up again." Doctor Tomlinson says "another vivid bad dream?" Harry says "yeah, so I got up and started baking, but while waiting for stuff to sit, I fell asleep again, had another one, so I kept myself busy baking until it was time for my alarm to go off. Then I went upstairs to get dressed, go to the bathroom and put away laundry that I'd just refolded to keep myself distracted. All before Niall woke up." Niall looks surprised and says "why didn't you wake me up?" Harry says "I thought you were going to have rehearsals all day for the band, so I didn't want to wake you up. I figured it was bad enough that I woke you up at 2:30 with the first one." Niall shakes his head and says "next time, I'm over your house, wake me up Hazza." Harry whispers "okay, I will." Doctor Tomlinson says "so Wednesday, what were you doing?" Harry says "I was buying midnight baking supplies." Doctor Tomlinson says "okay, that makes sense. So baking is a coping mechanism for your bad dreams and night terrors?" Harry whispers "yeah." Doctor Tomlinson says "do you want to talk about any of them?" Harry's eyes bug out and he says "no, no." Doctor Tomlinson says "okay, alright. Just thought I'd ask if you wanted to talk about it at all." Harry whispers "thanks for asking." 

Doctor Tomlinson says "can I listen to your breathing sweetheart?" Harry's eyes go wide. Doctor Tomlinson waits patiently. Harry nods his head, even though he really isn't okay with it. Doctor Tomlinson doesn't move at all. Niall says "he said yes, why aren't you checking him now?" Doctor Tomlinson hushes Niall and says "Harry hasn't given a verbal yes or no, I know it seems weird, but I'm just a weird person." Niall says "okay." Harry thinks about it more. Doctor Tomlinson says "do you want to negotiate maybe? I could give you all of your options, just like yesterday." Harry whispers "okay." Doctor Tomlinson smiles gets out the white boards and gives Harry options. The first board has listening to breathing in exchange for no tummy pressing poking prodding, just like yesterday. Teddy bears. Pillows, blankets, coloring books, movies, different color stethey, television show. The second board says prize for it, bribe or lower bed. Harry circles lower bed, different color stethey, teddy bears, pillows, blankets. Harry gives them back. Doctor Tomlinson says "okay, any questions?" Harry writes on the blank board what's a stethey? Doctor Tomlinson writes what do you mean? Harry writes you wrote different color stethey...what's a stethey? Doctor Tomlinson writes I never wrote the word stethey, that's impossible. Harry shows him the board and the word that he circled. Doctor Tomlinson blushes and writes sorry, habits are hard to break. It's what I listen to your breathing with. Harry writes I like it better than the real word, it's cute. Doctor Tomlinson writes on another board on Wednesday, did you feel more comfortable when I had my white coat on or off? Harry blushes hard. 

Doctor Tomlinson writes be honest, alright? Harry writes off. Doctor Tomlinson writes what about stethey? Did you feel more scared with the black or the colored one? Harry writes black, everyone uses black. Doctor Tomlinson writes ah, okay, around neck or off of neck? Harry writes around, just like you. Doctor Tomlinson writes okay. Doctor Tomlinson says "well Harold, this one thing that you asked for, is in a different room entirely." Niall says "what?" Doctor Tomlinson says "Harry's asked for a lower bed." Niall looks surprised and says "you have lower beds?" Doctor Tomlinson smiles and says "yes." Harry smiles. Doctor Tomlinson says "Niall, would you feel more comfortable if I took off my coat?" Niall sighs in relief and says "oh thank god you noticed, yes, much more comfortable." Doctor Tomlinson winks at Harry. Doctor Tomlinson says "are you okay with this around my neck Niall?" Niall says "no, not at all." Doctor Tomlinson takes it off for Niall. Niall starts to calm down and says "thank you." Doctor Tomlinson says "you're welcome, I do want to warn you Niall that there's only one piece of equipment in this new room. It's a pulse ox monitor. There also might be a nebulizer or two in the bottom cabinets, for when Jennifer has multiple patients at once in a family." Niall and Harry are surprised. They leave the room with their stuff. Doctor Tomlinson brings the office teddy bears with them. Doctor Tomlinson says "I'm just going to go into my office to grab something that Harry wanted." Niall says "okay." Niall and Harry wait in the hallway area. Doctor Tomlinson returns with only his badge on, Harry's file and a bright pink stethey in his hand. Niall makes a face of disgust at the bright pink and says "I like blue, better." Doctor Tomlinson grabs a light blue too. Niall grins and says "much better." 

Doctor Tomlinson moves them to room number 11. Harry notices light blue walls first. Harry looks around the room, taking it in slowly. There's a transport bed, but the rails are covered by heavy blankets, there's a sheet on it too. Doctor Tomlinson puts a bright pink sheet ontop of the white sheet and a couple of pillows with pink, purple and blue pillow cases onto the bed. Doctor Tomlinson also puts more blankets onto the bed too. Doctor Tomlinson pulls out a blue teddy bear and a pink one, as well as a dark purple. Niall snatches the blue one. Doctor Tomlinson grabs a second blue one for Harry. Harry feels so much calmer now, just having all of these comfort items. Harry sits down on the bed. Doctor Tomlinson raises the head rest, after asking Harry's permission and says "do you want to watch a movie at all?" Harry says "no, I'm good." Niall says "I want to watch one." Doctor Tomlinson gives him the movie list. Niall choses star struck. Doctor Tomlinson turns on the tv with the remote in the room. Doctor Tomlinson says "it's already in the DVD player, should I just hit play?" Niall agrees. Doctor Tomlinson hits the play button. They're laughing and talking with music in the background. Doctor Tomlinson sits down on the bed next to Harry and says "can I take a listen now?" Harry nods his head and whispers quietly "yes." Doctor Tomlinson smiles and listens to Harry with the bright pink stethoscope. Doctor Tomlinson puts the teddy bears in Harry's arms to help him feel better. The guy says "woah, that was close. Back to reality now." The girl says "what do you mean?" Doctor Tomlinson pauses it and finishes listening to Harry first. Doctor Tomlinson finishes, un pauses the movie and works on writing stuff down in Harry's file. The guy says "I mean we can't be seen together." The girl says "why not?" He says "because I'm chirstopher wilde, and your just an ordinary girl." The girl says "wow. One second I'm amazing and extrodinary, the next second I'm just ordinary girl?" The guy says "no, that's not what I meant, I meant you're normal." The girl says "oh, so if I was Alexis, I bet you'd be dragging me down there to have our picture taken." THe guy says "what? No." The girl starts crying and says "I'm done." A few seconds later she returns and says "I need money for a cab to get back home." The guy gives her way too much money. She says "this is way too much." The guy says "I owe you for letting me stay at garage de la grandma. Keep it." The girl walks away crying. He walks the other way towards the cameras and they start screaming Christopher, Christopher. Niall says "turn it off, please." Doctor Tomlinson turns it off. 

Louis' pov: 

Harry's definitely struggling, again, but Louis knows that it could be partially due to panicking so much. Louis says "can I look at your stomach like yesterday?" Harry freaks out and says "no." Louis puts his hands up in surrender and says "okay, okay, I won't." Harry calms down quickly. Louis says "you sound like you're struggling again, would you be okay with albuterol and atrovan?" Harry's eyes bug out. Niall says "are you going to leave me alone with him for it?" Louis says "I probably would have to, I have another patient coming in at nine, but she probably wouldn't mind waiting." Harry says "no, I don't want it." Louis looks surprised, but says "okay, are you sure? I could use a monkey mask again, just like the other day and I could give you a prize." Harry says "no." Louis says "okay then, I'm not going to force you." Harry seems to calm down a lot. Louis says "how do you feel?" Harry says "fine, I feel great." Niall says "you sure he's struggling? Or are you just trying to give him albuterol? Maybe you could prove it somehow." Louis says "I believe Harry's already said no, to albuterol and atrovan, there's no point in trying to prove something, for the exact same result. Harry doesn't want albuterol, so that's it." Harry grins. Niall says "then I'm telling our team of doctors when we get to the rehearsal place." Louis smirks and says "that's actually not necessary Niall, see I thought of giving Harry albuterol for a nebulizer, to use at home, when he's struggling to breathe." Niall says "that's not necessary, our team has nebulizers and albuterol already for all of us." Louis says "does your team of doctors work with your management and tour team?" Niall says "yes, they do, why?" Louis says "do any of you have asthma?" Niall says "no, why?" Louis says "because usually, the only reason that much albuterol as well as nebulizers would be needed is if all four of you had asthma. Since none of you have asthma, that makes me concerned that your team of doctors have a conflict of interest." 

Niall says "what do you mean?" Louis says "I mean, that what you've said, has led me to think that possibly your team of doctors is somehow getting this medicine to you all, in mass quantities, not to help you, but to benefit your tour team, your management team and anyone else with money stakes in this tour, including their own job as part of your team." Niall looks absolutely stunned. Louis says "that's considered a conflict of interest, and makes me wonder if they're just treating all of you with it, to please higher ups. Because albuterol, is such a powerful drug, that it makes even a person without asthma, better. It makes even a person who isn't struggling to breathe at all, able to breathe so much better, there for able to sing that much better." Niall's face falls and says "wait what?" Louis says "do you know what albuterol is? Like what it actually does?" Niall says "no, I know the name, but that's it." Louis explains albuterol, including it's side effects, and how in his experience with patients that he's given it to, it's better to have them wait at least an hour, because albuterol highs can be extremely dangerous, making the person seem like they're okay, when they're really not. Niall asks what that means. Louis says "well just yesterday, I discovered that one of my asthma patients was getting such a high from albuterol, that the patient truly wasn't better a half hour past when I normally would've let the patient go home." Niall's jaw drops open in shock. Harry looks nervous and says "do you think I get highs?" Louis says "no, you didn't seem to get highs the other day at all." Harry sighs in relief. Louis says "now if you do change your mind, Harry and want albuterol, I would have to make a phone call really quick." Niall says "to who?" Louis says "the person that I'm meeting at home, who's probably going to epically scold me." Niall smirks and grins. Harry frowns deeply. Louis says "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, she'll just be upset that I didn't call her sooner." Niall grins and says "I like the idea of you getting scolded." Louis laughs and says "I bet Niall, probably want to hear it." Niall gasps and says "that's a great idea." Louis promises to give Niall the scoop the next time he sees him. Niall says "okay great, I want to see you anyway, so I'll go make my appointment now." Niall leaves the room with his prizes that Louis has no idea how he got. Louis says "Niall?" Niall comes back and says "yeah?" Louis says "just so you know, if you're thinking that I'm just going to always give you prizes for walking into the building, that's not true. Okay?" Niall says "okay." Niall leaves the room. 

Harry's pov: 

Harry doesn't want prizes, that's not what he needs from doctor Tomlinson. He needs consistency and reassurance. He doesn't need Doctor Tomlinson's scare tactics or bribes, Harry doesn't care if his team gives the medicine to Zayn, Liam or Niall to get them better if they don't need it. Harry usually needs it, by the time they get him to cave, because of the way he freaks out. Harry says "doctor Tomlinson, I don't appreciate your scare tactic to get me to agree to albuterol and atrovan. I said no, many times." Doctor Tomlinson says "sweetheart, that wasn't a scare tactic. I know that you've said no sweetheart, I'm not going to do anything more, I'm not going to give you medicine. Okay? Niall was just speaking about telling your team of medical professionals, to get them to give it to you, and I don't know if Niall knows what you've told me." Harry whispers "no, he doesn't know." Doctor Tomlinson says quietly "okay, do you want albuterol for at home?" Harry whispers "what do you mean?" Doctor Tomlinson looks in the bottom cabinets and finds a machine. Doctor Tomlinson says "this is a nebulizer, that's the way I'd prescribe albuterol to you for at home. I'd also give you the mask options, that are disposable, for you to try at home. If there's one that you really like, you can ask for it right away when you get the nebulizer." Harry says "okay, yes, I would like that." Doctor Tomlinson says "okay then, give me a second." Doctor Tomlinson leaves the room. Niall returns while he's gone, smirking. Niall's face lets Harry know that he's got dirt. Doctor Tomlinson returns with a prescription pad. Doctor Tomlinson shuts the door. Niall says "a nurse gave me a business card to make an appointment with you after we're back from touring." Niall sits down on the bed. Doctor Tomlinson says "can I ask if baking is a coping mechanism?" Harry says "a what?" Doctor Tomlinson says "a coping mechanism, like when someone feels nervous, scared, anxious, they'll do something to cope with it." Harry says "yes, it is a coping thing." Doctor Tomlinson says "okay." 

Doctor Tomlinson writes stuff down in Harry's file and Harry reads over it. Doctor Tomlinson writes that Harry's place is two stories, and on a second story, so there was unavoidable stair climbing that he wasn't aware of when putting patient on bed rest. Harry smirks. Doctor Tomlinson writes that Harry confessed to breaking the bed rest restrictions, through climbing stairs which was unavoidable. Harry's stunned. Doctor Tomlinson writes patient did middle of the night baking though, which apparently is quite a lot of work, makes a big mess and caused patient to have to clean kitchen too, during their next middle of the night baking session. Harry's jaw drops. Harry says "my baking is good, I'll have you know." Niall appears, crawls behind Harry and reads the note too. Doctor Tomlinson writes that Harry said it's a coping mechanism for night mares. Doctor Tomlinson says "do these baking coping sessions, only occur at night?" Harry says "yes." Doctor Tomlinson says "does the thing that triggers this coping, happen during the day at all?" Harry says "yes, happened Wednesday during the day, but I was able to watch a movie after going to the bathroom." Doctor Tomlinson writes that movies are Harry's day time coping mechanism for this thing. Harry says "some times baking is, but I knew I should be resting, so I watched movies instead." Doctor Tomlinson grins and writes all of that down. Doctor Tomlinson says "okay, so you did well with the bed rest, other then breaking it this morning?" Harry says "yes." Doctor Tomlinson writes that down. Doctor Tomlinson adds words that look a lot like bad bad bad diagnoses to Harry with triple underlines. 

Doctor Tomlinson says "can I ask you more questions?" Harry says "no, absolutely not, besides you're in a hurry today." Harry smirks. Doctor Tomlinson srunches up his nose and writes patient refused further questioning. Doctor Tomlinson moves to doctors notes and writes private, don't put in reports. Harry does indeed have a fear of medical equipment and he knows it, was afraid of reaction, as well as that wouldn't understand or believe him. Doctor Tomlinson then goes into his breathing and how Harry refused father examination which was medically necessary, as well as refused medication, but Harry did agree to albuterol prescription for at home. Harry is glad he's adding that. Doctor Tomlinson writes out two prescriptions for Harry, one for a nebulizer and the other for albuterol for the nebulizer. Doctor Tomlinson gives them to Harry and says "okay, so just so you know, you can take albuterol every four hours to six hours, when needed, but only one dose." Harry says "what do you mean?" Doctor Tomlinson says "say you take it at twelve o'clock, then you can't take it again, until four o'clock or six o'clock." Harry says "then how come you gave me three at once?" Doctor Tomlinson says "it was three in four and a half hours. I gave you that much, to get your breathing better, and there were many reasons for putting you on bed rest, including having you rest after all of that medicine." Harry says "okay, thank you for explaining that." Doctor Tomlinson says "you're welcome. Now, do either of you have any questions?" Niall says "does he have to take it?" Doctor Tomlinson says "it's only for at home, when Harry feels like he's struggling to breathe." Niall says "oh, okay." Doctor Tomlinson says "any other questions?" Harry says "masks?" Doctor Tomlinson says "I'll go grab them right now." Doctor Tomlinson leaves the room. Doctor Tomlinson returns with a bunch of masks that are decorated, with different designs on them. There's two elephants, two doggies and two monkeys. Niall is completely surprised. 

Doctor Tomlinson gives Harry the masks. Doctor Tomlinson says "any other questions?" Harry says "no." Doctor Tomlinson writes more stuff down in the notes. Harry bites his lips. Niall puts a supportive hand on Harry's back, pushing his thumb in. The four of them have these secret signals, thumbs up means love you, support you, here for you always. Niall moves closer to Harry, onto the bed with him and puts his chin on Harry's shoulder, writing relax H, got you, meanie isn't going to hurt you, on my watch. Harry leans his head on Niall to tell him he understood. Niall writes he's rude in notes. Harry writes really rude, makes me seem stuck up. Niall says "I'm so fucking bored." Doctor Tomlinson says "you could wait for Harry in the lobby, if you'd like." Niall says "no, that was my hint to you, to hurry the fuck up, because I want to go back to our place to enjoy whatever else Harry baked." Doctor Tomlinson says "alright then, do you think you'll be okay enough to go back to work today? Or should I extend the bed rest until Monday?" Harry says "I should be fine, but thank you." Doctor Tomlinson smiles and says "alright then, please don't hesitate to call if you need anything, and don't hesitate to come back in if you're struggling a lot or if albuterol doesn't help you at home." Harry says "okay, thank you." Doctor Tomlinson stands up, shakes both of their hands and says "goodbye Harold, and Neil, hope to see you again soon." Niall squawks and says "oi, you little shit." Doctor Tomlinson smirks and says "I know, it's why they call me tommo the tease." Doctor Tomlinson winks as he leaves the room. Doctor Tomlinson opens the door again and says "almost forgot." Doctor Tomlinson walks back in and says "thank you Harry, for trusting me with your secrets today, I appreciate you opening up about all of it." Harry's stunned. Niall says "what about me?" Doctor Tomlinson grins and says "I appreciate you telling me your secrets too, Niall." Niall grins and says "great." Doctor Tomlinson grabs the stethoscopes that he almost left in the room and says "would you like prizes?" Harry says "you don't have to." Doctor Tomlinson grins and says "too bad, you're getting prizes." Harry glares. Niall squeals in delight. Doctor Tomlinson finally leaves the room.

Niall's pov: 

Harry takes a few minutes, to get over the shock, of doctor Tomlinson's last minute applauding of him. Niall gets a text from Paul, saying don't come outside, until I come to get you both, understood? Niall responds yes sir! Niall and Harry leave the room. Doctor Tomlinson takes them to the prize room today and says "any ones you want." Harry looks shocked and says "any one I want?" Doctor Tomlinson grins and says "you obeyed the bed rest restrictions pretty well, you let me check you, and you opened up about things." Harry says "I want another big teddy bear." Doctor Tomlinson laughs and says "I'm not surprised." Harry grabs it, grins and says "thanks, that's it." Niall says "are you kidding me?" Doctor Tomlinson grabs the golden doggy and the black cat that Harry had his eyes on the other day, gives them to Harry, then says "a birdy told me you were eyeing these." He smirks and then leaves. Harry puts them back. Niall grabs them back instantly and says "let's go, Paul said to wait for him to get us." Harry says "huh, that's weird, wonder why." They go towards the lobby. They stop at the desk, with the prescriptions in Harry's hand. Julie gives them build a bear boxes for all of their teddy bears. Niall puts all of his in one and Harry's two in the other. Harry puts his prescriptions in with the two teddy bears. The nurse at the desk smiles and says "does he want you to come back?" Niall says "he mentioned Monday, but we're busy on Monday." 

She says "oh no, direct orders from Lauren not to book anything on Monday or Tuesday, I'm sorry, it's been a rough twenty four hours for doctor Tomlinson." Niall smirks and says "I know, I was kidding, he didn't give any time to come back." The door opens and Paul is helping a mother and a girl in a wheelchair into the building. The mother says "thank you so much, my god, your fans are crazy." Niall apologizes and says "sorry, I have no idea how they found us." The girl, says "hi, I'm Rosie." Niall says "I'm Niall." Rosie says "I know, can I get a hug?" Niall gladly hugs the girl. Rosie says "thank you." Niall says "you're very welcome." Jennifer walks out, grins and says "I thought I heard you!" Rosie grins and says "hi Jenny." Jennifer grins back and says "hi Rosie." Rosie says "where's LouLou?" Jennifer says "he should be coming, I mean you're his last patient of the day." Rosie gasps and says "woah, I went from his first to his last? How?" Jennifer grins, smirks and says "he actually has to go back home today, he has to be home by 10 am, for a very important house call appointment." Rosie's jaw drops and she says "house call?" Jennifer says "yep, someone was trouble this week." Rosie squeals and says "I bet it was Sal." Jennifer says "all." Rosie bursts into snickers and giggles. Doctor Tomlinson walks out and says "hi Rosie." Rosie grins and says "hi." Rosie smirks. Doctor Tomlinson says "Harry, can I talk to you really quick?" Harry says "sure." 

Harry's pov: 

Harry follows him back into the back. Doctor Tomlinson chooses one of the exam rooms. Doctor Tomlinson shuts the door and says "I want to be completely honest with you, since you were completely honest with me." Harry says "okay." They both sit down. Doctor Tomlinson says "one of your team doctors, called yesterday. He said that he's the head of the team doctors, and that he had a lot of questions. I understood and let him ask all of his questions. He mainly had questions about the bed rest and why. Then he asked what the appointment was scheduled as. I said that it was scheduled as a well check." Harry's eyes bug out. Doctor Tomlinson says "this isn't at all to scare you, I just want to tell you everything. He was surprised that you'd scheduled a well check, and said that if I hadn't completed your well check, he would himself before you leave for tour. I reassured him that I did finish your well check, but now he wants the notes or at least a letter. I did lie, but that's because I didn't know where he falls in how much you trust him out of the whole team. I also didn't want you to be forced into an exam. Now lucky for us, if he calls back, I will be out of the office until Monday, possibly even Tuesday. With that being said though, I don't feel comfortable faking a well check report, so I will have you as top priority to call to make an appointment as soon as I'm back in the office." Harry says "okay, thank you. Can you extend the bed rest then?" Doctor Tomlinson grins, smirks and says "of course I can." Doctor Tomlinson writes a new letter, explaining to everyone that he's extended Harry's bed rest until Wednesday, since Harry technically broke it. All thanks goes to Niall, for exposing it first, followed by Harry for admitting that he did indeed break it. Doctor Tomlinson adds that if they have any questions, to not hesitate to call him, before listing his number and signing it. Doctor Tomlinson does about twenty copies, then gives it to Harry. Harry puts it into the box. In the lobby, Doctor Tomlinson greets Rosie and says "how are you today?" Rosie grins wide, smirks and says "hello LouBear, don't worry about me, you've got a scolding to attended with Lauren." She wiggles her eyebrows and snickers. Doctor Tomlinson says "oi, you just want me to suffer more." Rosie bats her eyelashes and says "why I'd never want you to suffer a scolding." Her mother snickers. Doctor Tomlinson says "are you sure you want me to just go? You sure you can handle Jenny?" Rosie sighs and says "I mean if I have to, she's alright, I still get a prize though, right?" Doctor Tomlinson grins, giggles and says "there's a big teddy bear with your name on it for today." Rosie looks stunned and says "wow, okay!!" Her father walks in and says "jesus, it's nuts out there." Doctor Tomlinson explains to him that he has to leave. Her parents both understand, telling him to go home, nothing to worry about. Rosie says "seriously, I can handle Jenny, she can tell me what they're thinking of." Her parents agree, same with Jennifer. Niall, Harry and Paul leave with the stuffed animals that they got. 

Their fans go crazy outside. Paul and Preston take them back home to the complex. Harry is silent the entire ride home, making Niall worried. Niall writes okay? Harry nods his head and writes baking at home. I need to call Samantha. Niall whispers "middle of the night there though." Harry whispers "anytime means anytime with Samantha, no matter what, I need her." Niall whispers "okay, can't wait four weeks until we're in Cali?" Harry whispers "no, no." At the apartment complex, they go inside Harry's apartment. Niall gets Harry a cookie. Harry goes upstairs with it. Paul calls the team and informs them that he thinks something happened with Tomlinson, he's not sure what, but Harry's extremely shaken up by it. 

Louis' pov: 

Louis lets Lauren know that Jennifer's taking care of Rosie and that he has to make a few phone calls, but then he'll be heading home. Louis calls Cassandra, first, and cancels for Saturday. Cassandra asks why he needs to cancel. Louis says "my children aren't in a stable mental and emotional state right now, they're not okay enough right now for a live in nanny, honestly they just need me for a while." Cassandra understands and gets that. Louis leaves Harry a message, apologizing for pushing albuterol today, he just was very worried about Harry, and didn't want Harry to get into a situation where he'd need to go to the emergency room. But they technically don't need to worry about that, since Harry's band does have an entire team of medical professionals that he's quite sure could handle giving Harry albuterol, he just thought that Harry wouldn't be able to handle that considering everything that he told him. Louis says "I'm really sorry Harry, I shouldn't have told you, it probably made you even more upset. Please call me if you need anything at all. I'm going to be out of the office for personal reasons, but I'll still be available on my cell phones. Alright, have a good day, enjoy more time off of work. The best number to reach me at until I'm back, twenty four seven is." Louis leaves Harry his personal cell phone number. Louis hangs up his work cell phone and then calls Lottie. Lottie says "hey what's up?" Louis says "sorry to interrupt you at your intership, off to go back home, Lauren will probably be there in a couple of hours to speak to the kids individually." Lottie says "good luck then." Louis sighs and says "thanks, Rosie said I'm going to get scolded." Lottie giggles, snickers and says "because Rosie's a smart child and knows Lauren's going to scold you for sure. Then she'll call the school, to scold them if necessary." Louis says "goodbye Lotts." Lottie says "bye lou bear." Louis rolls his eyes, hangs up and takes home the stethey colors that his consider safe. Louis knows Lauren usually brings some, but just incase. Louis packs up his stuff, puts on his jacket and leaves the office to go home. There's teenage girls arriving, looking around the parking lot. Louis smiles and says "hello." The one girl says "hi, is Harry Styles still here?" Louis says "who?" The girl says "you know, Harry Styles, from one direction?" Louis says "who's one direction?" The four girls look absolutely stunned. The girl says "you know, the biggest boyband on the planet?" Louis snorts and says "I don't know a one direction, a Harry Styles or anything about relevant bands today. I live under a rock." They're stunned. The one cracks up and he goes to his SUV. They take a photo of him getting into his car and Louis ignores them to drive home. 

Louis gets a scolding from Lauren, just like expected, for not calling her earlier this week. Louis was expecting that scolding. Lauren talks to all of the children, in stuffy land individually to find out what's bothering them all. 

Harry's pov: 

Management decide to spin Taylor's leaving of the appointment into they got into a fight, because Taylor was concerned about things and Harry denied all of those concerns happening, and they broke up at the appointment. Harry knows he doesn't have any control over it, so he just agrees without putting up a fight. Harry calls Samantha. Samantha answers right away and says "Harry?" Harry says "hi." Samantha says "hi sweetheart. Are you okay?" Harry says "no, I'm not." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's phone call with Samantha, what he tells her and him informing security of needing prescriptions filled. Samantha, right after speaking to Harry, contacts Louis. Louis is not happy, with what happened, vents to Lauren and Lauren suggests him calling Harry. They both are pulled back to reality by Louis' kids. Meanwhile, Zayn and Liam find out everything at rehearsals, try to warn Harry as well as Niall, but neither takes the warning seriously enough. Harry and Niall are brought into rehearsals, Niall spills everything that happened and Harry gets the worst end of it from every direction. Louis and Simon Cowell, speak for the first time, Simon finds someone who can't be silenced, brought down by fear or threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this one in forever, I've been so busy with my other fan fiction. Good news is I'm getting back into this one, it's been tough to write a lot of my fan fictions, since Fizzy is a major part of a few of them, including this one. I decided to just take a break from posting, I took a break from writing them completely too.

Harry's pov:

Harry explains to Samantha everything that happened with Doctor Tomlinson, how he opened up about more than he ever has before, and how doctor Tomlinson applauded him at the very end. Harry also tells her about what he said at the end.   Samantha listens to all of his ranting, even though she's typing up an email it sounds like.   Samantha says "oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry that happened.  Do you need me to come out there?"  Harry says "no, I'll be fine, thank you for offering though."   Samantha says "you sure? I could come there, and do your well check, if the thought of him doing it is upsetting you." Harry says "no, he already did it." Samantha says "oh, okay, I wasn't aware. I thought you said he technically didn't finish it." Harry says "he technically didn't press down on my stomach, because I negotiated out of it." Samantha says "negotiated out of it? Huh, what?" Harry says "he wanted to listen to me with his stethoscope more and offered a negotiation." Samantha says "ah, okay, so you wiggled your way out of that." Harry grins and says "yes I did." Samantha says "what's got you so upset then sweetie?" Harry says "he's extended my bed rest period!! And I don't want to be on bed rest anymore." Samantha laughs, giggles and says "oh sweetheart, I'm sure he's got valid reasons." Harry huffs and says "I blame Niall, it's all his fault." Niall walks in, crawls into the bed with cinnamon rolls and cookies for them. Niall says "what's all my fault?" Harry says "my extended bed rest." 

Niall says "his bribe was too tempting, but your threat was even worse. And I love your cinnamon rolls!! You can't blame me for being so torn that I asked Taylor what to do!!" Harry huffs and says "yeah, well he knew at that point, which is why he didn't drop it." Niall moans and says "Samantha, can you get me out of rehersals? Tell them Harry baked up a storm last night, I'm in food heaven, so if I go, I'm likely to puke." Samantha cracks up, and says "of course Niall, I will tell them." Niall says "thanks!!" Samantha says "okay, thank you for calling me Harry, I'm very proud of you. You've been so brave this week." Harry says "thanks." Samantha says "you're welcome honey, now enjoy snuggles with Niall, today, okay?" Harry says "I will, thanks." Samantha says "Niall, make sure he rests this time around. I'll pass the word onto the others, through Nicole, that they're not going to be happy with today's appointment results." Niall says "I'm very happy with today's results, I got teddy bears today!!" Samantha says "oh lovely.  Please call me if you need anything, any time of the day sweetheart, I don't care.  Okay?"   Harry whispers "okay, thank you."   Samantha says "not a problem, I'll always answer your calls."   Harry smiles and whispers "I know."   Samantha says "okay then, bye sweetheart."  Harry hangs up after saying goodbye.  

Paul gets the notes, and sees the prescriptions. Niall says "he said that Harry has to be there when we fill it, because he's not sure how the team of doctors have been getting such a huge supply of albuterol." Paul gulps and says "makes sense, they may not even fill it." Paul takes the notes though, to take to the rehearsal space, to give to all of the groups. After Paul leaves, Harry and Niall snuggle in his bed, to watch a movie. 

Louis' pov:

Lauren is almost done speaking to his children, when he gets a call on his work cell phone.   Louis answers "hello?"    A woman says softly "hi, is this Doctor Tomlinson?"   Louis says "yes, that's me."   The woman says "hi doctor Tomlinson, my name's Samantha."   Louis says "hello Samantha, please call me Louis."   Samantha says "Louis, you saw my patient Harry Styles today."    Louis says "yes I did see Harry today, and I must say that for a non famous band, the amount of medical professionals seems beyond excessive."   Samantha says "excuse me?"   Louis says "Harry said his band isn't famous, and let me stop you there, there's already a nurse at my office that argued with me over this.  Harry was extremely upset by her suggesting that he was a liar.   I believe him, besides, why would he lie to me about not being famous?"   Samantha says "that's a good point."   Louis says "I'm guessing you have questions."   Samantha says "yes, I do, I want to know what happened today."   Louis says "quite a lot, but at the same time, not much."   Samantha says "what's that supposed to mean?" Louis says "it means that I found out about all of the bed rest rule breaking from Harry, which explained how he sounded short of breath when he was only supposed to be resting." Samantha says "shit." Louis says "excuse me?" Samantha says "we all thought it was Harry not wanting to do rehearsals again." Louis says "oh lovely, why did you think that?" Samantha says "Harry told me about how you technically lied to Brad as well as Derek, they're both the heads of the medical team. About how you told them you finished Harry's well check, even though I know you didn't, because you didn't check Harry's stomach." 

Lauren walks out with Melanie and says "what are you doing?"   Louis says "working."   Lauren says "fine.  Last but not least, Amy, ready to talk?"   Amy grins and says "yes!!  Do you want the honest truth?"   Lauren says "yes, I always want the honest truth."   Amy smirks and says "good, because I always give the honest truth." Lauren says "I know you tell me the truth, you're all very good at telling the truth."  Amy says "are you going to torture him today?"   Lauren says "what's your definition of torturing him?"   Amy grins wide, smirks at him and says "listening to him with stetheys!!"   Lauren laughs and says "it might happen more than once."   Amy says "oh goodie!!"   They go off into stuffy land.

Louis says "Samantha, you don't scare me." Samantha says "oh but I should scare you, see I already emailed the entire team. They're all aware that you lied about not finishing Harry's well check." Louis says "excuse me?" Samantha says "you heard me, the entire team of doctors and emts are aware that you lied once. Brad's telling the management team, that you're lying to get Harry out of rehearsals." Louis says "Samantha, trust me, if Harry breaks the bed rest rules again, the consequences will be severe, so I highly suggest, that you all try to stop putting these rehearsals above Harry Styles' well being." 

Samantha says "doctor Tomlinson, you don't scare me, but you should be scared of the management team." Louis says "thank you for your advice Samantha, but I think I can handle whoever calls me with questions about mister Styles. Also the letters that I wrote, they were all meant for everyone, from the bottom all of the way to the very top." Samantha says "you mean the label?" Louis says "yes, they should've definitely been given to the label." Samantha says "I wasn't aware of that." Louis says "goodbye Samantha, pass on the word, for me, that it was supposed to go all of the way to the top, which means whoever is the highest point." Louis hangs up quickly. Lauren says "what was that about?" Louis says "my new patient, that I saw on Wednesday." Lauren says "what's going on?" Louis smirks and says "one of the medical professionals for the bands teams, thinks that she can scare me. I mean I guess I was stupid, for admitting to my patient, that I lied to the head of his medical team about finishing his well check, when I technically didn't." Lauren says "why are you smirking like that?" Louis says "when the heads of the labels call, I'll be telling them the truth." Lauren says "which is?" Louis says "Harry had seven breathing muscles showing, on Wednesday, all throughout his chest, stomach as well as sides." Lauren looks surprised and says "oh god, checking his stomach muscles with that many showing, big no no." Louis says "exactly. Even if they weren't showing, I did a negotiation with him, so I still wouldn't have checked it, but they're not going to know that, only he will." Lauren says "unless Harry told her that he negotiated out of it." Louis says "fuck, so I really have to find out exactly what he told Samantha." Lauren says "he should know that she can't be trusted." Louis agrees and says "he's going to be devastated, because he clearly contacted her for a reason." Melanie says "um hello? What about us?" Lauren and Louis, focus on them again.

Liam's pov: 

Liam and Zayn, are stuck at rehearsals, Paul brings in all of the new notes. They call a huge team meeting. Their head doctors smirks and says "look, at this point, we know Doctor Tomlinson is completely lying. Harry spoke to Doctor Samantha right after he got home, told her the whole truth and then she told us." Liam holds Zayn's hand tightly under the table. Management smirks and says "so basically, this bed rest means absolutely nothing, it's a big lie." Their second head doctor says "yes, it's one big fat lie. But the doctor can't know, that Harry's been forced off of bed rest." Management agrees, speaks to Harry, asks him to post something on social media about his bed rest, because the fans are questioning why he was at a doctors office today. Harry agrees and posts a picture with the caption on bed rest, I'm being very good, Niall's watching over me on bed rest too. Paul and Preston leave to pick the two of them up, they're going to pretend that they're taking them to the pharmacy. Management thinks that's genius, then bring them here.

Liam texts Niall, ambush is coming. Niall responds bring it, they'll have to drag me out of bed. Liam responds they're going to drag both of you out of bed. Niall responds that's fine, I dare them to drag us out of bed. 

Cassandra arrives crying. Louise gasps and says "what's wrong dear?" Cassandra says "my new job completely fell through." Caroline gasps and says "oh dear, what do you mean?" Cassandra wipes away her tears and says "I thought the interview went really well, on Thursday, I even was supposed to go to his house on Saturday, to really meet the kids and learn about their different needs." Caroline says "and then what happened?" Cassandra says "he called me today, and said that it wasn't going to work out, because of some weird reason." A guy in a suit with a brief case shows up and says "Cassandra?" Cassandra says "yes, that's me." The guy says "I'm going to need you to sign this non-disclosure agreement, and please don't contact him about it, if you have any questions, contact me." He gives her a business card. Cassandra signs it and says "what's this mean now?" The guy says "you can't tell any information that he told you about his children, to anyone, if you have any pictures with them, we'll confiscate them weekly." Cassandra says "why is that necessary? I thought he was just a doctor." The man says "ah! Even that's in the non disclosure agreement miss Cassandra." Liam says "who the hell are you?" He grins, smirks and says "an entertainment industry lawyer, have a great day!" He gives Cassandra a copy of what she signed and leaves. The management team shivers. Liam notices that and says "how?" 

Magee says "I don't know, that was freaky, that was terrifying." Zayn's head snaps towards them and says "what do you mean?" Magee says "just the timing, and the way he was so calm, seemed so innocent, until that smirk." Zayn shivers and says "hopefully, we never have to see him again." Magee says "that's too unrealistic." Cassandra says "oh my god, oh my god." Zayn says "what?" Cassandra says "this non disclosure agreement, I could get sued in the united states for breaking this." Magee says "let's not worry about it right now, we have Danielle Campbell showing up, in a couple of hours, for a meeting." Cassandra gasps and says "no way, she's so pretty." Magee says "I know." Caroline says "you can still have a job with us." Cassandra says "really?" Caroline grins and says "really, we all trust you here." Magee says "absolutely, you haven't spilled anything so far, and it'd be a lot easier to make you part of the staff." Cassandra cries and says "thank you." Louise says "you're welcome, besides, our girls absolutely love you." Caroline says "and it'd be a full time job, you'd be a full time nanny for us on the road." Cassandra says "okay, thank you so much." 

Harry and Niall are brought in. Harry has his giant white teddy bear with him. Harry yawns and rests his head on Niall's shoulder. Niall gives them cookies. Niall says "here, try this Magee." Magee tries it and says "god that's delicious, who made it?" Niall smirks and says "Harry, broke the bed rest rules to bake this in the middle of the night." Griffiths says "wait, woah, you really broke the bed rest rules?" Harry yawns and nods his head. Harry says "why do you need me here? I thought the note was enough." Griffiths says "we just have a meeting with Campbell today, and we thought you were lying both times." Harry wakes up at that and says "what do you mean?" Derek says "Harry, Harry, Harry. We all know that doctor Tomlinson lied to us, thank you for telling Samantha the whole truth." Harry's eyes go wide at that. Brad smirks and says "we know now, that Doctor Tomlinson never technically finished your well check, because he never checked your stomach." Harry gulps. Derek says "so we now know, that he's willing to lie to us, for you." Magee says "which we don't appreciate, at all, timing is of the essence for this tour in America." Harry says "I'm sorry." Derek says "got anything else, you want to confess?" Brad says "Niall, you were there, what happened today?" Niall says "well he asked me and Taylor, if Harry behaved the bed rest rules. He bribed me and Harry offered a counter bribe, I accepted Harry's counter bribe, I mean, come on, could you blame me? He used my weakness of food against me." Niall huffs. Derek says "so he knew, that Harry didn't completely follow the bed rest rules?" Niall says "yes, he knew, and then he extended it." Harry nods his head. Niall says "also, in the spirt of being completely honest, he said Harry needed albuterol, but Harry refused it." Niall grins. 

Harry's pov: 

Harry says "Niall!!" Niall says "what? I told you I'd tell them, you're the one that still refused right before we left." Niall rolls his eyes. Harry huffs, folds his arms and says "I still don't want it." Derek sighs. Nicole says "I'll try first." Derek says "no, no, I will." Harry follows him with the teddy bear to their treatment area. Zayn follows them too. Harry rests his head on Zayn's shoulder, while they walk. Harry whines "this isn't fair." Derek says "what's not fair?" Harry says "getting medicine now." Derek says "well then next time, you won't refuse it for Doctor Tomlinson, and also, you're always going to see him with one of the boys." Zayn says "I'll go with him, and then get back to you with everything." Derek grins and says "thanks Zayn, that'd be really helpful." Derek gets everything set up and Harry's able to dodge the mask, every time. Derek says "Jesus, you're getting even quicker." Alex, one of their emts, appears and says "what's going on here?" Zayn says "Harry needs albuterol, fighting like always." Alex traps Harry from leaning back and gets it on his face without him being able to dodge. Arron appears and turns on the machine. Harry absolutely hates them, shivers and says "I'm cold." Arron checks him for a fever and then gets him a blanket. Harry yawns and closes his eyes, holding Zayn's finger with his finger under the blankets. Zayn rubs his hand and writes relax babe, go to sleep. Harry does. 

Zayn's pov: 

Harry lets go of him to snuggle the teddy bear after he's asleep. Zayn moves to go to rehearsals. They end up trying to do the songs just the three of them, but it's not possible, because they really need Harry. They take a break and eat lunch. Zayn, Liam and Niall, chill out in their dressing room area, with Harry who's asleep on the couch. Zayn takes a picture of Harry for Instagram and posts sleepy Harry. Niall starts a video and gives it to Zayn. Niall smirks at the video, goes over to Harry and starts to steal the teddy bear. Harry says "no, my teddy bear!" Niall says "no, it's my teddy bear." Harry opens his eyes and says "no, it's mine Niall." Niall says "fine" and lets go of it. Harry says "what did I miss?" Zayn says "not much, trying to go through the songs without you, not doing well." Harry gets some coffee and starts to finally wake up. Harry is thrown back into rehearsals with them and he seems great. Harry tries on outfits for Caroline and Louise, picking his stage clothes out. Harry doesn't get many color choices, since they've already chosen the color scheme. Harry eats food, because he slept through lunch and then they go back to rehearsing. They stop before dinner, and go home. 

A woman is standing on the second floor, tapping her foot with her arms folded. She looks beyond pissed. Paul says "can I help you, ma'am?" She smiles and says "hi, I'm Lauren, what's your name?" Paul says "Paul, I'm security for them." Lauren says "great, so as security, you have Harry's best interest in mind, correct?" Paul says "yes ma'am." Lauren turns to them and says "do you have Harry's best interest?" Niall, Zayn and Liam say "yes." Lauren follows them into Harry's home and says "So I was here with Doctor Tomlinson earlier, your fans downstairs, told us both that you'd left to go to the pharmacy. He had to leave, after an hour, and I had to leave after that, because I had other patients, but I gave some fans my number, to call me when they left, to let me know if you were back yet or not. I sent a nurse from Doctor Tomlinson's office here at two, Sarah is her name, and she was here until I was done working. She spoke to fans, since she is a fan of yours too, said that you didn't come back at all that whole time." Harry's eyes go wide. Lauren says "so I suggest, you start talking." Harry says "I had no choice." 

Lauren says "have you checked any of your voicemails?" Harry says "my phone died." Harry plugs it in. Harry's got five voicemails from Doctor Tomlinson. The first one is Doctor Tomlinson apologizing, for pushing albuterol so much, the second one is doctor Tomlinson letting him know that Samantha called him and that he wanted to know exactly what Harry told Samantha. The third message is doctor Tomlinson saying "I just found out from Sarah at my office, that you are indeed resting, which is good. She also gave me your address, so I'm stopping by with Lauren." A child says "and me!!" Harry's eyes bug out. Doctor Tomlinson says "oh Harold, I really hope you didn't break the bed rest again." Doctor Tomlinson's third message is Harold, I really hope you're honestly at the pharmacy getting albuterol, your fans told me that's why you weren't here. Doctor Tomlinson says goodbye. The fourth message is Doctor Tomlinson saying "hi Harry, just checking in on you, you'll probably see Sarah or Lauren, when you return from the pharmacy, I had to leave, please call me." The last message, from Doctor Tomlinson is "hi Harry, you'll definitely be coming home to Lauren, she is not going to be happy. Please call me, to tell me what happened." Doctor Tomlinson hangs up. 

Harry says "oh god." Lauren says "let me be completely honest with you, Harry, I am a medical professional, I treat asthma." Harry looks shocked. Lauren says "I trust you, that you had no choice, but you need to call Doctor Tomlinson and tell him everything." Harry says "okay, thank you and I'm sorry for the time that you wasted waiting for me." Lauren smiles and says "don't worry about it, it was my choice, I was worried about you given everything that Doctor Tomlinson told me." Harry says "you were worried about me?" Lauren says "very worried, now I want you to promise me that you'll rest tomorrow." Harry says "I promise I will." Lauren says "pinky promise?" Harry pinky promises. Lauren says "do you quadruple double, triple pinky promise?" Harry looks confused but says "I quadruple, double, triple, pinky promise." Lauren and Harry shake on it. Lauren looks at Paul and says "please make sure Harry stays here tomorrow, and up until Tuesday." Paul agrees. Lauren leaves Harry's place. They eat dinner in silence. 

Harry's pov: 

Harry says "I'm going to go rest, I'm exhausted." Harry goes upstairs and calls Doctor Tomlinson on the last number he called on. Doctor Tomlinson's phone rings and Harry doesn't expect him to answer "hello?" Harry says "hi, it's me." Doctor Tomlinson says "hello Harold! How are you?" Harry says "so tired." Doctor Tomlinson says "I bet, what happened?" Harry says "I don't really know, honestly. This morning, after I got back here, I called Samantha, because I was a little freaked out. I told her about how I refused to let you do anything today, and how Niall really didn't help me, because he was willing to tell you all about me breaking the bed rest rules. Then I told her about how you told me that you lied to the head of the medical team, before I left. She asked questions, and offered to do it herself. I panicked, told her that you already did, she was confused, wanted me to clarify. So I told her that you technically didn't finish, because you didn't press down on my stomach, since I negotiated out of it." Doctor Tomlinson hums and says "okay. So then what happened?" Harry says "I don't really know. All I know, is that Paul came to get me as well as Niall, told us he was there to take us to the pharmacy. Next thing I know, we're pulling up at the rehearsal space. Niall had brought my cookies with him, because he didn't trust the house with them alone. I was really tired. And Niall gave a few of them my cookies. Niall told them that I did break it to make them. Apparently they thought it wasn't real, and then they told me how they knew everything! Then they got Niall to spill more." Doctor Tomlinson says "oh god." Harry says "Niall told them about me refusing albuterol and everything. Derek tried to force albuterol on me with Zayn's help, but I dodged and Alex got it on." Harry shivers at that. 

Doctor Tomlinson says "who sweetheart?" Harry says "alex, he's the absolute worst, out of all of the EMTs." Doctor Tomlinson says "oh sweetheart, what happened after that?" Harry says "they forced me into rehearsing too, gave me lots of coffee to get me moving." Doctor Tomlinson sighs and says "jesus Christ. Did the letters, even get all of the way to the top?" Harry says "excuse me?" Doctor Tomlinson says "I spoke to Samantha, on my work phone, I informed her that my notes should've gone all of the way to the top, of your team." Harry says "that'd be the label." Doctor Tomlinson says "that's what she said too, so I told her to pass the word on to the rest of your team, which she clearly didn't. Also, please, call Zayn up to wherever you are." Harry calls out "Zaynie!!! Can you come here?!!" Zayn arrives and says "yes?" Harry smirks and puts his phone on speaker. Doctor Tomlinson says "hello Zayn." Zayn gulps and says "hi." Doctor Tomlinson says "I heard you were involved, as a witness to Harry being forced into albuterol." Zayn winces and says "yeah, I was a witness." Doctor Tomlinson says "did you help with the force?" Zayn says "no, I felt guilty about the way Alex snuck the mask on Harry, so when Harry said he was cold, which caused Arron, an EMT on the team, to get Harry's temperature, to make sure he wasn't sick, before getting him a blanket. I took advantage of the blanket being there to hold Harry's hand." Doctor Tomlinson sighs and says "okay, thank you. Can you please get Paul?" Zayn agrees and gets Paul. Paul says "hello?" Doctor Tomlinson says "hello Paul, did you get my message from Samantha that I asked her to pass on? That my notes, were also for the people at the very top?" Paul says "no, that message was not passed onto me, nor anyone else, as far as I'm aware. I will definitely send it to them." Paul leaves the room, promising to fax all three notes to the two label executives for the band. 

Doctor Tomlinson scolds Niall, for telling the team, that Harry refused albuterol. Niall says "I'm sorry!! You can't lie to them, they're scary." Doctor Tomlinson says "I understand Niall, but you're hurting your relationship with Harry, more than anyone." Niall says "I'm sorry Harry, please forgive me." Harry says "I forgive you, just don't do it again." Niall promises he won't. Doctor Tomlinson thanks Harry for his honesty and says "just so you know, no matter what any of them tell, me, I still believe you." Harry whispers "thank you." Doctor Tomlinson says "you're welcome, now please get some rest, this weekend, okay? You can call me in the middle of the night you know." Harry says "okay, thank you." Doctor Tomlinson says "no problem, just please don't break the bed rest rules yourself." Harry says "can I break them to drive myself to the pharmacy?" Doctor Tomlinson says "yes, you can break the no driving rule, to take yourself to the pharmacy." Harry says "okay, thanks." Doctor Tomlinson says "if you don't have Niall stay over, you can watch a movie to distract your mind, instead of baking." Harry says "okay, yeah, that's a good idea." The girl that Harry saw, he recognizes her voice, she says "we're going to build a bear, tomorrow, right?!" Doctor Tomlinson laughs and says "yes silly goose, I got wiped out of build a bear prizes this week." The girl huffs and says "this time, if I find a good one, can I have it for myself?" Doctor Tomlinson says "yes, it can be yours." She says "thank you." Doctor Tomlinson says "sorry about that Harold." Harry giggles and says "it's okay. Thank you again." Doctor Tomlinson says "it's no problem Harry, I'll see you soon." Harry says "okay, bye." Doctor Tomlinson says "good bye Harry, have a good night." Harry says "thanks." Doctor Tomlinson hangs up. 

Louis' pov: 

Louis is kind of relieved, that Harry didn't break it on purpose, but also can't believe how much power that this team has over these children. Louis takes care of his kids, feeding them dinner, and getting them ready for bed. Lauren wants them to just skip school, and take it easy at home, very little stair climbing, until Monday afternoon, meaning that they can go back to school on Tuesday, so Louis will be back to working too. Louis gets a call from a weird number on his cellphone at seven. Louis answers "hello?" The person says "hi is this Doctor Tomlinson?" Louis says "yes, that's me." The person says "hi I'm Simon Cowell, the head of SYCO, Harry Styles' bands label." Louis says "hi Mister Cowell, how are you?" Simon says "oh please, call me Simon, I'm alright, how are you?" Louis says "I'm good, I'm guessing you have questions, Simon." Simon says "I have a lot of questions, I've spoken to a few of the other people from the team. I just don't know what to believe right now." Louis says "okay, can you be more specific?" Simon says "could you talk me through Wednesday? What happened to make you put Harry on bed rest?" Louis says "alright, that sounds like a very good place to start Simon." Simon says "okay, great." Louis says "so Harry came in on Wednesday, for a well check, and I got through mostly everything, but there were two things left. Listening to Harry's breathing and checking his stomach." Simon says "okay." Louis says "I listened to Harry's breathing first, he was wheezing, very badly." Simon says "shit." Louis says "just so you're aware, Harry could barely talk more than a couple of words at a time without having to stop for breathing." Simon says "oh fuck." Louis says "so something that often is accompanied by that much shortness of breath, is breathing muscles showing. It happens when the muscles that help with breathing, are working so much harder than normal, just to get air into the lungs." Simon says "okay." Louis says "there's three different areas, where breathing muscles can be showing. The neck, is the absolute worst, usually always results in an ICU stay. Followed by chest breathing muscles, and then breathing muscles in the stomach as well as sides." 

Simon's pov: 

Simon says "fuck." Doctor Tomlinson says "Harry, had seven breathing muscles showing, all in his chest, stomach and sides. Now, breathing muscles, when they're showing that badly, even a slight touch, can cause severe pain to the patient and that muscle. So I could not check Harry's stomach." Simon says "okay, I understand completely, what else happened?" Doctor Tomlinson says "well, I gave Harry prednisone, plus three doses of albuterol and atrovan. I asked Harry, if he could handle bed rest, because if he couldn't I was going to send him over to the hospital. He said that he could handle it." Simon says "what? Hospitalize him?" Doctor Tomlinson says "you heard me, if you all continue to care more about the rehearsals for this tour, then I will have no choice but to Hospitalize Harry first thing Tuesday morning. Do I make myself clear, Mister Cowell?" Simon gulps and says "crystal clear Doctor Tomlinson." Doctor Tomlinson says "wonderful, now if you're unable to have rehearsals for the band without Harry, then you might want to consider postponing rehearsals until Wednesday." Simon says "honestly, I agree with you." Doctor Tomlinson says "excellent, I would hate to say that Harry can't go on this tour, but at the same time, I'm not afraid of pulling the plug on the tour completely if needed." 

Simon agrees and they talk more. Basically, Doctor Tomlinson isn't afraid of threats, Harry's told him that he's not famous at all and Simon decides that it's not worth pushing Doctor Tomlinson's warning. Simon contacts his PR person and says "I want a statement put out." He agrees quickly. Simon says "one direction's tour rehearsals for the American leg of their tour, are going to be paused for the week, due to a band member being put on bed rest." He agrees. Simon hangs up and calls Harry. Simon says "why did you tell him that you're not famous?" Harry says "because I wanted a primary care physician that I could trust, for once." Simon says "oh, alright." Harry says "I didn't want him to know, so that he wouldn't run to the press. There is a slight problem, Sarah, a nurse at his office. She's a huge fan, and Liam follows her on twitter." SImon says "oh lovely." Harry says "but he didn't listen to her, when she said I was in a world famous band." Simon says "good, I'm alright with that lie, but eventually, you'll have to tell him the name of the band." Harry says "true." Simon says "alright, goodnight Harry." Harry says "goodnight Simon." Simon hangs up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Please leave any comments, thoughts, suggestions or ideas for this story, below! I'd love deal/prizes/negotiation ideas for Louis' patients or even negotiations for Harry. I think it comes up in chapter 2, which I'm also uploading today.


End file.
